Davis 10 Digital Force
by Show Expert 1
Summary: After 3 years Davis Motomiya is back in action with the omnitrix, Kari, and T.K. with a former foe. He gains new digimon, investigate mysterious alien activity, and tried to figure out what happened to Tai.
1. Return Of Ten

A soccer game was going on where it was Odaiba versus Tamachi. Ken had the ball and running towards the goal, that is until Davis came in and slid the ball away from him.

"Nice try Ken." Davis said and headed down the opposite goal. With only a few seconds left Davis shot the goal and won the game. Everyone cheered and lifted Davis up.

"Way to go Davis." Ken said. "Hey you want to grab something to eat?"

"No thanks I'm going to see Tai." Davis said as he grabbed his bike and rode off. Davis was now 15 since it has been three years since his old adventures with the omnitrix, even found a way to get it off. He rode his bike off to the old R.V. Tai had and has been staying there. "Hey Tai." He knocked on the door, but no answer.

"Who is he?" A mysterious man was watching him through the shadows. Davis took out a key rom a fake rock and opened the door, but saw the place was a mess.

"What happened in here?" Davis said as he looked around. He looked around, but out of nowhere this yellow creature with one eye, a brain sticking out of a purple head, and black claws came out. He was about to smash Davis, but he moved out of the way. Then tentacles came out of its body, but Davis rolled under it. When it turned around Davis pointed a fire extinguisher. "Peek-a-boo." Davis blasted it with the extinguisher and it jumped out the window. "That thing was looking for something Tai, but what?" He went up to the driver's seat and pressed a button where a secret compartment came out with a disc and Davis took it.

"Hello Davis." A hologram of Tai said on the disc.

"Tai?" Davis said.

"There's some sort of alien activity going on Earth, but it's nothing I can't handle." Tai said. "I'm investigating on this situation. Oh and don't worry about theomnitrix either, I have it and its completely safe. Say hello to Kari and T.K. for me. Tai out."

"You have the omnitrix?" Davis said. Thinking that was weird he rode his bike home and ran straight into his room.

"Davis how was the game?" Veemon said.

"Later Veemon." Davis said as he was digging through his stuff. "Tai says he has the omnitrix. I know it's here somewhere." He took out a box and found it. "What are you trying to tell me Tai?"

…..

The Gym

Kari was at the gym at school practicing her dancing with the other girls at the school and T.K. was practicing his basketball and made a basket.

"Yes!" T.K. said.

"Alright T.K." Patamon said with him and Gatomon watching they took a break and saw Davis clapping at the bleachers with Veemon.

"So how's my best friend and my girlfriend." Davis said and Kari ran to his arms.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Still doing great." T.K. said. "Calling me your best friend means you want something."

"I need advice." Davis said.

"Okay just let us change." Kari said as they went to the locker rooms. It got later and Davis and Veemon were napping on the matts with drool coming out of their mouths.

"Well that's attractive." T.K. said sarcastically.

"Kari I don't get what you see in him." Gatomon said.

"We're up what?" Veemon said.

"You said you needed help." Kari said.

"I need advice." Davis said holding up the omnitrix and they knew this was serious.

"Oh and don't worry about the omnitrix either, I have it and its completely safe. Say hello to Kari and T.K. for me. Tai out." Davis played the hologram and Kari and T.K. understood.

"Tai doesn't have the omnitrix you do." T.K. said.

"I know I think he's trying to tell me something. I think he wants me to put it on again." Davis said.

"He said that was your choice. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Kari said.

"I use to love the omnitrix. It made me feel special." Davis said.

"It wasn't the watch that was special it was you." Kari said.

"Yeah you controlled it. Besides you wanted a normal life. You put that thing back on and that's it for normal." T.K. said.

"But if Tai needs help…." Davis said.

"He said he doesn't and remember how much trouble we had getting it off." T.K. said.

"The omnitrix is not yours." They saw the mystery man at the door. "Give it up."

"No way." Davis said as they ran for the other door, but it was locked.

"I got him." Veemon said as he charged in head first, but the man just kicked him aside.

"You need to start using your brain with your head." Gatomon said.

"How do I do that in a head butt?" Veemon said.

"Give me the omnitrix now." The man said.

"No way man." Davis said.

"Who are you calling….a man" He took off his face and turned into a Divermon.

"Okay that's creepy?" T.K. said.

"How does a Divermon know about the omnitrix?" Patamon said. Davis tried to run off, but a laser Divermon had stopped him.

"Don't make me use it on you." Divermon said.

"Who's gonna make you?" Davis said.

"Not fish boy here." Kari said as she started flying with her magic.

"**Levis Posta**." Kari created an energy claw and grabbed Divermon banging him against the ceiling.

"That's my girl, you're getting good at that." Davis said.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"Now answers or else." T.K. said.

"Or what?" Divermon said.

"I don't know we could over cook you." Davis said.

"Do I look like someone to mess with I am a plumber. Galactic officers for Earth and all systems." Divermon said.

"We know what they are, our friend Tai is one of them." Davis said.

"I didn't know digimon were plumbers too." T.K. said.

"They started accepting us around two years ago." Divermon said. "Wait are you thee Davis Motomiya? Destroyer of Malomyotismon and wielder of the omnitrix?"

"I guess so." Davis said.

"We all heard about you through your achievement and Tai." Divermon said. "He was suppose to help me on a case, but went missing."

"We're looking for him. He's my brother." Kari said.

"He's your brother! If you get me out of this thing we can find him together." Divermon said. Kari let him go.

"Veemon this could be dangerous. We've dealt with stuff like this during a summer so stay at home." Davis said. and they looked to Davis.

"Are you sure?" T.K. said.

"I'm sure." Davis said as he placed the omnitrix on his wrist.

…

Warehouse District

They headed down to a warehouse district and took cover behind some crates.

"What are we doing here?" Davis said.

"Steak out." Divermon said. "Tai gave me information that there was some sort of deal going on before he went missing from a group called the Ever Knights."

"Yeah we know who they are. We fought them as kids." T.K. said.

"There's also some sort of dealer making it look real." Divermon said. Two trucks came in with a different group. Then a green low top car came in and the dealer was tall and muscular with black hair, shirt, shoes, and jeans.

"That's Zane!" Kari said.

"You know him?" Divermon said.

"I fought him when we were kids." Davis said. "Last time I saw him he was lost in space. Guess he found a way back." Zane checked in one brief case.

"Money's here." Zane said. The other group brought out a small lance with a laser point. "Laser lances. Power from Tecitron with a focal length of 400." He fired and completely destroyed a crate. "Is that good?"

"Those weapons are level five technology, planet Earth is level two." Divermon shouted.

"Hey what happened to whispering?" Davis said. Divermon stepped out with his badge and laser.

"Hands up you're all under arrest by order of the plumbers." Divermon said, but one group took off their faces showing they were the strange creatures. Divermon used his laser to keep them back.

"What now?" T.K. said.

"Standoff." Divermon said.

"I don't think so, the Ever Knights are behind us." Davis said as the knight in their armor came up.

"Davis?" Kari said.

"I'm on it." Davis said as he tried to activate his watch, but it wouldn't work. "This is a bad time for a reboot."

"Take cover." T.K. said. He used his knew fighting skills and knocked down the knights. Kari and Divermon continued to blast at the creatures, but they started spitting sludge and had them stuck.

"I can't move." Kari said.

"Neither can I." Divermon said.

"Hang on." T.K. said as he went to help, but got stuck himself. Davis ran off from one after him. He removed one plank and a whole bunch landed on the creature. Davis continued to fiddle with the watch. Then it glowed and changed into a normal shaped watch.

"It never did that before." Davis said as new forms came up. "I never had these guys before. Although under the circumstances this one is good." He slammed it down with his body transforming and gaining feathers on his arms.

"Silphymon!"

"Whoa this is awesome." Silphymon said. He ran off to help his friends. "Get away from my friends." He pounded a few away and noticed the trucks taking off.

"**Astral Laser**."

He fired an energy blast and knocked the one of the creatures down. Then Zane jumped in front of him.

"Hey Motomiya!" Zane said.

"What do you want?" Silphymon said.

"Let's see you left me in space all those years and ruined my deal. I think I want payback." Zane said. "The good news is now I can absorb anything." He grabbed a piece of metal bar and covered in metal.

"That's new." Silpymon said. He tried kicking him in the gut, but Zane grabbed him and tossed him back. Then he was about to pound him, but Silphymon kicked him back.

"**Static Force**."

He launched an energy blast that pushed Zane back and caused another crater to explode and knocking him out. When he woke up he was in energy cuffs and Davis turned back.

"Energy cuffs, nothing to absorb." Divermon said.

"Alright Zane time to get answers." T.K. said.

"The weapons you were selling are illegal, they shouldn't even belong on this planet." Divermon said.

"Thanks to you the Ever Knights has a truck load of them." Davis said.

"And you want me to help you track them down, I'd be happy too." Zane said.

"Have you decided to go good?" Kari said.

"More like they ran off before paying me and I want payback." Zane said.

…

A Castle

Zane took them to a castle in the woods where the Ever Knights used as their hideout.

"This is one of the places Tai mentioned in the investigation, but wasn't confirmed." Divermon said.

"Tai?" Zane said.

"Our friend from years ago remember." T.K. said.

"He went missing while helping me in the investigation." Divermon said.

"Maybe he's dead." Zane said.

"Dead!" Kari said.

"Don't scare Kari like that, Tai happens to be her brother." Davis said.

"Let's just get inside. Allow me." T.K. said as he jumped from the car and landed on the draw bridge having it fall down.

"Next time don't use my car as a spring." Zane said. They checked the castle out with old treasure from the medieval ages. Davis even bumped into an old armor suit. "What're you doing?"

"Sorry I guess I'm just….." Davis said, but saw a dragon behind him. "Paranoid!"

AN:I need a digimon for Goop, let me know who I can use


	2. Alien Activity

Davis and the others were running from the dragon as it went after them. They made it through a door and the dragon tried to push to get through. Then they were faced with the Ever Knights.

"Well we found them." Zane said. They started firing their new weapons, but Kari brought up a shield.

"Now what?" Kari said.

"Uh oh." Davis said as he saw the dragon was about to push through. He ran to take care of the dragon and slammed the omnitrix down. He grew smaller and his nose grew bigger.

"Grumblemon!"

Grumblemon jumped on the dragon and got a hold of his face.

"I got this one." Grumblemon said. Zane absorbed the stone from the ground into his arms. He got a hold of the ground and slammed it down throwing the Ever Knights off balance. Divermon started firing and T.K. flipped over them.

"I doubt I even need this charm around my neck anymore." T.K. said. He slid kickone of the nights down, but one tackled him. He ran into a suit of armor, causing a knight to trip on the helmet and accidently blasted one. "Then again it does come in handy." Zane slammed two knights' heads together.

"Zane behind you!" Divermon said as he blasted one. He got up and reached for a busted lance laser. "Don't do it, its damage." The energy build up with Divermon moving Zane out of the way before it exploded. "That's why level five is illegal, humans aren't ready."

"Thanks." Zane said. The knights kept blasting at Kari, but she jumped over them.

"**Enolc Ypoc**." Kari made copies of herself. They tried blasting them, but the blast went through the copies.

"**Levea Portasia**." She touched the ground and the knights got shocked.

"I don't know if I can hold on." Grumblemon said as he was tossed off the dragon. "Okay time to get tough." He took out a hammer that grew longer.

"**Seismic Sledge**."

He pounded the dragon on the head and kept whacking it around until he knocked its head right off, it was robotic however.

"You okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine." Grumblemon said.

"That's the last of the knights." T.K. said.

"And the weapons, now if you wouldn't mind." Divermon said with the weapons gathered together. Grumblemon got out his hammer and slammed them, destroying them. Then Grumblemon noticed something wrong with Divermon.

"Hey are you okay there's….." The watch timed out.

"Water coming out of your tank." Davis said. Divermon noticed it.

"Oh no." Divermon said and felt faint with him falling back.

"You okay?" Zane said.

"No, there's not much time." Divermon said as he began to dry up. "Listen Davis before Tai went missing he was helping in this case. You need to finish it, you have to find where the level five tech is coming from."

"I can't do it without Tai. I don't know how." Davis said. Divermon placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You are the legendary Davis Motomiya, bearer of the crest of miracles and the omnitrix. You can do anything." Divermon said before he was completely dried and turned into data leaving his weapon and badge.

"No." Kari said and Davis held her close. They were all sad for the death of Divermon.

"I'm gonna need help." Davis said.

"You know I'm here for you." Kari said.

"Me too." T.K. said.

"Zane there's no money in this." Davis said. Zane took Divermon's badge.

"I'm in." Zane said. Outside Zane, T.K., and Davis were waiting in Zane's car with Kari floating in a meditative stand with one of the weapons.

"Are you sure about this?" Davis said.

"No I never did this before, but I'll try." Kari said.

"I thought I destroyed all those things." Davis said.

"I kept one as a souvenir." Zane said.

"Hey I think I got it follow me." Kari said as she started flying away with Zane slowly driving behind her. Then they went off the road.

"Hey come on Kari my paint job." Zane said. They followed her to an elevator that went underground with a guard.

"We're gonna have to distract the guard." T.K. said, but Zane knocked him out.

"You hit him too hard." Kari said.

"Not him." Zane said taking off the mask showing it was one of the creatures. "It."

"What kind of mask is this?" Davis said.

"Technology that can change your entire appearance." Zane said.

"Come on we're on the right track." T.K. said as they headed down the elevator. When they made it down they saw a space ship with all those creatures. They took cover behind some rocks.

"What is that?" Zane said.

"It's the mother ship. Don't you see Tai has to be in there." Davis said.

"Okay so how do we get in?" T.K. said.

"How does this thing work?" Davis said holding the mask.

"You can have it set to anything you like." Zane said. He put it on and turned into one of those creatures.

"How do I look?" Davis said.

"About the same…taller." Zane said. Kari came up with a hover cart.

"Get in." Kari said.

"Why?" Zane said, but Kari thought that was a stupid question. They hid in the cart while Davis pushed them in until he came to a stop.

"End of the line." Davis said and they all hopped out.

"Ugh it's freezing in here." Zane said as they were all cold.

"What now?" T.K. said as Davis took off the mask.

"Kari see if you can find where Tai is." Davis said.

"Okay let me try something." Kari said.

"**Scomora Lix**."

She used her magic to scope out the ship to find Tai.

"I'm sorry Davis. Tai was here, perhaps a few days ago, but not anymore." Kari said.

"So now what we get out of here?" Zane said.

"Wrong." Davis said. "When I was little Tai showed me how to play soccer. I looked up to him and he's been there when I needed him. Now it's our turn to be there for him. We're gonna finish the mission." They headed out and made it to the control room.

"In here." Kari said as she opened a door with the weapons inside it.

"**Koromacka**."

She launched an energy blast that vaporized the weapons.

"A little louder why don't you." Zane said.

"Doesn't matter we'll be gone before there are any guards." Davis said, but heard a noise and saw a squadron of creatures. They started spitting the sludge, but Kari created a shield to block them.

"Davis?" T.K. said.

"Let's see what else I got." Davis said as he dialed up the omnitrix to a digimon he wants. HE slammed it down and his whole body transformed as he grew bigger.

"Tyrannomon!"

"Yeah!" Tyrannomon said. "Now we're talking big." Tyrannomon jumped and slammed them down. Zane absorbed the metal from the ground covering his arms.

"Save some for me those creeps caused me a major pay day." Zane said.

"Zane!" T.K. said with him and Kari scalding at him.

"Also because their evil and we're against that." Zane said as he ran in and pounded them.

"**Blaze Blast**."

Tyrannomon shot his flames that blew the creatures back. Some of them had blasters and blasted him down. One spit the sludge and trapped his wrist.

"I can't believe you just did that." Tyrannomon said. He lifted part of the floor off the ground and smashed it against one. T.K. and Kari just knocked down the last of them.

"That's all of them." Zane said.

"For now, but there could be hundreds of these guys." Tyrannomon said.

"We destroyed the weapons so why not just leave." Kari said.

"Good idea. Oh man!" T.K. said as they saw a white giant with four red eyes, purple head, and black claws.

"What are you vermin doing on my ship?" The creature said.

"Who or what are you?" T.K. said.

"I am a Hybrid, one of the most superior being in the entire universe." The Hybrid said.

"Please I've seen digimon scarier looking than you." Tyrannomon said.

"You dare mock me." The Hybrid said.

"I mock anyone who uses mock." Tyrannomon said. Zane ran in and jumped at the Hybrid, but the Hybrid pounded him into the wall.

"Zane!" Kari said.

"I got him." T.K. said as he kicked the Hybrid in the head. Kari created a magic chain and grabbed its claw. The Hybrid tossed her and had her bang against T.K.

"Did h hurt you Kari?" Davis said.

"I'm fine." Kari said.

"So are the rest of us." Zane said.

"He's too strong, get out of here. I'll take care of him." Tyrannomon said.

"I'm not leaving you to fight that thing alone." Kari said.

"No time to talk. Zane, T.K. get her out of here." Tyrannomon said.

"You heard him." Zane said as he lifted Kari and they ran out the door.

"Put me down." Kari said.

"As soon as we're off the ship." Zane said.

"You dare fight me alone." The Hybrid said.

"You got that right." Tyrannomon said. He ran in and slashed at him, but the Hybrid dodged and pounded him across the face.

"Insect." The Hybrid said and slashed him across the face. "By discovering this vessel you set our plans back months." He grabbed Tyrannomon's tail and tossed him. Then grabbed his neck "I have to relocate. Sterilize the area."

"Sterilize?" Tyrannomon said.

"Destroy everything within a 500 mile radius." The Hybrid said.

"No!" Tyrannomon said and breathed fire. Then bit his hand.

"Filth, you infected me." The Hybrid said as he grabbed Tyrannomon and dragged him down the halls. "Get off my ship!" He tossed Tyrannomon off the ship and he landed near the others.

"You sure showed him." Zane said.

"He's going to destroy the town." Tyrannomon said.

"How?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but he's going to do it now unless I stop him." Tyrannomon said, but the ship's engines started up and started to take off. "You got yourselves a big problem." He jumped on the ship and held on.

"Come on!" T.K. said as they made their way out of the crater. Tyrannomon held on for dear life and noticed the ship started up a laser. When it fired it destroyed everything it went over and was almost over Odaiba.

"No!" Tyrannomon said as he dug his claws into the ship. He managed to stop the weapon and the ship was going to crash and he fell off. "Oh Man!" He landed on the ground hard and turned back into Davis with the ship being destroyed.

"Not fun." Davis said. The others came by.

"Davis!" Kari said as she slid down and hugged him.

"You okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"What now?" Zane said.

"We find Tai. Guess the best way to do that is finish the case he was working on." Davis said.

"Piece of pie." T.K. said. "Anyone know how to make a pie?"

"Hey Zane thanks we couldn't have made it without you." Davis said.

"You still won't." Zane said.

"Are you saying you're gonna help us?" Kari said.

"I have my reasons." Zane said.

"Then we're in this together." Davis said as he place his hand out and all of them, even Zane put their hands on top as Davis is back, but doesn't know what he's against.


	3. Turning Up The Heat

It was late at night and Davis and the gang was driving by a farm.

"Can't this thing going any faster?" Davis said.

"Are you kidding? This thing's a race car." Zane said.

"Sorry Davis, but there's this thing called the speed limit." T.K. said.

"My Mom will kill me if I'm home late." Davis said.

"If she grounds you then I'll keep your girl company." Zane said.

"You think I hang with you if Davis or T.K. weren't here?" Kari said.

"Zane you try to move in on my girlfriend and I'm not afraid to make us crash." Davis said.

"I'm just kidding, but come on I'm a ladies man." Zane said and a beep was coming from his pocket.

"Phone call for the ladies man." Kari said.

"I don't have a cell." Zane said. He dug in his pocket and took out his plumber's badge.

"You plumber's badge? What's it doing?" T.K. said.

"I don't know." Zane said.

"Let me see it." Kari said as she took it. Then a map came up with a blinking light on it. "Looks like some kind of homing signal or tracking system."

"It's got to be from Tai. Maybe he's telling us where he is." Davis said.

"You think so?" T.K. said.

"Okay now that's worth breaking some traffic lights." Zane said as he made a sharp turn and into a corn field. They followed the signal to a small building with a hole through the wall.

"Well this is where the signal was coming from." T.K. said. When they went in there was a badge on a desk.

"Found what we were tracking." Davis said.

"You think it belongs to Tai?" Kari said.

"If it does he's out there following whatever made that hole." Davis said.

…

The Field

In the corn field police cars were following a guy that had rocks cover his body and was on fire.

"Don't lose sight of him." The sheriff said. When the fire man came to a clearing he was almost blasted by water until he jumped out of the way and they had him surrounded.

"Leave me alone!" The fire man said as he burst in flames knocking them all out. "I'm sorry!" Before he could touch them a barrier came between them. When he turned he saw Davis and the others.

"What is that thing?" Zane said.

"I don't know, but I don't think he's a digimon." T.K. said.

"I'll show him a digimon." Davis said. He activated the omnitrix and slammed it down. His body change as his arms became claws and grew wings out of the top of his head.

"Halsemon!"

"Stay away from me." The fire man said as he shot fire from his legs and flew off, but Halsemon went after him.

"**Eagle Eyes**."

Halsemon started firing energy blast from his eyes. The fire man dodged them, but crashed in the ground. When he got up Halsemon flew around him, but he flew straight up, but Halsemon went after him. He kept going until his flames went out.

"Man I'm lousy at flying." The fire man said as he started to fall and Halsemon noticed.

"**Tempest Wing**."

He spun around into a tornado that caught him and had them land gently on the ground with Davis turning back.

"That was a close one." Davis said.

"Yeah thanks for the help. I'm Alex." The fire man said.

"I only did it to get answers." Davis said. "There's a guy about 18 with long shaggy brown hair chasing you around. Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex said.

"My friend Tai! Where is he!?" Davis said.

"Freeze!" There was a bright light and they saw the police with flashlights.

"I should have known you didn't set those fires on your own Alex." The sheriff said. "Well now I have you and your accomplice."

"Run!" Davis said as they ran through the corn.

"What're you waiting for, get them." The sheriff said. Davis ran right through the woods with Alex following him.

"Stop following me. How am I suppose to hide if you glow in the dark?" Davis said.

"But I don't know where else to go." Alex said.

"Wait." Davis said as they heard the police.

"I think I see something." One of them said as two bright lights shined through.

"Look out!" The sheriff said as he pushed him out of the way from Zane's car. "There in the car. Get them!" They followed Zane's car until it was stopped by a tractor in front of them. "Alright Alex you and your friend get out of the car." Zane rolled down the window.

"Is there a problem officer?" Zane said as he with Kari and T.K. were the only ones in the car.

…

Davis

Davis and Alex took cover in a barn that was cut in half.

"Why did you help me? You still want answers?" Alex said.

"No I know when I'm wrong. I guess because you remind me of myself." Davis said.

"So you're a monster too?" Alex said.

"Technically I'm a bunch of digital monsters, but that's the cool part." Davis said.

"Nothing cool about this." Alex said referring to himself.

"Nothing? The fire the flying?" Davis said.

"I hate flying." Alex said.

"You do stink at it." Davis said.

"Yeah I only had my powers for a little while." Alex said.

"So what are you?" Davis said. Alex turned to a brown skin human with shaved hair, sports top, and shorts.

"My Mom is human and I thought I was too until I woke up one morning." Alex said. "My bed was on fire and my Dad put it out. He's a plumber a…"

"Intergalactic police." Davis said. "Did he give you a badge?"

"Yeah, but the sheriff took it." Alex said.

"Yeah well I took it back." Davis said giving him his badge.

…

The Car

After giving Zane a ticket the police drove off.

"That wasn't too bad." Zane said. "We led them away from Davis and all he got was this."

"Zane that's a $400 speeding ticket." T.K. said.

"I know look." Zane said opening a cabinet with a bunch of tickets. "My own personal record." They drove off to meet up with Davis.

"Kari I hate to tell you this, but I don't think Tai has anything to do with this." T.K. said.

"I figured. So that badge must belong to that fire man, but where did he get it?" Kari said.

"He doesn't act like a plumber he's probably just a plumber's kid. It's common." Zane said.

"What do you mean?" T.K. said.

"That fire man is a species called a Pyro Knight. Must have an alien ancestor which you get sometimes when you have a parent as a plumber." Zane said. "Like you Kari."

"Me?" Kari said.

"Yeah you get your powers through an ancestor you had." Zane said, but they thought it was weird. "I thought you knew."

"I get my powers from a magical book." Kari said.

"Magic yeah right." Zane said as he laughed.

…

Davis

"But the sheriff thinks I caused so many fires." Alex said.

"I don't." Davis said. "I doubt a fire could cut this barn in half." Then Zane and the others arrived with Kari running straight to Davis.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Davis said as he gave her a peck.

"Who's the squirt?" Zane said referring to Alex until he became his alien half. "Oh." Davis took off a piece of rock from him.

"Ow." Alex said holding his shoulder.

"That didn't hurt." Davis said. "I want to show you guys what I saw over the field." He started drawing circles and paths. "It's not exact but it's like this. I think those are crop circles."

"Like those things aliens leave behind?" Alex said.

"More like farmers leave to fool folks." Zane said.

"It's not like we haven't met aliens." Davis said.

"True…" Zane said.

"Something's weird about this pattern." Kari said. "I say we get a better look." They started heading up.

"How are we doing this again?" Alex said as they were on a magical platform walking up like stairs.

"Magic." Kari said.

"It isn't magic." Zane said.

"Oh right Zane thinks I have powers through my alien bloodline." Kari said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Let's stay focus I can see those circles." T.K. said as they looked through the field. "Kari's right there's something else going on."

"Look down there." Davis said as they saw sparks in the crops. "Let's get down and take a better look."

"Yeah down is good." Alex said. As they got down they saw people in strange suits blasting the ground that destroyed the crops and froze the ground. "What are they doing?"

"Shh!"

"Sorry." Alex whispered. Then with a push of a button one of them activated the circles and soon a giant tower came out from the ground. When it was complete it created clouds and snow.

"What's with the snow? It's so cold." Zane said as he stood next to Alex to get warm. Then the police arrived.

"Freeze!"

"Already working on it." Zane said.

"I've been taking it easy on you Alex." The sheriff said. "Now I see it. You're stealing heat, you built this machine to build your power."

"It's not like that." Alex said, but the cops were ready to fire.

"I don't think so." Zane said as he grabbed the gun, absorbed it to his arms, and broke it.

"He's one of them. They're all freaks." The sheriff said.

"Calm down." Davis said. Then two of them were frozen as two of the men in suits came out of the crops.

"What did you do to my men?" The sheriff said. Zane slid against the ground and pounded them. Davis used the omnitrix that changed him to more of a liquid.

"Splashmon!"

Splashmon turned into water and slid under one of them men and gave it an uppercut knocking the helmet off revealing it to be the creatures.

"Oh man these guys are those creatures we fought." Splashmon said.

"We are the DNAliens and we will destroy you all."

"Whatever." Splashmon said as he stretched his arm and pounded him. "Now what are they up to?"

"Hey remember how cold it was on their ship?" T.K. said. "I think they need cold air to survive."

"Makes sense." Zane said.

"So the tower is an air conditioner." Splashmon and was blasted frozen.

"Davis!" Kari said and she got blasted. Soon Zane and T.K. were too. The sheriff tried to fight them, but got frozen himself.

"No!" Alex said and was surrounded. They tried to freeze him, but his powers kept him safe. "Guess I'm too hot." The DNAliens kept on attacking and had him out number. He threw a fire ball that broke Splashmon free and turned to water to break free.

"That was weird. Need some help." Splashmon said.

"Yes…please." Alex said. Splashmon turned his arms into water, grabbed the aliens and tossed them far. "Now what?"

"I need you to fly up to the top." Splashmon said. "Take out the guards so I can take the tower down."

"I don't know if I can do it. I'm bad at flying." Alex said.

"I'm sure you can, just believe in yourself." Splashmon said placing his hand on him. Alex flew up to the top and tossed a giant fireball knocking out the guards.

"**Hydro Pressure**."

He launched water from his hands and the force had the tower fall down. After it was taken out everyone was free from suspended animation.

"Well Alex I owe you an apology." The sheriff said.

"We could sure use your help in the future." Davis said.

"Thanks, but I'm sticking around here, but if you need me just call." Alex said.


	4. Zane's Side

It was late at night and Zane was fixing up Tai's old R.V. with the others going through some old photos.

"Oh look at Tai and Kari playing in the mud with the piggies." T.K. said holding a photo of them in the mud.

"Tai told me he through all that out." Kari said.

"Well I think you look cute." Davis said.

"Oh back at you." Kari said.

"I think it be cute if Davis get a black eye." Zane said. He then brought down the hood. "Okay let me see something." He stepped in and sat in the driver's seat.

"Still not buying the nice guy act Zane." Davis said.

"I don't know Davis Zane's proven a little he's changed." T.K. said. Inside Zane used his badge and saw plumber tech hidden inside the R.V.

"Okay I'm gonna try the engine." Zane said as he started it up.

"Way to go Zane." Kari said. Then Zane took off with the others moving out of the way.

"Come back Zane!" Davis shouted as he went after him. He activated the omnitrix with his body growing cold and sprouted wings and claws.

"Icedevimon!"

Icedevimon flew after Zane. Zane noticed that Icedevimon was following him so he activated the lasers in the back, but Icedevimon was able to move out of the way. Even phased through one.

"**Tundra Freeze**."

He fired beams from his eyes and froze the ground in front of the R.V. Zane almost slid and crashed, but he was able to keep it straight.

"Nice try, but you're mining your own business tonight." Zane said. He fired an energy net that had Icedevimon fall down. When he broke free Kari and T.K. arrived and Zane was long gone.

"Are you alright?" T.K. said.

"No Zane got away." Davis said. "How could I be so blind? He's a liar and a thief."

"I'm sure there's a good reason." T.K. said.

"You guys had a hard time letting Ken join, but not Zane. What's up with that?" Davis said.

"Worry about that later. Since he left his DNA on those tools I can track him." Kari said as she used her magic on a wrench.

….

Zane

Zane was out in the middle of nowhere with his old buddy Quill that has a human sized and shaped porcupine that was checking out the R.V.

"This is just a piece of junk." Quill said.

"Yeah take a better look." Zane said as he used his badge to show the plumber tech and Quill was impressed. "So why did I have to get some tech?"

"Okay I got a buyer for you. He will be interested in stuff like this and will give you something in return." Quill said.

"Like what?" Zane said.

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I get it." Quill said as he launched his quills. One landed in his arm and Zane collapsed.

"I can't move." Zane said.

"You will in a while." Quill said as he tossed him out. "That buyer's name is Volk. He says he knows you. Says he wants you dead." Quill started the engine and drove off.

"You little weasel you're gonna get it." Zane said. After a while Davis found him and he told them what happened. "Okay I know it looks bad."

"Bad? When this is over where's Tai going to live?" Davis said.

"Doesn't he still have a room at his parents'?" Zane said. "Anyway I know how to find him." He brought up a map from his badge with a blinking light.

"You put a tracking device in the R.V." Kari said.

"Like I let anyone steal from me." Zane said.

…

A Garage

They followed the signal to an old garage at an auto shop. When they got the door open Kari created some light and found the R.V.

"Well it's still in once piece." T.K. said.

"Not exactly most of the plumber tech is gone." Zane said.

"I bet your friend sold it." Davis said.

"Whatever." Zane said as he walked away, but Davis got in front of him.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you." Davis said.

"Or what you're gonna turn into a digimon and kick my butt." Zane said.

"Quiet someone's coming." Kari said as she shut off the lights. Quill came in and took a piece of the R.V.

"Score I knew I missed something." Quill said, but when the lights came on he was surrounded. When he saw Zane he knew he was in trouble. "Uh oh." He jumped right through the window and Davis went after him. He slammed down the omnitrix and his muscles grew with wings.

"Angemon!"

Quill continued to run off, but Angemon ut off his path by flying in front of him. Quill ran and started to climb a ladder until Angemon got in front of him again.

"Hi." Angemon said and knocked him down with his staff and faced him with Kari and T.K. coming up behind him.

"Watch out." Zane said.

"Don't warn him." T.K. said.

"No watch out for his quills." Zane said. Quill launched his quill and all three got hit falling asleep. He then launched some at Angemon.

"**Omni Typhoon**."

Angemonlaunched a tornado that reflected the quills and Quill got hit knocking him out. When he woke up they were standing over him with him tied up and couldn't launch his quills.

"I super glued them to your head." Angemon said and turned back.

"Let's get something straight." Davis said.

"I'll give it to you straight you cannot trust that man." Quill said.

"Me?" Zane said.

"Yeah he stole your motor home and was gonna sell it. Thank goodness I stopped him." Quill said.

"By stealing it yourself." Zane said.

"Yeah I maybe a crook, but at least I'm honest." Quill said.

"Thanks man." Zane said irritated.

"This creeps got a point." Davis said. "Shifty, always working some kind of angle, always a thief. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You know what Motomiya I don't have to explain myself to any of you." Zane said. "I'm out of here." After that he stormed off.

…

Zane

Zane ran off to an old abandon airport where mini aliens with pick axes and red heads in jump suits came out.

"Take me to your boss." Zane said. They tookhim to a big guy in a giant blue metal suit and orange head. "I heard you were looking for me Volk. Well here I am."

"Zane Levis." Volk said. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Oh wait I know you want this." He held another holo viewer in his fingers.

"Yeah I was gonna trade for it for a bunch of plumber tech, but I lost it." Zane said.

"You want to owe me!?" Volk said.

"Tell me what I have to do to get it." Zane said. Volk held out his hand and Zane took it.

"Kneel." Volk said and squeezed it bringing Zane to his knees. Then a diamond came out and two wires came out and grabbed Zane's arm. "This is tatenight. The richest mineral there can be. This is the only piece in the Milky Way, or was." Zane was pulled in and absorbed the diamond.

"I can't stop absorbing." Zane said as his body was covered in it.

"Because I don't want you to." Volk said. "You're going to pay me back piece by piece." Zane's body grew and shards came out of his back. Then his hands were restraint.

"Your garbage." Zane said.

"Yeah well this way I'll make millions." Volk said as his minions started striking their axes and shards came out into carts.

"Do what you want to me, but Davis Motomiya will stop you." Zane said.

"Oh please like your threats scare me. You got nothing." Volk said.

"He would be if he was alone, but he's with us." They saw Kari and T.K. with Icedevimon.

"You followed me?" Zane said.

"That whole mad and stormed off act, please." Icedevimon said. Volker ran in at them, but they moved out of the way.

"This is none of your business." Volk said.

"We make it our business." Icedevimon said. Volk tried pounding him, but Icedevimon phased right through him and smashed his hand against the ground breaking it. "Good weight can break your hand." Volk shot ooze from his broken hand in Icedevimon's face and pounded him away. The little minions attacked Kari and T.K., but she created a shield. T.K. jumped over ad they went after him, but his charm caused him to tilt one of the carts having them slip on them and whack themselves in the head.

"**Wistina Nuna**."

Kari created a twister and blew them away. While Icedevimon was knocked out Volk grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Not so tough are you." Volk said, but Icedevimon smirked and blew cold air in his face. "You wouldn't be doing this if you know what he did to me."

"He stole, he ran. That's Zane." Icedevimon said.

"**Frozen Claw**."

He struck his claw in his chest and froze it. His head popped out and he was really short like a baby.

"That was unexpected." Icedevimon said.

"Zane!" Kari said as she and T.K. ran up to him.

"Can you change back?" T.K. said.

"Let me try." Zane said as he concentrated and all the shards fell off. Icedevimon went to them and changed back.

"What about him?" Davis said as they saw he was happy with the shards.

"What about him, he's evil." Zane said as they walked away. "Wait." He found the holo viewer and picked it up.

"That's what you were after?" Davis said.

"Another holo viewer?" T.K. said.

"Have a look." Zane said giving it to Davis and it was a message from Tai.

"Davis if you found this log you must know what's happening." Tai said. "I can't tell you everything, but here's one thing I can. You can't go in alone. By now you're probably meeting other plumber's kids, but you have to find more. You have to put together a team." It was turned off and Davis knew what to do.


	5. Shine Star

It was late at night and Davis was watching the same message Tai left on the holo viewer over and over. Kari was getting a little worried.

"Kari are you okay?" T.K. said.

"I'm a little worried. Davis just keeps looking at that thing." Kari said.

"Afraid your boyfriend won't spend time with you." Zane said.

"Stop teasing her and Davis." T.K. said. "Davis isn't that kind of guy. However he's been like this since Tai disappeared."

"I'll get him." Kari said as she sat next to Davis. "Davis are you okay?" Davis just remained silent. "Look if you're worried about Tai we'll find him."

"It's not just that." Davis said as he got up.

"Look how about we go out to dinner just you and me. That'll cheer you up." Kari said.

"Not now." Davis said and walked over to Zane.

"What's up are we going to hunt aliens or something?" Zane said.

"Or something. Give me your badge." Davis said. Zane handed it over and Davis activated the map. "Each of these lights is a badge so we'll find a plumber, or at least a plumber's kid." They drove off and were on a highway, but Kari was upset about the whole thing.

"Hey Davis I was thinking maybe we can split up. Zane and T.K. and then you and me." Kari said.

"No need apparently we're close." Davis said. Then a truck slid down trying to avoid someone, but slid into the highway stands causing it to fall apart. Zane stopped and they all got out.

"I got the driver." Zane said.

"I got the bridge. Kari, T.K. get people to safety." Davis said. They were escorting people away from the bridge. Davis activated the watch.

"Tyrannomon!"

Tyrannomon got under the bridge and kept it from falling down with his body. Zane absorbed the metal from the truck to his arms and pulled the top of the truck off to grab the driver. While Kari and T.K. were getting people off the highway they spotted a girl about to get hit by a car.

"The girl!" Kari said.

"Davis!" Zane said.

"Hands full." Tyrannomon said. Before the girl got hit a 16 year old with blonde hair that glowed flew down and got her out of the way.

"Whoa who's that?" T.K. said.

"Everyone's okay, you can let it drop." Kari said and Tyrannomon let the highway go and turned back.

"I…I have to get away." The girl said weak.

"It's okay Tiffany these guys saved you." The guy said.

"Your friend saved you." Davis said.

"Whoever you guys are thank you." The guy said.

"Happy to help." Davis said. "Hey you have a plumber's badge." They saw he had one like a belt buckle.

"Yeah my Dad gave it to me. You know about the plumbers?" The man said.

"We might as well be them." Zane said.

"I'm Davis that's T.K., Kari, and Zane."

"Wait Davis as in Davis Motomiya. I've heard of you and I'm a fan, but I heard you disappeared." The man said shaking his hand. "I'm Luke Star, but I go by Shine Star." He shook the others hands and when he shook Kari's there was a spark literally. "That never happened before."

"It must be our powers reacting." Kari said.

"That's a theory." Luke said. "Let me take Tiffany home and I'll take you guys to my place." He took her and flew off.

….

Luke's Home

He lived in a mansion, but he took them to a smaller house.

"My parents live in the main house. They let me do what I want." Luke said.

"Pretty cool." T.K. said.

"After you." Luke said letting Kari in first and slammed the door in Davis' face. "Oh sorry."

"That's okay." Davis said rubbing his nose.

"Look at all this computer stuff." Zane said.

"Yeah I got a few things to help me keep track." Luke said. He grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her to his main computer. "This one helps a lot."

"Must be so proud." Zane said.

"You know what I think you should join us." Davis said.

"Davis are you sure? Don't you think we should know this guy?" Zane said.

"What's to know? He's got the powers, the badge." Davis said.

"A sparkly trail when he flies." Zane said.

"Zane's right Davis we should get to know this guy better." T.K. said.

"Well it's what Tai told us to do." Davis said and turned to Luke. "Our friend Tai told us to build a team to help us in future fights. Are you in?"

"Count me in." Luke said. Then the lights started going on and off.

"Forgot to pay the electric build." Zane said.

"The electricity has been acting up." Luke said.

"This isn't know black out." T.K. said as he pointed to a graph on the computer. "Look at the power plant. The energy drain is enormous."

"Really?" Luke said.

"We better check this out." Davis said.

"Will you help us?" Kari said.

"You got it." Luke said. When the others left Kari saw she had a ten pointed star mark on her arm. To keep it covered she grabbed a jacket.

…

The Power Plant

When they arrived at the power plant the lock to the gate was busted open.

"Stay sharp we're not alone." Davis said. When they went in they saw a girl with same marks on her arms and looked like a zombie absorbing power. A few others showed up. "The girls here kind of weird."

"I think those are the same girls that go to my school." Luke said. He focused his energy and blasted the ground in front of them.

"Energy bolts cool." Davis said.

"Try not to hurt them. Maybe we can reverse whatever's happening." Luke said. All four attacked and one pushed Zane back.

"Try not to hurt them?" Zane said. He absorbed metal all over his body and knocked her out. One grabbed a wire to try an electrocute Davis, but he activated the omnitrix with his body turning to metal.

"Mercurymon!"

The girl tried to zap him, but he didn't feel a thing.

"That's not going to work. I'm more like a mirror or a conductor." Mercurymon said and zapped her back.

"I got you back." T.K. said as he jumped over him and slammed his foot on her head. Kari launched energy chains to hold the last two, but she grew weak and faint. Luke noticed and grabbed her even though she was hoping for Davis.

"Are you okay?" Luke said.

"I don't know. I felt weak for a second." Kari said.

"Hold my hand. Use my energy." Luke said as he grabbed her hand. She felt his energy and blasted them. Luke noticed the pipes above them and blasted it, but they used that as a cover to let them get away.

"Oh nice one they're getting away." Zane said.

"Sorry." Luke said with Mercurymon changing back.

"It's okay we all make mistakes. I make plenty." Davis said.

"You can say that again." T.K. said.

"We make a great team." Luke said to Kari.

"I guess we do. I don't know how to thank you." Kari said.

"How about dinner?" Luke said.

"Oh I don't know." Kari said.

"Luke I have to say adding you to our team is great." Davis said. Kari was fed up with Davis thinking more about building the team.

"You know what I love to." Kari said.

"What!" Davis said. "But Kari…you were acting a little week. Maybe you should rest."

"Why are you pretending to are?" Kari said and walked away with Luke.

"What's her problem?" Davis said.

"Now you're noticing." T.K. said. "Davis Kari thinks you worry more about building our team and finding her brother than you care about her."

"That's not true. I care about Kari more than anything." Davis said.

"Then you need to tell her, prove it to her." T.K. said.

"Before you do that there's something I want us to check out." Zane said.

…

Luke's Home

Zane absorbed the door knob up to his hand and poked his finger in the keyhole to try and unlock it.

"This is why you wanted keep me from getting my girlfriend, so we could go through Luke's home." Davis said.

"Yep." Zane said. "There's something not right about that guy I want to check out."

"Zane I agree with you, but this is going too far." T.K. said.

"Step away from the door." Davis said grabbing his hand, but Zane already got it unlocked.

"And they say I didn't learn anything in space." Zane said.

"Is Luke here?" They saw Tiffany. "He hasn't called me since you and that new girl showed up."

"Tiffany right? Shine Star isn't here." Zane said.

"Do you know where he is?" Tiffany said.

"He's busy." T.K. said.

"I need to see him. Why won't he see me?" Tiffany said.

"Where did you get those marks on your arms?" Zane said as she had the same star marks.

"I saw those same marks on those zombie girls." T.K. said.

"Could you excuse us?" Zane said and pulled Davis and T.K. closer. "It didn't hit me until now, but the air is perfectly fine. So why would Kari where a jacket? She was hiding something on her arms."

"Are you saying Kari has marks like that on her arms?" Davis said.

"Tiffany was weak on the highway. Kari was the same at the power plant." T.K. said.

"Kari might have caught whatever bug is doing this." Davis said.

"Yeah and the bug's name is Luke Shine Star." Zane said.

…

Kari And Luke

Kari and Luke were in an old building down by the lake.

"I have to say Kari you're quite something." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke." Kari said.

"I felt something special when I found you." Luke said. "Now those girls mean nothing."

"Luke you're nice, but I'm still with Davis. I can't do that to him." Kari said, but Luke grabbed her arms and started draining her energy.

"From the moment I touched you Kari I knew I found the only girl I ever need." Luke said.

…

The Guys

They followed Luke by tracking his badge and were outside.

"The highway we found Tiffany is just down the road." Zane said. "She didn't wander off. She was trying to get away from Luke."

"Knock it off Zane. Let's just check on Kari." Davis said and they went in. "Kari!" They saw Kari was drained of her energy and one of the zombies. They ran into help, but Luke blasted T.K. down. "Get away from her!" Davis slammed down the omnitrix.

"Halsemon!"

Zane absorbed the ground and was covered in stone with both of them charged in.

"**Eagle Eyes**."

Halsemon blasted him, but Luke absorbed the attack.

"Go away!" Luke shouted and blasted Zane down knocking the stone off him. "Kari's mine now."

"Hey!" Halsemon said as he flew in and tackled him and the two tried to push each other back. Halsemon looked at Kari. "I promise Kari I'm getting you out of here." He turned back to Luke. "You messed with the wrong man." Luke knocked him off and blasted him to the others turning back.

"You're out of you league." Luke said.

"Why? You're a plumber's kid." Davis said.

"Why use your powers to help people when you can use them to get whatever you want." Luke said as all the other girls appeared. "All I wanted is power and you brought me Kari. Guess I should thanks you." He was about to blast them, but Kari grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Helping my boyfriend." Kari said and had her power back. "Davis!" She ran straight to him. Luke wasn't done yet.

"Girls give me your power." Luke said, but they all gathered up on him and took their power back with his hair and skin grey. Davis went up to him and took his badge.

"You don't deserve this." Davis said and stomped on it. After the battle Davis was staring at the water.

"There he goes again." Zane said.

"I'm gonna talk to him." Kari said.

"Isn't that what started this mess?" Zane said, but T.K. pounded his arm as Kari went up to him.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"No." Davis said. "I could have lost you forever and as my girlfriend."

"It's not your fault Shine Star somehow controlled me." Kari said.

"It was my fault." Davis said. "I'm in such a rush to build my team and find Tai I ignored the most important thing to me." He turned to face her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You Kari. I care about you more than anything in the world. I love you."

"That's all I needed to hear." Kari said and kissed him with him kissing back. Zane looked like he threw up, but T.K. pounded him again.


	6. Plumber Jr Knowledge

A DNAlien was running through a power plant blasting at something. When it came to a dead end the back of a truck stopped him and opened up to a device where a lens glowed red and spiral around. Two poles with loops on the ends grabbed the DNAlien's claw and pulled it in.

"Another one bites the dust." A big guy said that had four red arms and four yellow eyes with another being that was blue face with a helmet. After that they drove the truck. "Oh yeah that was awesome right Heather."

"Yeah sure Andy." The blue creature said, but wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?" Andy said.

"Nothing." Heather said.

"Heather!" Andy said poking her.

"Stop!" Heather said and slapped his hand away. "I just wish Spike was here."

"Heather I'm just doing what we all agreed to do. Fry every alien we find so no one ends up like us." Andy said. "When we get back to base I want to show you something."

…

Warehouse District

Heather and Andy's base was an old warehouse and Heather was looking at a video recorded by her brother spike where he had spikes coming out of his face.

"We fried another alien. Third one this week." Spike said. "Only there was something different, he had a plumber's badge. I tried to see if it was real, but Andy already fried it. What if we were wrong? What if some of the aliens were good." Then Heather and Andy came in the video.

"Heather you're up here every night. Why?" Andy said.

"I just like to look at the stars." Heather said.

"Why? All that's out there are freaks that will turn people into things like us." Andy said.

"Hey will you two stop yelling at each other. I'm not your babysitter you know." Spike said and the video ended.

"I know." Heather said.

"Hey Heather I found that thing I wanted to show you." Andy said and went to a computer. "This was just before we arrived at the power plant. I found them through our heat sensors." He brought an image of Davis and the others.

"Who are they?" Heather said.

"Probably DNAliens with I.D. masks. They must have bailed before we arrived." Andy said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Heather said.

"What we always do. Find them and destroy them." Andy said. "Come on we can track them down."

…

The Streets

They drove the truck to find Davis and the others.

"This is pointless how are we suppose to find these so called aliens." Heather said.

"You're in luck. I got a heat signature that matches that green car in front of us." Andy said as they saw Zane's car. "Let's get their attention." He stuck a blaster out the window.

"Andy no!" Heather said, but he already fired and hit a truck that slid into a gas station leaking oil and a fire started with everyone pulling over.

"If that truck goes it will be one heck of bonfire." Davis said. "Zane get the driver, T.K. get the people in the station out, Kari keep people cover, I'll take the truck."

"I can't believe you did that." Heather said.

"So they're on the move." Andy said. Heather just used super speed to get out. T.K. smashed open a window.

"Everyone this way." T.K. said evacuating the people. People started getting out.

"**Terro Catoako**."

Kari created a rock wave that shielded people from any possible explosion.

"How come I always get the easy jobs?" Zane said as he absorbed the metal of the truck. He pulled open the top and got the driver out. He then covered both of them in stone and protected from an explosion. "Your turn." Davis activated and slammed down the watch.

"Icedevimon!"

"What the?" Heather said as she saw him transform. Icedevimon breathed out cold air and was able to put out the fire.

"Hey freak!" Zane turned and saw Andy holding his car.

"Catch!" Andy said as he tossed it.

"Not my ride." Zane said and got hit and knocked out.

"Zane!" T.K. said as he ran to help him, but Heather started running around him and created a vortex that lifted him. When she stopped T.K. fell, but thanks to his charm he slid against the rocks Kari created.

"T.K. are you okay?" Kari said.

"I think so." T.K. said.

"What's the matter with you someone could have gotten hurt?" Heather said with Andy holding Zane.

"Who cares we got this one now take the others." Andy said.

"No not until we talk." Heather said and ran off. Davis changed back and ran to Kari and T.K.

"Where's Zane guys?" Davis said.

"Gone." Kari said.

…

The Motomiyas

"I got a look at two of them." T.K. said. "One was incredibly fast like how Rinkmon was and another had four arms."

"Hey Kari what are you doing?" Davis said with her meditating on his bed.

"I'm trying to concentrate." Kari said.

"On what?" T.K. said.

"I'm at one with the cosmic universe feeling the energy around me." Kari said.

"Groovy." Davis said thinking she sounded like a hippy. "Why are you doing this?"

"So I can find Zane, and I have." Kari said.

…

Base

"You two are so lucky I'm in this bubble." Zane said as he was held captive in an energy bubble.

"Taking you down was easier than I thought." Andy said.

"Let me out of this bubble and you'll get to see how tough I am." Zane said.

"You wanna go man!" Andy said.

"Quiet!" Heather said. "You two sound like six year olds fighting on the playground."

"I'm not anything like him!" They both said.

"Let's see what you are." Andy said as he put his hands through the bubble and pulled on his face.

"Andy stop it's not a mask." Heather said and Zane got him off.

"That's my face you jerk." Zane said.

"It doesn't matter he and his friends are alien scum and I say we feed him to the errata cannon." Andy said.

"The what?" Zane said.

"A disintegrator. It terms scum like you into dust." Andy said pointing to the device in the truck.

"That's not a disintegrator you doofus. It's a null void projector." Zane said.

"A what?" Andy said.

"It's an old one, a museum piece and you are a pin head." Zane said. Andy reached for his blasters and blasted him knocking him out.

"Why did you do that?" Heather said.

"He was getting on my nerves." Andy said.

"Andy I was going through that guy's stuff. He has a badge." Heather said.

"So?" Andy said.

"In Spike's diary he mention an alien we caught had a badge too." Heather said.

"Big deal. If he has a badge it's a fake." Andy said.

"Well one of them turned into a digimon like how Spike had as a partner." Heather said.

"That means nothing." Andy said.

"What if you're wrong Andy?" Heather said.

"You saw those powers. They're all dirty aliens." Andy said. "And you know what we do to aliens."

…..

The Others

Davis, T.K., and Kari rode the bus to get to Zane, but wasn't too happy about it.

"What kind of heroes take the bus?" Kari said.

"None of us can drive." Davis said.

"I still like to know who these guys are." T.K. said.

"We'll find out soon enough." Davis said.

…

The Base

Heather and Andy got a lock on their signals so they knew they were coming.

"Aliens heading this way." Heather said.

"Are you in?" Andy said and they both grabbed their weapons. "Let's do this." They headed outside. "How close are they?"

"Very." They saw all three arrived.

"Now give us back our friend." Kari said. They started blasting at them, but Kari put up a shield.

"Davis now would be a good time for a digimon." T.K. said.

"I know." Davis said, but Andy blasted the roof and some rocks fell on Davis' head.

"Davis!" Kari said. T.K. kicked a crate and when it hit the ground some pieces and shattered were launched and almost hit Andy and Heather.

"Quick take cover." T.K. said as they dragged Davis behind some crates. Inside Zane heard all the commotion.

"Sounds like my rescuers need rescuing." Zane said. He reached in his pocket and absorbed some coins that covered half his arm. "It will have to do." He pounded the bottom of the bubble and grabbed the machine that generated it and crushed it. He went over to the computers and absorbed the metal that covered his body.

"Come on Davis we need you." T.K. said as they were backed into a corner.

"Now we got them." Andy said, but Zane busted through the wall and pounded Andy.

"Ready for that round." Zane said and they started pounding at each other. Kari tried blasting Heather, but she kept moving.

"Stand still." Kari said. Davis was able to wake up, but dizzy.

"I got to start wearing a helmet." Davis said. He tried to use the watch, but kept wondering off.

"Davis get out of the way." T.K. said. Zane was tossed at Kari and T.K. and knocked them down.

"Now let's finish them." Andy said as he pressed a button and the truck came in. They used their poles and grabbed Davis by the wrist and threw Davis in the null void.

"Davis!" Kari said, but Zane stopped her from going after him.

"He's gone. Trapped in the null void." Zane said.

"It may be a museum piece, but it did the trick on your friend and you three are next." Andy said, but they saw Silphymon and was able to pull out.

"It's not a disintegrator." Heather said.

"Lousy piece of junk." Andy said as he tried to blast Silphymon.

"**Static Force**."

Silphymon blasted Andy knocking him out and went over to Heather.

"Now put down your weapons and just listen." Silphymon said. Heather placed her weapons on the ground.

"I'm all ears." Heather said and they told them everything. "So we're all aliens?"

"Not exactly. An ancestor of yours must have been alien and the creatures I turn into are digimon." Davis said.

"Now I get it. Spike was right all along." Heather said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said. Heather went in and grabbed Spike's diary.

"This." Heather said.

"What if we were wrong? What if some of the aliens were good?" Spike said on the video.

"Don't you see Andy about all those aliens we caught? We were wrong about them" Heather said.

"What aliens?" Davis said. She handed over the device and held files of all the aliens they captured.

"Some of them had a badge." Heather said.

"Some of these guys might be plumber's kids. Like all of us here." Davis said.

"In that case we need to go to that place." Heather said.

"Null void." Zane corrected.

"Null void and get all the people that shouldn't be there." Heather said.

"What?" Andy said.

"I'm doing it for Spike." Heather said.

"Okay for Spike." Andy said and got the null void open.

"Thanks and sorry about everything." Heather said.

"Apology accepted." Zane said.

"Good luck." Kari said and they went in.

"They are toast." Zane said.

"How would you know, you haven't been there?" Davis said.

"True, now I'm going to swipe their tech." Zane said and went in the warehouse.

"Not cool man." T.K. said.


	7. Date Digimon Style

Davis was finishing a soccer game with his team. He noticed Kari and the others and gave her a wave and went back to the game.

"Kari I have to say I'm still surprised with your relationship with Davis." Yolei said.

"Why? Davis and I have been dating for about 3 years." Kari said.

"I'm just surprised on how long it's been and how long it's gonna keep going." Yolei said.

"What can I say?" Kari said. "Davis is a gentleman on our dates, sweet, and can be real romantic." Zane laughed since he was at the game.

"What's so funny?" T.K. said.

"Davis oh please." Zane said.

"Why did you invite this guy?" Cody said.

"So any plans with Davis tonight?" Yolei said.

"Actually yeah we're heading to the fair at the pier." Kari said. The buzzer went off and the game ended with Davis' team winning. Kari ran down and straight to him.

"Hey there you are." Davis said placing his arm around her waist.

"Nice work out there." Kari said.

"So Romeo Kari says you're heading to the fair tonight. You gonna ride the Ferris Wheel at night." Zane said.

"You had to tell him?" Zane said.

"I was talking to Yolei." Kari said.

"You can't go a day without messing with Davis can you?" T.K. said.

"Let me think…nope." Zane said.

"Look can we talk for a second." Davis said taking Zane away. "I'll pick you up at seven Kari." When he was far enough away he let go of Zane.

"What you going to give me a lecture?" Zane said.

"No I just need to ask you something." Davis said. "You see the fair is on the other side of town and since I don't have a car or a license; can you give us a ride?"

"Okay." Zane said.

"Really?" Davis said.

"Really." Zane said and walked away.

"Wait you're going to wait to humiliate me in the car." Davis said.

….

At Night

Zane drove Kari and Davis down to the fair and Davis was expecting him to humiliate him in the car.

"Now remember Davis your Mom and Dad want you home by 10 or you can't go to the disco." Zane said in a deeper voice.

"Disco?" Kari said.

"You know how much he watches reruns." Davis said.

"Hey I bet there's something close to the tunnel of love on there." Zane said. "If not you can just make out on the Ferris Wheel." That embarrassed both of them. When he dropped them off at the pier something was sneaking up on them.

"Sorry about Zane. It was the only ride I could get." Davis said.

"Don't worry about it. We've heard and seen it before." Kari said. "At least now we're alone." Then the omnitrix started beeping. "What's with the omnitrix?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna get it to shut up and grab a snack for us." Davis said and left. When he was alone he tried to get the watch to stop. "What's wrong with this thing? Now's not a good time."

"Runaway bumper car." When Davis heard it he went to check it out and saw a bumper car was alive.

"That can't be good." Davis said. The bumper car almost slammed down at Davis and Davis took off. He jumped over a cotton candy stand.

"Hey kid watch it." The owner said, but the car smashed it. Then Davis took off his jacket and held it like a matador.

"Hey bumpo bumpo." Davis said. The car charged at him, but he moved out of the way and had it ram into a pole. "Out of all the weirdest things this is the weirdest."

"Hey kid. You and me got a date with my insurance." The cart owner said.

"Date? AW date!" Davis said as he took some cotton candy and gave the owner some money. Kari was waiting by the entrance and he came back. "Sorry about that."

"Is everything okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah here pink and blue. Cotton candy that match our colors." Davis said as Kari took the pink one. After they had their cotton candy they went to a plane ride that moved around.

"This looks fun." Kari said.

"Just be glad you didn't have a cheese burger." Davis said. Then for some reason the plane came to life and was about to attack. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and ran off. The plane tried to go after them, but was stuck on the stand.

"What just happen?" Kari said.

"I don't know." Davis said as he activated the omnitrix. "This looks like a job for Halsemon." The plane broke free and headed towards them.

"Look out." Kari said as she pushed him down out of the planes path and the omnitrix changed to a different digimon. Davis slammed the watch down and his body became more mechanical and turned into some kind of robot.

"Arbormon!"

"Who?" Kari said.

"I don't know. I was going for Halsemon." Arbormon said. The plane flew back at them and started firing energy blast at them. Arbormon lifted Kari and got her way out of the blast. "Well look at the bright side."

"What bright side?" Kari said.

"It's a date neither of us will forget and no one can top it." Arbormon said. He placed her down and ready to attack.

"**Blockade Seed**."

He fired a flaming seed at the plane and it hit the wing, but the plane pushed him back and flew back up. It started firing again at Kari, but Arbormon launched his hand and got her out of the way. He then jumped up.

"**Roundhouse Punt**."

He spun his stretched arms and legs and spun around pounding the plane having it crash into a tower that spins around and into the water with Davis turning back.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but what was that?" Kari said. Then the tower ride came out of the water and got Kari in one of the seats. "Davis!" The ride slammed down the pier and Davis was holding on keeping himself from falling in the water. The tower walked away with Kari.

"Kari NO!" Davis said. Davis held on until he decided to let go. When he fell in the water Halsemon came out.

"This doesn't make sense. Why am I being attacked by carnival rides? Why did it kidnap Kari?" Halsemon said. He followed the tower up to the streets and Halsemon caught up to it.

"Put me down." Kari said.

"Can't use any long range attacks. I might hit Kari." Halsemon said. He flew in front of it.

"**Tempest Wing**."

He spun into a tornado and banged against it, but ended banging his head. Then he was whacked away and hit a tree. When he opened his eyes it was gone.

"Let me go, let me go." Kari's voice came from the woods.

"Gotcha." Halsemon said as he flew in and found it. "What have you done with Kari?" His eyes were glowing red.

"I'm right here Davis." Kari said as she was down on the ground. Davis flew down and turned back.

"Are you alright?" Davis said.

"I'm fine and I found out what's been causing all this." Kari said. "Its okay come out." A Keramon came out from behind the ride.

"What's that?" Davis said.

"It's a Keramon, but I don't think it can talk." Kari said and Keramon was pointing to a ship that looked like it crashed.

"You brought us here to find that ship." Davis said they went to check it out and saw a Kurisarimon trapped inside an energy field.

"That's it. Keramon brought us here to help that Kurisarimon." Kari said.

"Hey what's that?" Davis said. They saw a strange set of signs that kept changing. Keramon spread his arms and blew out of its mouth.

"Keramon's trying to tell something." Kari said. Davis looked at it and found out.

"It's a countdown, that thing's going to explode." Davis said. He activated the watch and transformed.

"Tyrannomon!"

Tyrannomon was able to push through the energy field and got a hold of the explosive. He tossed it up and kept Kari and Keramon covered while it explode.

"Uh explosion's over." Kari said as he still held on.

"Right." Tyrannomon said as he let go and was a little embarrassed. They went into the ship and got the Kurisarimon free. "There you go."

"Thank you. My real name is Chrysalimon, but there are those who call me Kurisarimon." Kurisarimon said.

"What are you doing out here?" Kari said.

"Well I built this ship to help me explore new worlds." Kurisarimon said. "When my ship crash landed I was able to send Keramon here and send out a distress signal that you seem to have got."

"You mean the beeping?" Tyrannomon said.

"Yes the beeping." Kurisarimon said. "Don't you know how that thing works?"

"Hardly." Tyrannomon said.

"That explains why Keramon tried to get your attention." Kari said with Davis turning back.

"Get my attention? He wrecked the pier, kidnapped you." Davis said.

"Well I needed help." Kurisarimon said.

"That's pretty obvious." Davis said.

"And people complain about their own species attitude. Now if you'll excuse me I need to rebuild my ship." Kurisarimon said.

"Be nice Davis." Kari said. "Can we help?"

"I suppose." Kurisarimon said. They attached a staff to the ship.

"There it's on tight." Kari said.

"I'm sorry Kari." Davis said. "I guess this wasn't the date you wanted."

"It was different, but nothing wrong with different." Kari said grabbing his hand. "Besides there's always next time." The ship was fixed and Kurisarimon was ready to leave.

"Off I go, thank you for the help." Kurisarimon said.

"Wait what about Keramon?" Davis said as Keramon stayed on the ground.

"I say Keramon likes you a lot. He's yours now." Kurisarimon said and left.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Kari said as Keramon smiled. The sun started to rise and Kari and Davis were walking home and were tired. "Okay I have to admit I'm not enjoying this part."

"I could fly us home, but the omnitix has to recharge." Davis said.

"Doesn't matter. We're both going to be in trouble for being out late." Kari said. "But I still had a great time." She kissed him and he kissed back, but realized Keramon was watching. "So what are we going to do with him?"

"We could send him to the digital world, but I suppose he can stay with us for a while." Davis said and the three of them headed home.


	8. Friend In Need

Out at a dinner when it was raining a guy in an over coat and hat came in with the place empty except for a waitress. The man took a seat and she brought a menu with him taking off his hat revealing to be Tai.

"Want to hear about the special?" The waitress said.

"Just a milkshake." Tai said.

"So what brings you here?" The waitress said.

"Just a little business, meeting up with a friend." Tai said.

"Here's your special." The waitress said placing a covered plate on the table. "It's on the house." She uncovered it and revealed to be a creature that looked the top of a DNAlien. It almost jumped on Tai, but he swatted it away. Then the waitress grabbed him by the head.

"You're a strong lady…or not." Tai said. He pulled off her face revealing to be a DNAlien. He pushed back and had it slam into the table behind them. Then knocked it on a head with the plate. "I said just a milkshake."

….

Odaiba

"Come on Zane." T.K. said.

"I said no." Zane said.

"But it's my brother Matt." T.K. said. "He was suppose to be home from college and was last seen in a small town before he disappeared. My parents are worried."

"Come on Zane do something nice for once." Davis said.

"Why should I?" Zane said.

"Because if you don't I'm going to tell everyone about that little scene I saw you in." Kari said and that had Zane drive them to the town Matt was last seen in.

"I didn't think you had it in you Kari." T.K. said.

"I guess I can be a little bad when my friends need help." Kari said.

"So who is this Matt guy anyway?" Zane said.

"He's best friends with my brother Tai." Kari said.

"Wait then how come you and T.K. aren't dating?" Zane said.

"Don't start." Davis said.

"Anyway Matt's one of the coolest guys." T.K. said. "He has his own band, he's always there when his friends needs him, he's one of the coolest guys you could meet." Davis coughed referring to him. When they arrived in town the rain went on.

"Where do we start?" Zane said.

"Start by finding his car." Davis said.

"How hard could it be? It's got to be in a garage." Zane said and arrived at the garages. "This little place has like five garages?"

"I found it." T.K. said as they saw Matt's car covered in rust.

"That's Mr. Cool's car? That thing makes that R.V. you guys rode in look like a Ferrari." Zane said.

"That's not what it's suppose to look like." T.K. said. When they lifted the hood to see the engine Zane spotted a small little piece.

"Hello." Zane said as he grabbed it.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"The only thing not covered in rust. This little thing is alien tech that can break down this whole car." Zane said.

"His car was sabotaged, but why?" T.K. said.

"Is he too cool?" Zane said.

"Too normal." Davis said. "Matt doesn't know anything about aliens. Why would they go after him?"

"Hey guys look at this." Kari said as they found boxes of slime. "What is that stuff?" The omnitrix started beeping.

"I don't know, but the omnitrix doesn't like it." Davis said.

"Kari can you get a trace of whoever this slime belongs too?" T.K. said.

"The slime, what about your brother?" Zane said.

"I also want to find the creeps who took them." T.K. said.

"Let me try." Kari said as she used her magic on the slime. "Whoa there's traces of this stuff all over town."

"Then we better get moving." T.K. said.

…

Matt

"Look I told you I don't know where Tai is." Matt said as he was held by the DNAliens and tied to a chair.

"I believe you Matt." A DNAlien said.

"What do you want? I don't even know what you are." Matt said.

"Let's start by getting to know each other." The DNAlien said. "I think the best way to know someone is to walk a mile in their shoes." He reached inside a box of slime.

"What is that thing?" Matt said.

"My shoes." The DNAlien said holding one of those creatures and Matt started to scream.

…..

Davis' Group

Davis and the others were at the diner and a trace Kari picked up was coming from inside of a truck.

"There's a small trace coming from this truck." Kari said. When they opened it up a DNAlien was in energy cuffs with a piece of cloth in its mouth. Zane took it out.

"So it's the DNAliens behind this." Davis said.

"You better start talking soon." Zane said.

"Guys!" Kari said holding up the cloth. "This is from one of Tai's shirts."

"Tai!" T.K. said.

"He's here!" Davis said. Kari launched an energy arm and pressed the DNAlien against the truck.

"Tell us who tied you up?" Kari said.

"Tai Kamiya. He asked where a kid was." The DNAlien said.

"Where is he?" T.K. said.

"I don't know, he locked me in here and took off." The DNAlien said.

"Not him the kid. Where's my brother?" T.K. said.

"Hatchery." The DNAlien said.

…

Tai

Tai snuck into the hatchery threw the sewer water. When he made it to the room Matt was in two DNAliens were guarding it. He whistled to get their attention. When they turned the corner he knocked both of them down. He reached in for a null void warp projector and brought both of them in. He went in to see if Matt was there and he was down.

"Tai help me." Matt said weak as part of him was a DNAlien.

"Matt! Don't worry I got you." Tai said as he helped him up, but got tasseled and blacked out.

…

Davis' group

They arrived at the hatchery and tried to sneak in.

"I'm wet and cold." Zane said.

"Duh. Weather machine." Davis said. "The DNAliens are making it cold and rainy for whatever their doing."

"How are we going to get inside?" Kari said.

"I found one way." T.K. said as they saw the sewer water.

"You can't be serious." Zane said. They dived in and saw some strange eggs down there. When they made it past one fence and came up for air.

"This stuff reeks." Zane said.

"Get over it my brother is in there." T.K. said.

"So is Tai." Davis said.

"Well whatever is going on in there, at least they're dry and don't stink." Zane said. "Wait I saw something." Something got a hold of Kari and pulled her down.

…

Tai

Tai was taken to the Hybrid commander in an area that was covered in red cores and wires.

"Tai Kamiya. I thought you were done with the plumber business." The Hybrid said.

"What guy can't have a hobby?" Tai said.

"You are the first of many to discover our little secret." The Hybrid said.

"That you're making these disgusting creatures." Tai said.

"Xenocites." The Hybrid said.

"And that they turn these humans into DNAliens, but why Matt?" Tai said. "Why did you do that to my friend?"

"He was the bait to lure you to us." The Hybrid said. "Now with you out of the way we have an additional soldier and no one can stop us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Tai said.

…..

Davis' Group

They kept swimming in through the water to try and find Kari.

"Where is she?" Davis said.

"I can't see a thing down there." Zane said. Then a burst of energy with some Xenocites came out of the water with Kari alright.

"Disgusting." Kari said. They dived back down and appeared inside the building with DNAliens everywhere.

"We are not stealthy." Davis said.

"But we kick much butt." Zane said. Davis slammed down the watch.

"Icedevimon!"

He passed by some DNAliens and used his claws to knock them down and froze them.

"I thought you guys liked it cold." Icedevimon said. Zane absorbed the ground and became covered in stone with him pounding at the DNAliens.

"**Lenaporta**."

Kari created an energy ring that expanded pushing the DNAliens back. T.K. kept pounding at the DNAliens, but when he kicked one back he stopped.

"Guys over here." T.K. said.

"T.K. what's wrong?" Kari said.

"It's Matt!" T.K. said as they saw part of his face sticking out of the DNAlien he just attacked. Davis turned back.

"It really is him." Davis said.

"What this thing did to me has set me free!" Matt said as he attacked.

"Let's get him." Zane said.

"No!" Kari said as she created energy chains to hold him down. "He's not himself."

"Whatever they did to him has messed with his mind." Davis said as the omnitrix started beeping. "What's with this thing?"

"Genetic DNA damaged." The omnitrix said.

"This thing talks?" Davis said.

"Should be able to repair." The omnitrix said.

"Fix Matt? Okay." Davis said and grabbed his face.

"What are you doing?" T.K. said.

"I'll let you know when I do." Davis said. There was a bright green flash and the Xenocite was off Matt with him turning back.

"Genetic damaged repaired." The omnitrix said.

"I need to get a manual." Davis said and heard Matt groaned. "It's okay Matt."

"Nothing's okay. I captured Tai. Handed over to them." Matt said.

"They have Tai!" Kari said.

"They knew he come for me, their plan is horrible." Matt said.

"Let's go get him." Davis said.

"I'm coming with you." Matt said.

"You want to help?" Zane said. "Cool." They headed up to the base with the door opening.

"Davis!"

"Tai!" Davis said with joy as he was tied up.

"Oh man are you and the others a sight for sore eyes." Tai said as Kari got him untied and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kari said.

"Back at ya sis." Tai said.

"Tai I'm sorry." Matt said.

"It's alright Matt." Tai said. "You've defiantly come a long way Davis. I've been watching, you too Zane. You might even earn that badge you swiped."

"Attention all personal begin the procedure." Tai and Davis headed for the window and saw they were extracting the eggs from the water.

"What are they doing?" Davis said.

"They're shipping those things to build an army." Tai said. "Stop them Davis." They headed out, but Davis stopped for a second.

"What are you going to do?" Davis said.

"What I have to." Tai said. Davis caught up with the others. Davis slammed down the omnitrix.

"Halsemon!"

"**Mach Impulse**."

He launched blades from his metal wings and blasted the DNAliens down. T.K. kicked a DNAlien down and rammed what carried the eggs into a truck. Matt grabbed a piece of metal and smashed the eggs. Zane took it for a second to cover himself in metal and started pounding the DNAliens.

"You kidnapped my friend, turned him to a monster, capture my brother. Now I'm mad!" Kari said as she blasted everything. Then they heard commotion back at the top floor. When they got up there the place was a mess.

"Tai has been busy." Zane said.

"Tai!" T.K. said as they saw trying to whack the Hybrid with a cable, but he grabbed him.

"Let him go!" Matt said.

"Stay back or else." Hybrid said. "More troops have already arrived." Hundreds of DNAliens arrived. "It's over."

"It is for you." Tai said as he took out a projector.

"A null void warp projector. You think you can imprison us all?" The Hybrid said.

"No, but without the focusing lens this thing will take out half a mile." Tai said as he pulled the handle off.

"You wouldn't dare. You and your friends will be destroyed." The Hybrid said.

"Kari put a force field up and Davis be nice to my sister." Tai said.

"Tai don't." Kari said.

"Sorry guys, but I have to do it. You'll have to handle the rest. I believe in each of you." Tai said and winked.

"Tai NO!" Davis said, but was held back. Tai pressed the button and Kari put up the force field as everything was destroyed. When Kari put the field down she placed her hands on her face and Davis held onto her.

"That was some hardcore." Zane said.

"He saved the world." T.K. said.

"Yeah…..for now. I don't think those things are giving up." Davis said. "Someone has to stop them and I think it's up to us."


	9. Grounded

Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya with Jun after picking her up from college were driving through the city at night.

"He's starting to become a good boy." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Davis Motomiya is not a good boy. He's starting to become a great boy." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Where did this come from?" Jun said.

"Your brother is starting to become more mature and is really starting to grow up." Mr. Motomiya said. Then an explosion caused them to stop. When they came out of the car they saw a Hybrid. They ran for cover, but saw someone heading towards the Hybrid.

"Hey kid you're going the…." Jun said, but stopped when they saw Davis. "Davis?"

"Davis wait!" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Stop!" Mr. Motomiya said. They stopped when he did and he transformed.

"Silphymon!"

"Davis?" Mrs. Motomiya said. Silphymon ran into attack and pounded the Hybrid across the face.

"Filth how dare you touch me." The Hybrid said.

"**Static Force**."

Silphymon tried to blast him, but the Hybrid jumped up and slammed his feet down on him knocking him out.

"Davis!" Mrs. Motomiya said. The Hybrid was about to finish him, but a stream of fire blocked him. He turned and saw the Kari, T.K., and Zane.

"Stay away from him." Kari said.

"I have no time for you now." The Hybrid said and jumped over them to get away.

"Guys Davis is still down." T.K. said as they went to check on him. He turned back and had a black eye with him getting up.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Davis said.

"It looked like he was heading to the docks." T.K. said.

"You guys check it out if I don't get home my parents are going wonder where I am and I'll be grounded." Davis said.

"What about your black eye?" Kari said.

"Don't worry my parents have been thinking I've grown up so I bet they'll believe me." Davis said.

…

The Motomiyas

"I'm home, is Jun here?" Davis said as he came in, but when he did his parents were scalding at him.

"And where have you been young man?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I was out with Kari. Hey Jun you're home." Davis said.

"Hey Davis." Jun said not really happy.

"Honey look at his eye." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"That's quite the shiner." Mr. Motomiya said.

"You could have put your eye out?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Don't worry there was just this jerk talking bad to Kari." Davis said.

"Davis are you sure it was a jerk and not a GIANT ALIEN." Mr. Motomiya said and Davis knew he was busted.

"I can't believe this. You lied to us over and over." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"We saw you Davis turn into one of those digimon." Jun said.

"What? That's silly." Davis said, but Mr. Motomiya grabbed his wrist showing the omnitrix. "I can explain."

"Really?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Yeah and it's going to be a long story." Davis said as he told them everything. "So now I can change into more digimon to stop the Hybrid that are out to take over the Earth."

"When exactly did all this happen?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"I found the omnitrix three years ago. When I was on that summer trip with Tai and the others." Davis said.

"Of course the Kamiyas. You've been doing crazy stuff ever since you met that Kari girl." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Kari and Tai have nothing to do with this. They…." "Lied." Mr. Motomiya interrupted.

"They lied to their parents since this whole digimon thing. Then you got involved. I won't have you lying too." Mr. Motomiya said.

"It's our own fault. We should have paid more attention so our son wouldn't be needlessly risking his life every day." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Not needlessly Mom. I was destine to protect the digital world and the omnitrix is attached to me. It can't come off." Davis said.

"Knowing Mom and Dad it's coming off." Jun said.

"It is." Mr. Motomiya said. He tried all his tools to get the omnitrix off, but they all ended up broken. "Okay it's not coming off."

"Told you." Davis said.

"It doesn't even have a scratch." Mr. Motomiya said. "In that case you're forbidden from using the omnitrix."

"But Dad all of humanity is counting on me…." "Understand." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Yes sir." Davis said and went to his room with Veemon up from a nap.

"Hey what's going on?" Veemon said.

"You didn't hear all that?" Davis said.

"I had a nap after eating a whole pizza." Veemon said and belched.

"My parents know about the omnitrix. Now I can't use it." Davis said and his phone went off. "Hello."

"Davis we're at the dock. Apparently we found out the Hybrid have a freighter." Kari said.

"A what?" Davis said.

"A big boat." T.K. said.

"What do the Hybrid want with a boat?" Davis said.

"That's what we're trying to find out." T.K. said as he tried to hack in the computer.

"I don't think they'll let us." Zane said as DNAliens came in.

"Davis get here." Kari said.

"I'm on my way." Davis said as he hung up and exit his room. "I got to go help Kari with a project. I promised."

"Alright since you promised, but be back by 9." Mrs. Motomiya said. Davis ran down to the end of the hall and slammed down the watch.

"Grumblemon!"

Right when he transformed a light shined on him and his parents spotted him.

"Oh man." Grumblemon said.

"Do you think we're that gullible? We were teenagers too." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Davis Motomiya you are grounded." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"What! You can't ground me. I'm a powerful digimon." Grumblemon said.

"You're a digimon who's about to get an old spanking." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Get back in your room young man." Mr. Motomiya said with Grumblemon grumbling. When he was back in his room his phone went off.

"Hello." Grumblemon said.

"Where are you?" Kari said. "We're in a lot of trouble."

"And a lot of DNAliens." Zane said.

"Kari do you have a spell to amplify sound?" Grumblemon said.

"I think I have something." Kari said.

"Aim the phone at them, cast the spell, and cover your ears." Grumblemon said.

"**Donoso**."

When Kari cast the spell at the phone Grumblemon yelled in it that turned into a sonic wave that blasted the DNAliens. Then Mrs. Motomiya took his phone.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Motomiya said and when she did Kari hanged up.

"I think Davis is in trouble." Kari said. Back at the Motomiyas Davis' parents placed his phone in a bag.

"That's my phone." Davis said.

"A cell phone is a privilege not a right. You can have it back when we can trust you." Mr. Motomiya said.

"They're only do this to protect you and mad because you lied to them." Jun said.

"Davis are you hanging with a bad crowd?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Are they telling you it's okay to turn into digimon, lie to your parents?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"No that's my choice." Davis said.

"I don't think that's helping." Veemon said.

"I want to know who this bad influence is." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I can't tell you that." Davis said, but Mrs. Motomiya stare him down until he broke down. A little later the phone in his room went off and he answered. "Hello."

"You ratted me out!" T.K. said.

"I can explain." Davis said.

"What's to explain?" T.K. said. "I never saw my Mom furious with me. How dare you help your friend deceive his parents young man." He mimicked his Mom. "Why did you tell them? You could stand up to creeps like Malomyotismon and Chimeramon."

"They never gave me the Mom look, sorry." Davis said.

"You're sorry and I'm grounded instead of trying to find out what the Hybrid want with that freighter." T.K. said.

"Don't worry I was strong enough not to rat out Kari. She and Zane are going to check it out." Davis said.

"Whoa you sent Zane with your girlfriend, and I'm the only one you ratted out!" T.K. said.

"Oh I got to go." Davis said and hung up.

…

The Ocean

Kari and Zane appeared through a puff of pink smoke on the freighter that had DNAliens. They snuck inside and there was a strong smell.

"What stinks?" Zane said.

"I'm guessing that." Kari said as they saw tanks of green liquid. Zane took out a bowl and tried to get a sample, but fell in and dragged Kari with him. "Nice one."

"It's worse up close." Zane said.

…

The Motomiyas

The Motomiyas were having dinner when the phone went off so Davis went and picked it up.

"Hello." Davis said. "This isn't a good time." He said with his voice lowered

"It's not great over here either." Zane said. "We're in some stink and guards could show up."

"Conference T.K. in." Davis said. At T.K.'s his phone went off.

"Hello." T.K. said.

"We can't get a grip on the wall." Zane said.

"We got company coming." Kari said.

"Kari, Zane is that you?" T.K. said.

"Kari can't you use a spell?" Davis said.

"Not without giving away our location." Kari said.

"Zane absorb something and bust out of the tank." Davis said.

"Absorb what?" Zane said.

"What's your phone made of?" Davis said.

"Titanium why? Oh!" Zane said.

"Guys I think I know what Zane and Kari are in. Bat guano." T.K. said with Zane busting the tank and they got out.

"What's guano?" Zane said.

"When bats go number two." T.K. said and both were grossed out.

"Davis you're on punishment get off the phone." Mr. Motomiya said.

"One minute." Davis said.

"Apparently that freighter is loaded with that stuff." T.K. said.

"What would the Hybrid want with it?" Kari said. Then a line went dead. "Davis?" His parents hung up the phone on him.

"No phone means no phone. Go to your room." Mrs. Motomiya said and Davis went in.

"Davis something's up with your computer." Veemon said. Davis start it up and saw Kari and Zane.

"You found a wireless interface." Davis said.

"Yeah, but they're not happy about it." Zane said with DNAliens after them.

"See that hook. Zane grab it and Kari get ready to fly." Davis said. "Press the button Kari and go."

"Whoa that was cool." Zane said, but Davis had a scared look.

"What's wrong?" Kari said.

"Guys get out of there." Davis said, but they got grabbed by the Hybrid.

"We meet again vermin." He Hybrid said.

"Davis a little help." Zane said, but the computer went off and Davis saw his parents unplugged it.

"Dad no!" Davis said.

"Oh don't you no me. You have defied us for the last time." Mr. Motomiya said.

"My friends are in trouble I got to help them." Davis said.

"I don't want to hear another word." Mrs. Motomiya said. "You're not talking, calling, texting, or emailing anyone."

"You will stay here until we tell you to otherwise, and that means no Veemon." Mr. Motomiya said grabbing Veemon.

"NO!" Davis shouted. "I don't care how you punish me, but you're not going to keep me from seeing or helping my friends. They need me now as well as the fate of the world and I have to do what's right." He opened his window and jumped out.

"Davis!" Mr. Motomiya said. Davis slammed the watch before he hit the ground.

"Tyrannomon!"

He hit the ground and headed off to help Kari and Zane.

….

The Freighter

DNAliens were working while Kari and Zane were tied up.

"This stinks." Zane said.

"What the shame of defeat?" The Hybrid said.

"No I mean the bat poop. I can't believe you eat this." Zane said.

"Gross." Kari said.

"We do not eat it." The Hybrid said.

"What else would you do with it?" Zane said, but before he could answer Tyrannomon knocked him down.

"That felt good." Tyrannomon said.

"I thought you were sent to your room without supper?" Kari said.

"Enjoy me while you can. I'll be grounded till I go to college." Tyrannomon said as he got them loose.

"He was about to tell us what he uses this stuff for." Zane said.

"The DNAliens down there are workers turning it into a power source." Tyrannomon said.

"You figured that out?" Kari said.

"T.K." Tyrannomon said. "Question is power source for what?"

"It's a surprise for your human kind." The Hybrid said. DNAleins went after them and Zane absorbed the cable covering his body. Tyrannomon jumped down to the Hybrid. He tried to tackle him, but the Hybrid grabbed his mouth and kneed him under the chin and tossed him down.

"Time to perish." They Hybrid said, but the door opened and was forced back by Mr. Motomiya holding a gun.

"Nice shot honey." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Practice." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Davis are you okay?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Mom, Dad?" Tyrannomon said.

"Hey a little help." Kari said as the DNaliens got a hold of her and Zane.

"You're his roughen friend." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I got it." Mr. Motomiya said as he aimed.

"Hey watch where you point that thing." Zane said, but the DNAliens ran off. "Uh thanks." With that they both went down.

"Mom Dad I'm sorry I ran out like that." Tyrannomon said.

"Don't be. We're proud of you. Your friend and girlfriend were in trouble and you had to help them." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"His friends, honey the world was in trouble. Davis saved it." Mr. Motomiya said.

"We helped." Zane said, but Kari elbowed him in the gut.

"The point is Davis we're sorry. We just didn't want to see you get hurt or worse." Mr. Motomiya said.

"It's about to get worse." The Hybrid said.

"**Blaze Blast**."

Tyrannomon pushed him back with his flames and whacked his tail into him. After they got off the ship blew up.

"Okay I took care of the ship." Zane said.

"Where's the Hybrid you were suppose to bring him?" Davis said.

"Was I?" Zane said. "Kidding he was already gone."

"You're right about him Mom." Davis said.

…

The Motomiyas

"I'm real sorry I didn't tell you." Davis said as they got home. "Tai thought it would be best to protect you."

"That's what we were trying to do with you." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Hey Davis T.K. said there are aliens in the woods." Jun said.

"You better get going." Mr. Motomiya said and Davis ran out the door knowing their son is a hero.

"It's cold in the woods. Bring a jacket." Mrs. Motomiya said.

AN: Sorry for this being so long


	10. Digimon X

"I'm only saying it one last time. Auto show." Zane said as he and the others were in his car trying to figure out what to do for the night.

"Zane we're going to the lake." Kari said.

"I think auto show could be cool." T.K. said.

"I don't see why we can't go to the lake." Davis said.

"You're just agreeing with your girlfriend." Zane said and soon were surrounded by Troopmon and a Wisemon.

"Uh can we help you?" T.K. said as they stepped out.

"Are any of you Davis Motomiya?" Wisemon said.

"I am." Davis said.

"We are servants of a digimon named Dinohyumon." Wisemon said. "I am his administrator Wisemon. Don't let anything fool you. I maybe an ultimate, but I'm not much of a fighter."

"Okay is there something you need?" Davis said.

"You see a youngling close to Dinohyumon named Kotemon, and our prince, has been taken by a digimon named Matadormon." Wisemon said.

"And you want my help to find him." Davis said.

"We be happy to help any digimon who needs help." Kari said.

"Good because there's a slight problem." Wisemon said.

"Attention people of Earth." Dinohyumon's voice came from Zane's radio. "My name is Dinohyumon. I am very displeased because my friend Kotemon has been taken and I will take drastic action to get him back. You have at least 24 hours to find him from Matadormon or you'll planet suffers."

"What the heck is he doing putting in danger?" T.K. said.

"Dinohyumon sees Kotemon as his own child, especially since Kotemon digivolve into Dinohyumon." Wisemon said.

"Another problem. My radio picks up communication frequency that Earth doesn't get." Zane said.

"But Dinohyumon doesn't know that." Kari said.

"Then we better find Kotemon fast." T.K. said.

"Do you have anything that belongs to Kotemon?" Kari said.

"Why yes a piece of clothing." Wisemon said handing her a piece of Kotemon's clothing. She used her magic to track Kotemon.

"Got it he's at the dam, and he's trying to fight back." Kari said.

…

The Dam

Kotemon was running from Matadormon, but Matadormon jumped in front of him. Kotemon tried to use his kendo stick to fight, but Matador blocked it.

"Oh boy." Kotemon said as Matadormon slid kicked him down and he fell to the bottom of the trench.

"**Thousand Arrow**."

Matadormon started firing arrows from his arms, but Kotemon kept on moving. Davis and the others were teleported to the dam.

"Down there." Kari said as they saw Matadormon firing at Kotemon. Troopmon started firing at Matadormon, but he jumped out of the way. Zane slid down and absorbed the stone. He headed over and picked up Kotemon.

"Kari get me over there." T.K. said. Kari used her magic and got T.K. to the other side. He spin kicked Matadormon, but he started swinging his arms and blades at him.

"Get down and help Zane." Davis said as all the others went down.

"**Butterfly Breaking Trumpet Kick**."

Matadormon jumped up and was about to slam his foot on T.K., but he jumped over the edge and Matador ended up kicking the dam causing it to break open and water burst out.

"I gotta stop that water." Davis said. He looked for the right digimon until he came on one he hasn't used before. "Guess it's a good as time as any to give this one a shot." He slammed it down and felt energy coursing through him.

"Susanoomon!"

Susanoomon used his power of water to send the water back and used the power of earth to rebuild the dam.

"Nice has he ever went this guy before?" Zane said.

"Nope and with all that power he's got to be the go to hero from now on." T.K. said. Then Matadormon came down and grabbed Kotemon with him jumping away.

"Motomiya get him." Zane said, but Susannomon wouldn't move.

"Davis come on Matadormon is getting away." T.K. said.

…..

Davis

"This is so cool." Davis said as he was faced with two lady digimon floating in space.

"A pleasure it is." A fairy said.

"Now we have a third." A blue lady said.

"Okay so who are you two?" Davis said.

"I am Kazemon, the warrior of wind in the digital world."

"I am Ranamon, the warrior of water in the digital world."

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I have to get moving. The Earth is in trouble by Dinohyumon." Davis said.

"I feel sorry. Billions of lives will be lost." Kazemon said.

"They probably have it coming." Ranamon said.

"Can you tell me what I'm even doing here?" Davis said.

"Susanoomon is made of the legendary warriors." Kazemon said. "We are two of them and your omnitrix holds three which is Mercurymon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon."

"Look this is cool and all, but I need to get going. Can you at least show me you friends?" Davis said.

"Seconded." Kazemon said.

"Motion carried." Ranamon said as they showed what was happening outside Susanoomon.

…..

"Come on at least bend." Zane said as he tried to stuff him in the trunk of his car.

"Zane don't he could be hurt or something." T.K. said.

"Kotemon's kendo stick." A Troopmon said.

"Try to wake him up. I can still track Kotemon." Kari said, but they were teleported away.

…

A Throne

They were teleported in a throne room where Dinohyumon was on waiting for them.

"Dinohyumon!" Wisemon said.

"I see you still don't have the prince." Dinohyumon said.

"Lord Dinohyumon I'm terribly sorry." Wisemon said.

"You're Dinohyumon?" T.K. said.

"Yes who are you?" Dinohyumon said.

"The guys who tried to help you." Zane said.

"Well I grew impatient." Dinohyumon said as he grabbed a microphone and a vision of Earth came on a screen. "People of Earth you might want to hurry because time is running out."

"They can't hear you." Kari said.

"Maybe I should show what I can do to get my point across." Dinohyumon said. "Bring me the conquest ray." He was given a button.

"Don't do it." T.K. said. Dinohyumon pressed it. "No!"

"Relax the prince is still there, but it did fire at the little one." Dinohyumon said as Pluto came up and was destroyed.

"How did you do that?" Kari said.

"We have a weapon that opens a digital gate and fires a ray powerful enough to destroy a planet." Dinohyumon said. "Unless I get Kotemon back that's what will happen to Earth."

….

Davis

Davis just saw what Dinohyumon did to Pluto.

"He just destroyed Pluto." Davis said.

"If I know my facts on Earth you called it a dwarf planet." Ranamon said.

"I don't care I got to help the others." Davis said as he tried to use the watch, but nothing.

"We're not finish disgusting yet." Kazemon said.

"We still have old business." Ranamon said.

"I say we move to new business." Davis said.

"Seconded." Kazemon said.

"Motion carried." Ranamon said not to happy.

"I say we stop Dinohyumon now." Davis said.

"No." They both said.

"Disable the conquest ray." Davis said.

"No." They both said.

"We have to do something." Davis said.

"Well…we haven't heard arguments." Kazemon said.

"Haven't you two decide on anything?" Davis said.

"Well…." They both hesitated.

…

Dinohyumon's Throne

"Sir we received a message from Matadormon saying he'll return Kotemon for a price." Troopmon said.

"As long as he returns him." Dinohyumon said.

"Fine as soon as we get Kotemon back we're done." Kari said.

"I don't think so." Zane said.

"As soon as Kotemon returns destroy Matadormon, destroy Earth and all is forgiven." Dinohyumon said.

"See what I mean." Zane said as he absorbed his tires over his body. He bounced at them and grabbed the button. "Let's go." They jumped in car and drove off with Troopmon following.

…

Davis

"Davis we understand that you want to help." Kazemon said.

"But we need to finish disgusting first." Ranamon said.

"I can't wait." Davis said. "That's it I'm out of here. Let me out."

"Is there a seconded?" Ranamon said, but no response.

"When the omnitrix was formed how it is we were the only two in Susanoomon, but now that we have a third for decision how can we let you go." Kazemon said.

"Got that boy, you're never changing back." Ranamon said.

…

Dinohyumon's Thrown

Troopmon were searching for the others when they drove right past them.

"Can't Dinohyumon take Kotemon and leave Earth out of it?" T.K. said.

"I know about guys like this. They call themselves the Encourgin." Zane said. "I could tell you more, but I hardly understand them."

"Look out." Kari said as there were Troopmon with Wisemon and Dinohyumon. Zane put the car in reverse and drove off. They were stopped when Matadormon and Kotemon came out and were surrounded.

"Kotemon you're okay!" Dinohyumon said.

"Guards arrest Dinohyumon." Kotemon surprising everyone.

"Orders are orders." Wisemon as Dinohyumon was taken prisoner.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dinohyumon said.

"Part of a deal I made with Matadormon." Kotemon and took the button. "These humans tried to save me so I spare them. Once I destroy Earth it will be perfect for my celebration of taking over and you get front row seats." They were brought back to the throne with the others and Susanoomon in a cage.

"What's that kid doing?" T.K. said.

"He's a stupid kid, probably doesn't know better." Zane said.

"What are your orders my prince?" Wisemon said.

"Prepare the conquest ray for fire." Kotemon said.

…

Davis

"You can't just keep me here." Davis said.

"Oh I think we can." Ranamon said.

"We never had a third individual, but now that we do we can't let you leave." Kazemon said.

"If you don't the entire Earth will be destroyed. I need to do something now." Davis said.

"We still have much to disgust." Kazemon said.

"I say we move onto a new topic." Ranamon said.

"No!" Davis said. "You two stay and talk, I don't need Susanoomon. I got nine other guys who can do it better."

…..

Dinohyumon's Throne

"Ready to fire, let's do it." Kotemon said ready to press the button and the others worried until there was a green flash behind them.

"Silphymon!"

When Susanoomon transformed Kotemon stopped and was scared. Silphymon was able to pull the bars apart.

"Blowing up worlds are for big kids only." Silphymon said. The Troopmon began to fire, but Silphymon jumped up and they either blasted each other or Silphymon blasted them. Matadormon was about to fire his arrows.

"**Static Force**."

Silphymon blasted Matadormon against the wall knocking him out.

"Now, give it here!" Silphymon said.

"Who's going to make me?" Kotemon said.

"Kotemon." Dinohyumon was at the entrance.

"Fun's over and I doubt the king will be pleased." Dinohyumon said.

"So now are we done?" T.K. said.

"Yes now away with you." Dinohyumon and they were teleported away with them back in Zane's car and back in Odaiba.

"So Davis what happened back there?" Kari said.

"Well there's no way I'm going to be Susanoomon again." Davis said.

"Why not it had some real power." Zane said.

"Yeah my most powerful transformation ever, but it's not worth it." Davis said.


	11. Black Star

Zane's car pulled up to an old warehouse where Davis heard that something was happening inside.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Zane said.

"That's what the tip said." Davis said.

"That's just it. I'm the one that gets tips. You got no connections." Zane said.

"Come on Zane I got connections." Davis said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's check it out." T.K. said as they headed up to the roof and when they looked through the skylight they saw the Ever Knights.

"Ever Knights." Zane said as he absorbed the stone from the roof.

"Looks like that tip was right." Kari said and Davis activated the watch.

"Mercurymon!"

They jumped right down.

"Freeze!" Mercurymon said, but they didn't move or say anything.

"Hey didn't you hear the man." Zane said.

"I don't think so." Kari said as her hand passed through one of them.

"Holograms, but who placed them here?" Mercurymon said and the holograms went away.

"Alright don't move." Out of the shadows came a Strikedramon.

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"I'm am Strikedramon. Majester of the plumbers." Strikedramon said.

"Majester?" Mercurymon said and turned back.

"It's a ranking in the plumbers." Strikedramon said. "I got word that there's a group that's been impersonating plumbers and it looks like I found them."

"Impersonating plumbers, what are you talking about? Our friend Tai Kamiya was a plumber." T.K. said.

"Yes I know of Tai Kamiya. He was a good man in the plumbers." Strikedramon said.

"He was my brother." Kari said.

"Yes I've read your files." Strikedramon said. "You're Davis Motomiya. You hold the omnitrix and stood up to some evil digimon. You're Kari Kamiya relative of Tai. However you Blondie you have no connection to the plumbers that I know of."

"Maybe no one in my family was a plumber, but I've been doing my best to help." T.K. said.

"Relax you're not charged with anything unlike your friend." Strikedramon said looking at Zane. "We know about you."

"You do?" Zane said.

"You've been part of this alien gladiator ring three years ago." Strikedramon said. "Not only that you misused your powers and stole a badge from a plumber."

"You mean from that Divermon. He was toast anyway." Zane said.

"He's changed. He's been helping us." Kari said.

"He's been impersonating an officer." Strikedramon said and held his hand out. "Give me the badge you took."

"Don't take my badge, please." Zane said.

"Now!" Strikedramon said. Zane handed it over and Strikedramon shut it off. "Alright I'll let you kids off with a warning, but if I hear you do anything you're all going in the null void." After that he was teleported away.

…

The Next Day

They were at a smoothie joint and Davis came back with four drinks.

"Here guys." Davis said handing them one except Zane didn't take it. "Come on Zane."

"I don't want a stupid smoothie." Zane said.

"Maybe you should leave him alone Davis." T.K. said.

"Yeah Strikedramon practically put us out of business." Kari said.

"So what, we keep doing what we do. Take down any alien we can." Davis said.

"He took my badge." Zane said.

"Badges, we don't need no stinking badges." Davis said acting macho.

"You think this is a joke." Zane said as he grabbed Davis by the collar of his shirt.

"Zane stop, what' gotten into you?" T.K. said.

"I never told you this, but my father, before he passed, he was a plumber." Zane said.

"Your father!" Kari said.

"Wait the police or the toilet fixers?" Davis said.

"The police you idiot." Zane said.

"That's how you no so much about alien tech and stuff with your powers. You're a plumbers." T.K. said.

"Yeah, even though I was only four and barely knew it I wanted to be like him." Zane said. "I need my badge back. It makes me feel he's still with me." He got in his car and drove off.

….

Underground

Underground were DNAliens and their ship, but in a cave a man in a metal mask and black clothing came. He fired black beams from his hand and blasted the DNAliens. He continued into the ship until he entered the Hybrid's room.

"You dare come on my ship and attack." The Hybrid said.

"Yeah I do." The man said as he fired the black beams and the Hybrid was growing weak.

"What are you doing to me?" The Hybrid said.

"I need your help with something." The man said.

…

Zane

Zane was at a garage working on the bottom of his car when he noticed someone came up.

"Go away." Zane said.

"It's just me." He pulled out and saw it was only T.K.

"What are you doing here?" Zane said.

"Well one I brought you a soda. I thought you were tired of smoothies." T.K. said as he handed Zane a drink. Then a bag that held marble sized balls.

"What's this?" Zane said.

"I thought it could cheer you up or something. Each little ball is made of a different material." T.K. said.

"Thanks, but that's not how it works. I need a lot of material. This is only enough to cover my hand." Zane said.

"Look Zane I know you're upset." T.K. said. "I can't empathize what you've been through because I didn't lose him, but my parents split when I was young and my Dad took my brother and left."

"That doesn't even come close to what I felt." Zane said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help." T.K. said, but the Hybrid broke through the wall.

"Vermin you will suffer under my wrath." The Hybrid said.

"Isn't this random for the Hybrid?" T.K. said as Zane absorbed the metal from his car covering his body. He ran into pound him, but the Hybrid repelled him. T.K. grabbed a box of nails and through the nails with the points sticking out and striking the Hybrid and sticking in his arms.

"Nice shot." Zane said. The Hybrid brushed the nails off and T.K. kicked him in the face, but was swat away. Zane slid and absorbed the ground covered in stone. He gave him and uppercut, but the Hybrid kicked him to the wall. He was about to finish them when Tyrannomon grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?" Tyrannomon said and tossed him out.

"Are you guys okay?" Kari said.

"We're fine." T.K. said.

"**Wild Buster**."

Tyrannomon ran right into the Hybrid and knocked him down like a bowling pin. The others came out and Strikedramon teleported in.

"How did I know you kids would cause trouble?" Strikedramon said.

"Us? We were just…." "Attacking me for no reason." The Hybrid interrupted Tyrannomon.

"He's one of the aliens that are trying to take over our planet." Tyrannomon said.

"How about some evidence kid." Strikedramon said.

"They attacked me, claimed they were plumbers." The Hybrid said.

"That's it you're all coming in for questioning." Strikedramon said.

"Actually you all are coming with me." They saw the mystery man and blasted his black beams. Kari brought up a force field around her and T.K. took cover, but the others got hit.

"Why me? You said you wouldn't." The Hybrid said.

"I can't be trusted." The man said. Tyrannomon tried to push through. "I forgot how strong you are Davis." Tyrannomon was forced to change back.

"Who are you?" Davis said, but he figured it out. "Kari, T.K. run!"

"What!?" Kari said.

"We're not leaving you guys." T.K. said.

"You've got to get away. You're our only chance. Run!" Davis said as he passed out. T.K. gabbed a trash can and tossed it at the man as cover for them to get away.

"You can't hide forever lovely Kari and T.K. I'll fine you, but first." The man said and took the others.

….

Lake

They were taken to the same lake building when they came across the truth about Luke Shine Star. They were chained up and in a force field.

"I don't get it. That's the guy who told me about you guys." Strikedramon said.

"He tricked you for his own game. He scammed big ugly too." Zane said with the Hybrid snarling. "Well he did."

"I know who he is." Davis said.

"Do you?" The man said as he came to them.

"You have to be someone who knows about the plumbers, but you would have to have a grudge against us." Davis said. "Your powers of draining energy was a real give away. Why don't you take off the mask Luke."

"Wait that's Luke Shine Star?" Zane said. "The same guy who drained energy from all those girls from his school and Kari? Not to mention tried to steal your girlfriend."

"Yes." The Man revealed to be Luke said. "When we last fought my powers changed, but so did my hunger."

"High school girls too tough for you?" Davis said.

"My thirst for power changed and after what happened last time I was transformed." Luke said taking off his mask. "Now I am Black Star." His face was now shriveled up, grey, nearly bald, and whatever hair he had left was dull in color and they were grossed out. "You did this to me so now you're going to pay." He launched his black beams and drained all four of them. "Your powers will be mine."

"If you can reach that watch maybe Susanoomon." Zane said.

"No. If he absorbs that power nothing will stop him." Davis said.

"Eventually I'll have it all." Black Star said.

"Luke!" He turned around and saw Kari and T.K.

"Yikes." T.K. said.

"I swear he looked better when he tried to get me to date me." Kari said.

"You two can't stop me." Black Star said. "I have all the powers of your friends, plus the Hybrid. You can't take me alone."

"Who said anything about being alone?" Kari said and DNAliens busted in through the windows.

"They're pretty mad about you kidnapping their boss." T.K. said. All the DNAliens attacked, but Black Star grabbed them and absorbed their power, but there were so many. Kari and T.K. were able to get the force field down by deactivating it. Zane absorbed the metal covering his body and got him with Davis and Strikedramon free.

"Thanks kid. I was wrong about you." Strikedramon said.

"What about me?" The Hybrid said still chained up.

"Hang in there." Davis said.

"Too many to absorb." Luke said.

"And the bad news keeps coming." Kari said as she blasted him with energy. Davis became Grumblemon and slammed his hammer on him. T.K. got a chain around his ankle and swung him around. Davis became Halsemon and used his eye lasers to blast him. Strikedramon used a blaster and blasted him and Zane pounded him in the air. Halsemon became Angeon and pounded him with his staff back to the ground.

"Nighty night." He saw Tyrannomon and slammed his feet down on him. He turned back and Davis fell back with Kari catching him.

"Easy you never been through so many transformations." Kari said.

"Will he be okay?" Strikedramon said.

"So dizzy, need kiss." Davis said.

"He'll be fine." T.K. said.

"Wait the Hybrid." Zane said, but gone with the DNAliens. After that Black Star was tapped in an energy container.

"You sure he won't escape?" Davis said.

"It's level six technology. He's going to the null void." Strikedramon said. "It's good to know Earth is in good hands. He's the badge back and for you two." He gave the badge back to Zane and ones to Kari and T.K. Davis expected one. "Don't push it you have the omnitrix." He teleported away and Zane was about to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Kari said.

"I got to go tell my Mom." Zane said.


	12. Survive The Desert

Davis and the others were busy fighting another Hybrid. Zane jumped up with his body covered in metal and pounded it across the face and then T.K. had a stack of crates fall on top of it.

"Fill free to jump in any minute Motomiya." Zane said.

"I got it." Davis said as he slammed down the watch.

"Grumblemon!"

Grumblemon was about to slam his hammer down on the Hybrid, but he grabbed the hammer. Grublemon jumped on his face, but he tried to pry him off.

"Get off me insect." The Hybrid said.

"**Clona Jawo Misocka**."

Kari had crates and chains and they smashed and wrapped around the Hybrid, but he was able to break free even with Grumblemon on his face. He was then heading for a hexagon stone with a few contraptions on it.

"Don't let him get in that thing it's a teleporter." Zane said.

"I'm trying, but Grumblemon isn't really muscle compared to this guy." Grumblemon said. They Hybrid was able to get the teleporter started, but Zane tossed a crate at a piece of it. It began to malfunction and the Hybrid and Grumblemon were pulled in.

"Davis?" Kari said.

…

Davis And The Hybrid

Grumblemon and the Hybrid fell from a portal in the sky and landed in some kind of desert.

"Where are we?" Grumblemon said.

"I have no idea." The Hybrid said and swatted him away. "How dare you interfere."

"This isn't my fault." Grumblemon said.

"You're comrade damaged the teleported. I have no information on this planet." The Hybrid said. Then something moved under the sand and a Scorpiomon came out from the ground.

"A Scorpiomon!" Grumblemon said. Scorpiomon tried using his stinger, but the Hybrid grabbed it.

"Quick use your weapon." The Hybrid said.

"It's called a hammer." Grumblemon said.

"**Seismic Sledge**."

He jumped over Scorpiomon and slammed his hammer over on its head. Then the Hybrid used the stinger and struck it in the head turning it into data.

"That might have been a little extreme." Grumblemon said.

"What creature was that?" The Hybrid said.

"It's called a digimon. I see creatures like that every day. That means we're in the digital world where everything is composed of data." Grumblemon said.

"Fascinating." The Hybrid said.

"I know about this world. There should be a digital gate somewhere." Grumblemon said. "The sooner we find it the sooner we can get out." He started scratching his butt.

"Your kind disgust me." The Hybrid said.

"What?" Grumblemon said. "Oh you don't like this form, no problem." He pressed the omnitrix on his chest and turned back.

"See I'm just a human." Davis said.

"That's even worse." The Hybrid said.

"Whatever, I have a device that can get us through a digital gate. We just need to find it." Davis said.

"Very well, but I will not follow an inferior insect." The Hybrid said. "You will remain at least ten paces behind me."

"What?" Davis said.

"Ten paces behind." The Hybrid said and after ten paces Davis started to follow. They kept moving until the Hybrid fell to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Davis said as he went to check on him.

"Don't touch me. The desert is not a place for the Hybrid. I must rest." The Hybrid said, but Davis saw his waist shrink.

"Rest won't cut it. You're dehydrated. I think I got something that can help both of us." Davis said as he used the watch.

"Icedevimon!"

He blew cold air onto the Hybrid to cool him down, but the Hybrid resisted.

"Stop! Don't contaminate me." The Hybrid said.

"I'm just trying to help. We don't have any water." Icedevimon said.

"I can handle myself." The Hybrid said as his chest opened up and tentacles came out digging into the sand.

"Yuck, gross." Icedevimon said disgusted.

"We Hybrid can scan the ground for water as a means to survive." The Hybrid said.

"I didn't know you Hybrid were some kind of plant." Icedevimon said.

"We are not some kind of anything." They Hybrid said and when he withdrew his tentacles water came out of the sand. When they were rehydrated they kept on moving up a hill until the ground under them started to move.

"What was that?" The Hybrid said.

"I don't know. I'm not an expert on this world." Davis said. Then groups of Skullscopiomon started coming out of the ground. "I'm guessing these guys aren't friendly." He slammed down the omnitrix.

"Silphymon!"

"Do something, don't let these insects touch me." The Hybrid said.

"I'm trying, but there are hundreds of these guys." Silphymon said as he kept blasting at them. "Wait you might to grab something."

"**Astral Laser**."

Silphymon blasted a rock that caused the sand to slide taking the Skullscorpiomon to go with it. The Hybrid slid with the sand until Silphymon got a hold of him until the sand stopped.

"That was a close one." Silphymon said.

"How dare you touch me." The Hybrid said as he yanked his arm back. He was about to walk off until Silphmon got in front of him.

"What is your problem!?" Silphymon shouted. "I get you don't like the digimon I turn into, but come on. I was saving you." The Hybrid just kept on walking. Night came and Silphymon stopped. "This is a good place as any to set up camp for the night."

"I say we keep going." The Hybrid said.

"No I say we camp for the night." Silphymon said.

"You camp if you want, but with the cold air at night I am back to my full strength." The Hybrid said. He was about to go on his own until the ground shook. "We shall camp here for the night." Davis got a fire going, but the Hybrid kept away from the fire.

"Why don't you come over by the fire?" Davis said.

"I shall not go near heat." The Hybrid said.

"It's a campfire. You sit around it and talk." Davis said. "I never really told my name. I'm Davis, Davis Motomiya."

"I am Rhine Rasic the III, seventh son of the noble order, descendent of…." "I'll just call you Rhine." Davis interrupted.

"That is disrespectful." The Hybrid named Rhine said.

"Whatever you should get some sleep." Davis said.

"I shall stay and watch, you sleep." Rhine said.

"Oh no I'm wide awake. I'll take the first watch." Davis said.

"As I said before the cold air of the night has brought me to full strength. I hold more power than you so I shall handle anything." Rhine said.

"I've noticed. Fine you watch if you want. I'm getting some sleep." Davis said. While he slept Rhine kept watch. He went over to Davis and when he woke up Rhine was about to attack him, but he really attacked a Skullscorpiomon and tried to strangle it, but it cut his hand off with Skullscorpiomon walking away. "Can you regenerate it?"

"I have no capability." Rhine said.

"But it can be healed right?" Davis said.

"Not under these circumstances." Rhine said.

"I have an idea that could help." Davis said as he became Icedevimon. He grabbed his severed hand and placed it on his injured arm and used his ice to hold it into place.

"You might not be able to use it, but that's about as best as I can do." Icedevimon said and turned back.

"Perhaps moving through the night isn't a bad idea." Davis said. They kept on walking and the sun was about to rise. "See how far we get when we work together. I don't know how you think, but us humans aren't as bad as you think. If your kind was friendlier we could actually be friends." That had Rhine stop and think maybe he was wrong about Davis. They finally made it to a T.V. "Look that's a digital gate. We can get out of here." Davis ran for it, but Rhine stayed back. "Not the ten paces thing."

"Go home Davis, Davis Motomiya. I shall remain here." Rhine said.

"Did you hit your head?" Davis said and got out his D3. "Look with this we can get back to the real world and get on with our lives."

"No you go I shall remain here." Rhine said. "After this journey I need time to rethink of who I am and I can spend time learning of this world. I shall return one day and maybe find answers of ending the war between my people and yours."

…

The Real World

Back in the real world Zane was fiddling with the teleporter.

"I can't seem to get this thing to work." Zane said.

"We have to keep trying we got to find Davis." T.K. said.

"I'm right behind you." They turned and saw Davis.

"Davis!" Kari said as she ran and hugged him.

"How did you get here?" T.K. said.

"I was in the digital world. After I came through the digi-port I turned into Halsemon and flew here." Davis said.

"What happened to the Hybrid?" Kari said.

"I don't know right now, but I know we'll see him again." Davis said as he hid a smile from them.


	13. Bully The Bully

Inside an abandon were blast coming from a big blue robot that Davis and the others were fighting. Zane absorbed the stone from the ground and covered his body and pound it, but the robot repelled him.

"Davis a little help here." T.K. said.

"I'm trying." Davis said as he tried to get the omnitrix to work. The robot got a hold of Zane and started squeezing his waist with cracks forming.

"**Slickama**."

Kari launched an energy slash that sliced the robot's hand right off and got Zane loose.

"Got it." Davis said and slammed down the watch.

"Splashmon!"

"Water boy really?" Zane said.

"Robots hate water anyway." Splashmon said. The robot used its spare hand and started blasting at him, but Splashmon turned into water and the blast went right through him. He formed his shape again.

"**Hydro Pressure**."

He launched his water to push the robot back, but the robot created an energy field and expanded it tossing them through the wall. The robot tried to rebuild its severed hand.

"That's not happening." Splashmon said as he turned into water and dived down inside it. The robot began to malfunction and exploded with Splashmon's water going everywhere and on the others leaving his headband.

"Davis get off us." T.K. said.

"Sorry." Splashmon said as his hand band gathered the water.

"You otta be." Zane said and Davis turned back.

"That was pretty cool like the old days." Davis said.

"Just as long as took care of that thing." Zane said as he tossed the severed hand in the trunk of his car.

…

Smoothie Joint

After the battle they headed off to a smoothie joint and Davis got four smoothies.

"Nothing like smoothies after a rough morning." Davis said, but someone tilted the drinks and had them spill all over him. It was the bullies Lee and Mike who bullied Davis for years.

"Hey look Mike Loser Motomiya had an accident." Lee said.

"Do you want a diaper Motomiya?" Mike said with them laughing.

"Okay you got me so?" Davis said.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Lee said as he pushed him. Davis was going to use the omnitrix, but didn't.

"You know you're not even worth it." Davis said.

"Huh?" Lee said.

"Can't you two tried to grow up?" Davis said. "You two keep doing the same bully routine since about 2nd grade. Look around Lee we all grown up, even me. But you're still the same pathetic guy. I mean come on spilling my drink. You're just a sad man." After that Davis walked away and people cheered, but Lee was furious.

…

Lee And Mike

It became late at night and after what Davis said to Lee he was furious and kept kicking a can.

"I got to say Davis really stood his ground." Mike said.

"Nobody talks to me like that! Motomiya is going to pay." Lee said.

"Hey it's Zane's car." Mike said as they saw it just sitting on the road.

"So?" Lee said.

"So, if you trash one of the toughest guys' car people will be talking about it. Lee the baddest kid around." Mike said and Lee like it. While Davis and the others were having dinner they didn't notice that Lee and Mike were pushing Zane's car. Until they reached a hill and pushed it down having it crash into a light pole and his stuff falling out of the trunk and the alarm going off.

"Maybe we should have consider that." Lee said as they went down.

"Whoa check out this weird stuff." Mike said.

"Hey!" They looked up and saw Zane and the others and Zane was mad.

"What did you do to my car!?" Zane shouted.

"Grab something." Lee said. Mike grabbed the robot hand and ran off.

"Oh man my ride." Zane said.

"What is with those two?" T.K. said.

…

An Old Factory

Lee and Mike took cover in an old factory that builds mannequins.

"All that cool stuff and you just grabbed an arm?" Lee said.

"I think it's cool." Mike said as he slid the robot arm on. "Behold the awesome power of my robot arm." He made laser sounds until he actually fired a laser. "Whoa!"

"Give it here." Lee said as he took the arm and fired the lasers. "This thing is awesome. Imagine what I could do to Motomiya. It be the last time anyone laugh at me and be the last time he open his big mouth."

"Ha that be hilarious, scaring him to wet his pants." Mike said, but saw the smirk Lee was giving. "You mean that literally? Dude that might be taking things too far. Maybe you should give that back."

"No way this thing is mine now." Lee said with an evil smirk.

…

The Next Day

Zane was upset about his car as he tried to fix it. Davis came by with smoothies.

"Smoothies again?" Kari said as she took hers.

"These things are good." Davis said. "Hey Zane."

"I'm busy." Zane said.

"I just thought I could help or something." Davis said.

"You want to help me go away." Zane said.

"Fine." Davis said irritated, but took one of the smoothies. "No smoothie for you." He drank it and left.

"Zane I know you're upset about your car, but you don't have to be rude to Davis." T.K. said.

"I'll apologize later." Zane said, but Kari pulled him out from under his car giving him a look telling him to do it now. "Or now." Then Mike came running in panting.

"Where's Davis? I got to warn him. Something's wrong with Lee." Mike said.

"The guy who wrecked my car? Weren't you with him?" Zane said.

"It…..it was his idea." Mike lied to save himself.

"Right." Kari said knowing it was him.

"Look I just need to warn Davis." Mike said.

"I worry more about your friend. Where is he?" Zane said.

"At the old mannequin factory. It's our hang out." Mike said.

"Got it." Zane said.

"Zane don't do something stupid." Kari said, but he already ran out.

"Waste of breath Kari." T.K. said.

"I worry about him and Davis I got to get him." Mike said.

"Don't Mike, Davis can take care of himself." Kari said.

"Just listen." Mike said. "Lee isn't acting like himself and he's found a way to keep Davis quiet permanently and he means it literally."

…..

Old Mannequin Factory

"Knock, knock." Zane said as he busted the door down. "Don't bother hiding you weasel. Your friend told me you were here." Lee came out and had some sort of metal armor covering his entire arm coming from his hand. "Okay that's new."

"I didn't expect to have company." Lee said.

"Whatever, what's with the arm?" Zane said.

"Watch." Lee said as he blasted the wall. "You were just about to leave right?"

"No this is really good." Zane said as he was covered in stone.

"What are you talking about?" Lee said surprised on what he just did.

"Seeing how you're suit up I don't have to hold back." Zane said. He pounded the ground and had Lee off balance. He tossed a chair, but Lee broke it by spinning his leg.

"That didn't even hurt." Lee said. Zane charged in at him, but Zane moved out of the way and pounded him across the face. Then he blasted him through the wall. Lee went into the next room, but Zane tried to pound him. However Lee grabbed his wrist and pounded him in the gut. Lee lifted him up and tossed him down on the ground. He pounded him through the ground. When Zane was down Lee started blasting him with pieces of stone coming off. Zane crawled for a shelf made of metal to absorb it, but Lee jumped down and blasted him stopping the process.

"Take your best shot." Zane said and Lee pounded him through the wall with his face uncovered in stone.

"Guess this means you're not the toughest guy in town anymore." Lee said.

"And you are?" Zane said.

"This isn't about you Zane. Davis Motomiya that's who this is about." Lee said. "You tell him the smoothie joint 3'o clock. If he doesn't show I'm coming for him." He walked away and Zane figured out what Mike was talking about.

…

Smoothie Joint

Davis was at the smoothie joint again and was having two smoothies at once.

"There you are." Kari said as she and T.K. came running at him.

"How many of those have you had?" T.K. said.

"Enough to know chocolate and carrot aren't great together." Davis said and saw Mike.

"Hey." Mike said.

"What's he doing here?" Davis said.

"He came to warn you." Kari said.

"Something's going on with Lee and Zane went after him." T.K. said.

"Oh please Zane will crush him." Davis said.

"Another reason we have to go." T.K. said.

"I'll show you we're not far." Mike said and led them to the factory.

…..

The Old Factory

Mike led them to the factory and saw it was a wreck. Then saw Zane was in pain by the wall.

"Took you long enough." Zane said.

"Zane what happened?" Kari said.

"Lee. He must have gotten a hold of some alien tech." Zane said.

"Mike is there something you forgot to tell us?" T.K. said.

"Uh…maybe. When Lee trashed Zane's car we grabbed a robot arm." Mike said.

"From the robot we battled." Kari said.

"He called you out Davis. The smoothie joint at three." Zane said.

"Okay this is going to end now." Davis said. T.K. and Kari helped Zane up and went with Davis.

….

The Smoothie Joint

People were relaxing until there was an explosion and Lee came in with all except half his head looking like the robot.

"You guys thought I was so funny. Who's laughing now!?" Lee said.

"Hey!" He turned and saw Davis walking up to him.

"What is your problem?" Davis said.

"You're my problem Motomiya since day one, but now I got you and your friend Levis." Lee said. "That's right I kicked Zane Levis' butt and you're next Motomiya."

"I'm not going to fight you Lee." Davis said.

"Then this will be over real quick." Lee said.

"Lee!" Mike and the others showed up.

"This is messed up man." Mike said.

"You ratted me out!" Zane said and fired a blast at him, but Kari blocked it with her force field.

"Nice friend you got there." Kari said. Lee jumped at them, but Mercurymon pushed him out of the way.

"Lee listen to me you don't want to do this." Mercurymon said.

"You think just because you're some sort of freak I'm going to stop. I'm never going to stop ever!" Zane said as he blasted at him.

"**Dark Reflection**!"

Mercurymon absorbed the blast through one off shields and out the other and blasted him.

"You can't beat me Lee." Mercurymon said. Lee got up and rammed into him. He grabbed his leg he bashed Mercurymon on all cars and tossed him into a truck. Mercurymon got up and waved his finger. Both ran into each other and tried to push the other back. "Why are you doing this, why me?"

"Why not?" Lee said.

"I'll show you why not." Mercurymon said as he pushed back harder. "It doesn't have to be like this. Neither of us win anything by fighting like this. Just stop."

"I can't." Lee said.

"Yes you can." Mike said.

"No the machine wants to fight." Lee said.

"The Lee I know isn't going to be told what to do. You're the toughest kid in school fight it." Mike said.

"How?" Lee said.

"You control it." Mike said and Lee was able to fight back the control.

"Get…off…..ME!" Lee shouted as the armor shrunk back into the hand. Mike got it off and tossed it with Mercurymon crushing it.

"Lee are you okay?" Mike said.

"I think so." Lee said as he got up and when Davis turned back they stared at each other.

"Let's go." Mike said as they walked away.

"Hey Motomiya!" Lee said staring back at him. "Thanks." He said with a smile.


	14. Chill Icedevimon

Davis was riding his bike on the sidewalk, but there was car that was driving crazy and almost hit him.

"Hey watch it." Davis said, but saw how bad it was. "That's no joy ride." He activated the watch and slammed it down.

"Icedevimon!"

He flew after the car and the two people were inside were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Stop that screaming you're making me nervous."

"You're screaming." They drove to the bridge and went over it falling into the water until Icedevimon flew in front of it and phased right through it with it sliding down on a slid of ice bringing the car to safety.

"Whoa it must be one of those digimon heroes."

"Thanks man you saved us." Then the weirdest thing happen. Icedevimon started eating the car.

…

The Next Day

At Zane's garage Zane was tuning up his car and Davis was brushing his teeth until he felt something inside and took out a piece of metal.

"Where did this come from?" Davis said. Kari came in with a flyer in her hand and dropped it next to Zane.

"Hey Zane." Kari said.

"What?" Zane said as he came out and spotted the flyer.

"There's a school at our dance tomorrow. I thought you would like to go." Kari said.

"Why?" Zane said.

"Well I'm going with Davis, but I thought you would come with us. Maybe you could make some new friends and maybe meet a girl." Kari said. "Davis we still on for the dance."

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Come by at the school at eight." Kari said as she left.

"Hey Kari…" Davis said, but saw she was gone. "Zane I got a problem. I found this piece of metal in my teeth. I think something might be going on with my powers." However Zane wasn't really listening.

"What do you know about a dance?" Zane said.

"Okay that has nothing to do with my problem." Davis said.

"Kari wants me to go, but I know nothing about a dance." Zane said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now….." "I got to go." Zane interrupted as he left.

…

A Basketball Field

T.K. was practicing his dribbling and shooting at the park until Davis came by.

"Hey Davis what's up?" T.K. said.

"Hey T.K. I think I got a problem with my powers." Davis said.

"Like what?" T.K. said.

"All I remember last night all I remember is slamming the watch down." Davis said.

"Sounds simple enough to solve." T.K. said. "I'll just follow you around and see what happens when you became a digimon."

"Sounds easy enough." Davis said.

"Let me get a notepad." T.K. said. When he got it they were set to go.

"I'll start out with Halsemon." Davis said as he program the watch and became Halsemon, but turned into…

"Icedevimon!"

"Icedevimon?" T.K. said. Icedevimon flew off with T.K. following him. He followed him to a burger stand where he saw Icedevimon eating the metal from the roof. "Well he's definitely getting a lot of iron in his diet." When he was done T.K. followed him. "Davis wait."

"See ya." Icedevimon said as he phased through a building and T.K. couldn't follow him.

…..

Davis

When Davis woke up he was out in the middle of nowhere next to a ditch that had scraps of metal in it.

"What just happened?" Davis said. "I better get home."

…

The Motomiyas

When Davis got home he went straight for the fridge and grabbed a jar of pickles and started eating until Zane came up behind him.

"Where have you been?" Zane said.

"Want a pickle?" Davis said.

"No thanks. We got a problem." Zane said.

"I know it's my powers. Wait where's T.K.?" Davis said.

"Who cares I got nothing to wear to the dance." Zane said. They went into Davis' room and was digging through his closet. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah my Dad gave it to me." Davis said.

"Davis your Dad seems a little bigger than Zane." Veemon said.

"It's from when he was younger." Davis said. When Zane put it on he looked pretty good.

"Not bad." Zane said.

"What's going on with you Zane?" Veemon said.

"I never been to a dance before." Zane said.

"Which is why Kari invited you. So you get acquainted with people." Davis said he brushed a little dust off his shoulder. "There don't you look dapper." He finished the pickles and swallowed the juice.

"Davis you don't seem like yourself." Veemon said.

"You sure do love pickles." Zane said.

"I know I wonder if we have more." Davis said. "Just meet me and Kari in front of the school at eight."

…

The Park

T.K. was waiting out in the park until Kari came by.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Kari said. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance?"

"I'm waiting for Davis. Something is seriously wrong with him. You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday." T.K. said.

"I'm sure it's fine. You know how Davis does crazy stuff." Kari said. "Well I got to get ready." After she left Davis came by.

"You made it." T.K. said. "What happened to you last night?"

"I don't know. Did something happen?" Davis said.

"Well last night you turned into Icedevimon." T.K. said.

"Are you sure I programmed Halsemon?" Davis said.

"I'm certain and you ate everything made of metal." T.K. said.

"I did?" Davis said scratching his head.

"You don't remember any of that?" T.K. said.

"All I remember is waking up by a ditch this morning. I can't believe this is happening again." Davis said.

"We should probably get Zane and Kari." T.K. said.

"Zane's too worried about the dance and I don't want to ruin Kari's night." Davis said.

"Well we got to do something." T.K. said, but Davis spaced out. "Davis?" Davis slammed down on the omnitrix.

"Icedevimon!"

He flew off and T.K. was concerned.

"Here we go again. I need wheels." T.K. said and spotted a motorcycle. He hopped on and started it up.

"Hey kid!"

"Sorry I'll bring it back." T.K. said and drove after Davis.

…...

A Steel Mill

Icedevimon was in a steel mill outside of Odaiba and started eating everything metal until the police arrived.

"It's one of those digimon."

"Wait!" T.K. said as he drove in. "Don't shoot him he doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"I beg to differ." Icedevimon said as he walked towards them. They tried shooting him, but he phased through. "Some people just don't listen."

"Don't hurt them." T.K. said.

"Oh I won't." Icedevimon said.

"**Tundra Freeze**."

He fired his frost beams and froze them. Then he flew over a metal bucket and actually swallowed lava. After that he flew off with T.K. following him.

"Stay away." Icedevimon said.

"**Avalanche Claw**."

He fired icicles from his wings into the ground preventing T.K. from going after him and Icedevimon just flew off.

"Davis!" T.K. shouted.

….

The School

At the school Kari was waiting at the front in her dress when Zane came up in his car all dressed up.

"Glad to see you made it." Kari said. "Have you seen Davis?"

"I thought he was with you." Zane said.

"He was suppose to meet me here five minutes ago and I was really looking forward to this." Kari said. "Come to think of it T.K. mentioned something was going on."

"You think Davis might be in trouble?" Zane said and her phone went off. When she saw it was T.K. she put it on speaker.

"Icedevimon is on a rampage." T.K. said.

"Where are you?" Kari said.

"Just outside a steel mill outside of town, but he's gone. He was eating metal and swallowed actual lava." T.K. said.

"Our badges should have a lock on Davis' omnitrix." Zane said.

"I'll see you there." T.K. said. After that Kari and Zane drove off outside of town.

"It shouldn't be much farther." Zane said.

"T.K. said it was Icedevimon doing this." Kari said.

"So?" Zane said.

"We had a problem with one of Davis' forms before. It was Bakemon." Kari said.

"The ghost digimon? Never liked him, what's your point?" Zane said.

"It was really our old enemy Myotismon. Maybe there's some connection between Myotismon and Icedevimon." Kari said. When they arrived T.K. was already there by a ditch with a big metal thing and Icedevimon was on it. "Davis!"

"It's us." T.K. said as they slid down.

"Go away!" Icedevimon said.

"No use trying to talk to him." Zane said as he absorbed a piece of metal covering his body, but Icedevimon pushed him down and started biting him. "Cut it out!" Zane pounded him off, but had a hole in his suit. "Dude I borrowed this from you."

"Kari blast him." T.K. said. Kari was about to, but she couldn't.

"I can't. I don't know if I can hurt him." Kari said.

"We don't have much of a choice." T.K. said as he tossed a piece of metal like a disk, but Icedevimon phased through it.

"Nice try." Icedevimon said, but it ricochet off the thing and hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

"You hurt him." Kari said.

"Not for long he's taken worse." Zane said.

"Whatever's wrong with him it has something to do with that…thing?" T.K. said.

"Then let's take it apart." Zane said as he absorbed the metal and banged the top, but it shot out goo. "Oh nice goo over my tux." Kari and T.K. made it up and out came a Botamon with Kari awing.

"A Botamon?" T.K. said.

"You've got to be kidding." Zane said. Soon Botamon and Yaamon started to come out and gathered around Icedevimon with him getting up.

"Now I get it. It's some kind of nest or incubator." T.K. said. Soon the digimon hopped away with one Yaamon staying.

"Go on, go." Icedevimon said and it left with the others. When they left Davis turned back and was confused.

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"You might want to sit down for this." T.K. said and they explained what just happened. Zane even showed a video of the digimon.

"Yep those are your kids." Zane said.

"How?" Davis said.

"According to Izzy digimon like Icedevimon lay eggs once every hundred years." T.K. said.

"Doubt you'll see them again…Mommy." Zane said.

"Makes you wonder who's the Daddy." T.K. said.

"This is so embarrassing and humiliating." Davis said hiding his face.

"Check out Kari she's having mixed emotions." Zane said. Davis saw she wasn't her happy self and went over.

"I'm sorry we missed the dance. I didn't want this night to be ruined." Davis said.

"It's okay at least I got to see some new digimon born." Kari said.

"Well we can still make this work." Zane said as he put on a slow song from his radio. Davis held out his hand and Kari took it with them dancing in Zane's headlights and the moonlight.


	15. Paradox

"Where are we going again?" Davis said as Zane drove him and the others out in the middle of nowhere.

"I want to show you guys this old abandon military base that's been standing for 50 years and could live in like a town. I use to drag race here all the time." Zane said.

"Drag race!" Kari said.

"Hey compare to the other bozos I was a nice guy." Zane said as they arrived a brick wall.

"So why are we here?" T.K. said.

"I got some info saying something strange was going on. Don't see how there's no way in." Zane said.

"Then what do you call that?" Kari said as they saw a giant hole in the wall.

"No way that wasn't there before." Zane said. They drove in looking through the old base.

"Everything looks normal." Davis said.

"That's what worries me. Pull over." T.K. said as they stopped and got out. When they did they saw what looked like burn marks in the form of trails.

"Now this could count." Davis said.

"The trail goes to a hospital cabin and to, I guess the barracks." T.K. said.

"Guys look at this." Kari said as they saw a bird and a lizard skeleton.

"They'll fossilize." T.K. said.

"So what have a bird and lizard been standing here with someone 5000 years ago when this place was abandon 50 years ago?" Zane said.

"This isn't funny Zane. This could be the work of DNAliens." Davis said.

"DNAliens aren't doing this because that is not a DNAlien." Kari said as they saw a strange blue creature leaving an image of itself wherever it goes.

"What is that thing?" T.K. said.

"I don't know, but we better move." Davis said as they got out of the way and it ran into a building with it falling to pieces and the creature disappeared.

"At least the building it destroyed wasn't the library." Kari said.

"You must really love books." Zane said.

"She's saying we have to do research." T.K. said.

"They're right we need to find out what that thing is. All we know is that it's looking for something in the base." Davis said.

…..

The Library

They were searching the web trying to figure out what the mystery creature was and what it was doing on the base.

"I can't seem to find anything about what that creature might be." T.K. said.

"Wait here's something that could help." Kari said as an article about a scientist was brought up.

"His name is censored." Davis said. "Whoever he was he was working on a project that could affect the course of time."

"It says his laboratory is still here on the base." T.K. said. They headed to the laboratory where they saw a strange machine with electronics stretched out inside of it.

"Looks like this party I went to one time." Zane said.

"Look that thing's been here too." Kari said as they saw one burn trail.

"One trail. It either came in here and vanish…." Davis said.

"Or it was born here." T.K. finished. Then they heard a sound coming from the room next to them. Davis slammed down the watch.

"Silphymon!"

He went in to see what was there and grabbed someone.

"Gotcha." Silphymon said and it was the scientist from the article.

"Silphymon now that takes me back, or is it forward. It's so hard to tell Davis." The scientist said.

"How do you know my name?" Silphymon said with the others coming in.

"Hey it's that scientist dork from the article." Zane said.

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"You read my article. I was hoping you tell me. It slipped my mind several thousand years ago." The scientist said.

"Did he say several thousand years?" Zane said.

"Gumball anyone." The scientist said hold a bag of gumballs..

"No thanks." Silphymon said.

"Oh well I'll be on my way looking for a mysterious morphing spectrum that lurks around here." The scientist said and left.

"Hey wait." T.K. said as he went after him, but he was already gone.

"Look he's outside already." Kari said as they saw him across the street.

"He's obviously linked with that creature. We need to talk to him." Silphymon said.

"We'll talk." Zane said absorbing stone. "After the pounding." He busted through the wall, but when the scientist went behind a light post he was already gone and in another building. Zane went after him busting the building, but he was already outside.

"Was I in there?" The scientist said and ran off with the others following him.

"Oh no you don't." Silphymon said as he jumped in front of him and was surrounded by all of them.

"Oh what a jolly good game this must be." The scientist said.

"We want to talk about that creature." T.K. said.

"Oh speaking of which." The scientist said as he heard the creature coming.

"Finally something we can hit." Zane said.

"Oh I wouldn't do that." The professor said. Then the creature appeared and Kari saw its trail.

"Those aren't burn marks. The creature accelerates time." Kari said.

"Very good." The scientist said.

"Not so fast ugly." Zane said as he tried to pound it, but his hand went through it and he started to change with the stone falling off and he collapsed. Then the creature left.

"There it goes and here I go." The scientist said and left with the others checking on Zane.

"Zane!" Silphymon said turning him over and he became an old man. Then Silphymon turned back.

"Just touching that thing aged him like 60 years. We got to get him to a hospital." Davis said.

"What are you doing get off me." Zane said.

"Come on Zane we're going to get you some help." Kari said.

"I feel fine youngster, except for my hip and back, and these shoes." Zane said.

"He's like a real old man." T.K. said.

"Why are you whispering?" Zane said.

"But still hasn't hanged his anger issues. Come on grandpa." Davis said with Zane trying to unlock the car. "Thank you." Davis took the keys.

"What are you doing?" Zane said.

"Driving." Davis said.

"You don't even have a license." Zane said.

"It's an emergency. You're near sighted, your reflexes are shot, and you're trying to unlock a cactus." Davis said. They actually got back to the car with Davis starting it up. He gave it a small touch and ram a trash can. "Oops."

"It's not a bumper car." Zane said. Then the creature came out of a building.

"Back up back up back up." Kari said quickly and Davis backed the car up trying to get away from the creature. Then it came out a building behind them.

"Davis on the right." T.K. said. Davis put it into drive and sped forward. The creature reached out and touched the car turning it into rusty version.

"No! No not the car. Not the car." Zane said.

"Hang on." Davis said as he drove over planks leaning against a dumpster and made it to the roof of a building. After that they helped Zane out.

"You are never driving my car again." Zane said just went it broke into pieces.

"True." Davis said.

"Where were you?" They saw the scientist on the same roof as them.

"You!" T.K. said.

"You were suppose to be here 15 seconds ago or is this thing running fast." The scientist said with a pocket watch.

"Who are you?" T.K. said.

"What is that creature?" Kari said.

"Can you fix my car?" Zane said.

"You look different. Did you cut your hair?" The scientist said.

"Yeah and I got REAL OLD!" Zane said.

"Don't talk to me about age. I walk in eternity." The scientist said.

"Well you better start running in eternity." Zane said.

"You might slow us down. We'll come back over there." The scientist said and he and the real Zane came behind a ventilation shaft and the old Zane disappeared.

"Zane you look as good as new." Kari said.

"Thank you now professor if you could fix my car." Zane said.

"How do you expect me to do that? I'm a scientist not a mechanic." The scientist said.

"Okay we want answers." Davis said.

"What can you tell us Professor…" "Chromo. Call me Chromo." The scientist interrupting T.K.

"Professor Paradox we need to know what that creature is." Kari said.

"It's quite simple. Seeing as how under average Davis is right this second I'll explain slowly and easy as I can." Professor Chromo said.

"Hey!" Davis said and the next thing they knew they were in a room with a chalkboard.

"Time is like a river, but during the experiment I was working on I found a way to shift time." Professor Chromo said. "However I was caught in an accident where I just needed to exist and grew sane very sane. I began to learn and found everything about time."

"What does this have to do with the creature?" Kari said.

"That creature is disturbing that river. Causing the so called river to overflow." Professor Chromo said. "So far stopping it or how it was created is a paradox."

"What?" Davis said.

"No answer." T.K. said. "Just like this whole thing."

"But it's just messing up an old base. Why not leave it alone?" Kari said.

"That's a better question for the man on the moon." Professor Chromo said.

"Who's the man on the moon?" Davis said.

"I am." Professor Chromo said as they were on the moon.

"We're on the moon!" Davis said.

"No we're on the moon in the distant future." Professor Chromo said.

"What!? How are we not suffocating?" Zane said.

"Not the point. Imagine what would happen if that creature roams free. For those who don't have an imagination the Earth is up there." Professor Chromo said and they saw Earth as a wasteland.

"You brought us to the worse possible version of the future." T.K. said.

"No if that creature isn't stop. This is your best future and we better hurry. Time is running out." Professor Chromo said as his pocket watch glowed and they were back to the present.

"Why come back here? Why not go back to the incident and prevent the creature from existing?" Kari said.

"I could run into my past self. Do you know what could happen?" Professor Chromo said.

"Speaking of which." Zane said and the creature busted through. Davis used the omnitrix.

"Halsemon!"

"**Mach Impulse**."

He launched blade blast from his wings, but it didn't affect the creature. The professor tossed some gumballs and it slowed it down.

"I don't get it wouldn't it have aged to oblivion?" Halsemon said.

"Gumballs last a long time now get back." Professor Chromo said as Halsemon got out of the creature's way Chromo grabbed it.

"Let go he'll age you to dust." Kari said and Davis turned back.

"Chromo bring us back to the accident." Davis said.

"But I told you…." "Now!" Davis interrupted and they were brought to the past.

"Keep that thing occupied." Davis said as they ran off.

"I don't KEEP things occupied." Chromo said. They made their way to the laboratory where the past Chromo was about to use his experiment.

"Doctor are you sure?" His assistant said.

"Relax Harold." Chromo said.

"Okay professor let's see this experiment." The general said as he watched. It started up and a portal opened. Then Davis saw Harold back into a machine.

"Look the assistant." Davis said and Chromo was pulled into the portal. Then the assistant was about to go in with Davis reaching out for him.

"Davis you'll get sucked in with him." Kari said.

"I need to put on some weight." Davis said using the watch.

"Tyrannomon!"

Tyrannomon reached out and grabbed the assistant. He then smashed his spare claw against the machine having it shut down. Back outside the creature turned into Chromo's assistant.

"Harold of course. It if was anything else it would have bite." Chromo said. Then they were brought back to the present. "Well nice to know the accident wasn't my fault."

"Well since Davis saved him the creature vanished from existence and he lived his life." Chromo said. "Oh well farewell until next time." He opened a portal and left.

"Well thanks for stranding us here." Zane said.

"Come on we got a long walk home." Davis said, but saw Zane's car fixed.

"Yes!" Zane said.

"It looks like new." Kari said. Then T.K. noticed a note.

"Dear Zane, he's a present from me to you. P.S. please don't upset the Teroganda that will lead to global war and upset quantum physics." T.K. read.

"What does that mean?" Zane said.

"Who knows, it's a paradox." T.K. said.


	16. Clone Ten

Zane was with Kari out driving in the woods using her magic on a cup.

"Tracking Davis like this is kind of weird." Kari said.

"Well you're the only thing we go that's close to a tracker." Zane said.

"Turn here." Kari said. They turned and saw an Ever Knight's castle on fire and saw Halsemon flying away. "Hey Davis down here." However he kept flying away. Then they heard a moan and saw an Ever Knight down.

"What happened?" Zane said.

"We do not know." The Ever Knight said. "He asked us questions we did not understand. He was as if he was on a mission to destroy someone."

"Your boyfriend destroy someone. He doesn't have the guts." Zane said.

"You mean it's not like Davis to go in alone." Kari said. "Why would he keep secrets from us, from me?"

…

The Motomiyas

Davis and T.K. were at his place doing some algebra.

"You get it Davis, that's how to find the square root." T.K. said.

"I better write this down." Davis said.

"Congratulations Motomiya you're finally using the omnitrix to maximum overdrive." Zane said with him and Kari at the door.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"Nice try. We saw you as Halsemon flying away from a battle." Kari said.

"What I've been studying." Davis said. "We have that algebra test and if I flunk my Mom will ground me. Which means minimal hero and you time."

"Kari there are hundreds, thousands of digimon. You might have saw something else." T.K. said.

"You're saying you know where he's been because Kari's powers led us there." Zane said.

"Well…I got here just a few minutes ago helping him study." T.K. said.

"Look Davis just tell us the truth." Kari said.

"I think he is otherwise his eye would be twitching." Zane said.

"I am telling you the truth. Why would I lie to you Kari?" Davis said. "Look if you don't believe me then let's figure out what's going on."

…..

A Burger Stand

Davis walked into a burger stand and watched how the greasy fryer was cooking burgers and felt disgusted.

"You disgust me, but I can't help desire one of those meats." Davis said.

"I take it you want one." The fryer said as he handed him a meal. Davis took a whip and felt disgusted.

"Disgusting meal, but can't help desire it. It must be in the DNA." Davis said as he left, but came back in at the fryer. "Give me the usual."

"Careful kid or all that meat will go to you." The fryer said.

"Huh?" Davis said.

"Look just take it and go." The fryer said as he handed him another. The others were waiting outside for him.

"There he is." T.K. said as he came out. Davis changed into Icedevimon and flew off.

"Where's he going?" Kari said as they drove after him. Then Davis came out of the burger stand and saw them drove off.

"Hey guys!" Davis called out and used the watch.

"Icedevimon!"

…

The Forest

Icedevimon flew off and attacked another Ever Knight fortress freezing the nights and kept attacking.

"Davis over here." He turned and saw the others.

"Davis what's going on with you?" Kari said. Icedevimon flew over and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You know Davis. Where's Davis?" Icedevimon said.

"Hey back up man." Zane said as he pushed him off and Icedevimon belched. "Whew those are some strong burgers."

"I agree." Icedevimon said.

"Come on Davis turn back and quit messing around." T.K. said and Icedevimon turned back.

"Yes it is I Davis Motomiya. Please take me Davis Motomiya back to my area."

"Hey thanks guys." Icedevimon said as he flew down. "You left me." Then he noticed the other Davis and changed back.

"Who's your good looking friend?" Davis said.

"Davis Motomiya? I am Alboin of the Datamon species."

"A Datamon? Aren't you a little tall?" Davis said.

"I experience this transformation moments later I built the omnitrix. I tried building the one I have, but couldn't change back." Alboin said. "The universe is at stake and I need your omnitrix. Your days with the omnitrix are at an end."

"Hold up Alboin I thought this was the only omnitrix in the universe." Davis said. "Besides a Datamon named Azmar built it."

"Azmar is a liar." Alboin said.

"He could be a Hybrid trying to get your omnitrix." Kari said.

"Why don't you change back to prove your telling the truth?" T.K. said.

"If only I could, but my data has been changed to match your DNA." Alboin said. "Your omnitrix is the only thing that can change me back."

"Well which is it? Do you want to save the universe or turn back?" Zane said.

"Both." Alboin said. "If you give me your omnitrix you will be remembered as a hero still." Davis wasn't sure until he saw one of Alboin's eyes twitch.

"It really does twitch when I lie." Davis said.

"Told you." Zane said and they caught Alboin's bluff.

"Very well there are other ways to remove the omnitrix." Alboin said and turned into Halsemon grabbing Davis and flew off. Then he noticed a bright flash.

"Tyrannomon!"

Because of his weight Halsemon was forced to let go of him. Then Tyrannomon and started breathing fire.

"You are not worthy to hold the omnitrix." Halsemon said. Tyrannomon started to climb the castle, but Halsemon flew in at Tyrannomon.

"Find something to touch Zane." T.K. said.

"What? Oh." Zane said as he grabbed a sword and the metal covered his arm. "It will have to do." Tyrannomon was down and Halsemon was ready to fire.

"Thank you for your sacrifice." Halsemon said, but a rock hit his head before and saw the others started throwing rocks. Then Tyrannomon grabbed Halsemon.

"Give up I'm better at this." Tyrannomon said, but Halsemon launched the lasers from his eyes having debris fall on him and Halsemon got free flying off.

"He won't get far. He left his energy all over the place." Kari said. They used a spare rock to try and track him down.

"I told you it wasn't me." Davis said.

"Just let it go." T.K. said.

"Man I still need to study for my algebra test." Davis said.

"Who knows what damage Alboin can do." Kari said. They tracked him down to a computer store. Kari tried to focus, but stopped. "Too many machines, not enough living things. I can't track Alboin."

"We'll split up and surround him." Davis said.

"How will we know if it's you?" T.K. said. Zane grabbed a marker and put an X on Davis' cheek, but he just whipped it off.

"I'll stay with him." Kari said as they split up. While Zane and T.K. were looking some water turned into Davis.

"Guys Alboin grabbed Kari." Davis said.

"Didn't you go the other way?" Zane said.

"Yes before I erased the X you put on me." Davis said. They went on ahead, but Davis went back. Then the real Davis and Kari showed.

"Hit the deck." Davis said and they turned to see Alboin blast them with stuff that had them stick to the wall.

"Man this stuff stinks." Zane said.

"Push." T.K. said as they tried to get them free.

"Kari try to get them free." Davis said and she ran over to help them. "Look Alboin you're not getting my omnitrix."

"I have all your powers plus a superior intellect. Surrender if you value your life." Alboin said.

"No way without a fight." Davis said and slammed down the omnitrix.

"Splashmon!"

Splashmon fired his water, but Alboin slid under a shelf and became Tyrannomon. He breathed fire and steam was coming off Splashmon so he changed forms.

"Silphymon!"

Silphymon fired energy blast at Tyrannomon having him back up until he changed into Icedevimon and the energy blast were going through him. Icedevimon launched icicles from his wings until Silphymon changed forms.

"Arbormon!"

"**Blockade Seed**."

He fired his seed and even though it went through him the heat and force of the explosion pushed him down until he became Grumblemon.

"Surrender or die!" Grumblemon said as he slammed his hammer on Arbormon so he changed forms.

"Halsemon!"

"**Tempest Wing**."

Halsemon spun around creating a tornado lifting Grumblemon, but turned into Angemon and held him against the ceiling with his staff.

"You will drain your omnitrix's power. Yield!" Angemon said as he pounded at him. "Yield…..Yield!"

"**Eagle Eyes**."

He blasted Angemon and changed his forms again.

"Mercurymon!"

He was about to charge in and pound him, but turned back.

"Uh oh." Davis said.

"I told you." Angemon said. "You have drained your omnitrix as for me…" He turned back.

"I don't need an omnitrix to defeat you." Alboin said. They were about to pound each other until their omnitrix's got stuck together.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"Their proximity is merging the powers and building up." Alboin said. The power continued to build up causing Alboin to change. His hair became black and his clothes turned red.

"No confusing those two now." Zane said as he and T.K. got free. Then Davis and Alboin were able to pull the omnitrix's apart. Then there was a small flash of light.

"He's here." Alboin said. "Azmar!" A Datamon showed up on the floor.

"What is going on? There so many transformations going on I could sense them from both worlds." Azmar said.

"Why are you here?" Alboin said.

"I should have known you were behind this Alboin. You always wanted the omnitrix." Azmar said.

"I will not let the fate of both worlds be in the hand of a child." Alboin said. "If I can't get my omnitrix to work I will have his."

"I told you thee could only be one omnitrix." Azmar said. "With the power built up from both the omnitrixies you could have taken out the universe."

"So the universe really was in danger?" Davis said.

"Of course not. Alboin told you that to get your omnitrix to restore his old form." Azmar said.

"This human body is unbearable." Alboin said.

"You have disobey me and there are consequences." Azmar said as he removed the top of Alboin's omnitrix. "You will remain how you are.

"No you can't." Alboin said.

"I just did." Azmar said.

"I hate you!" Alboin shouted and was teleported away.

"Well I should be going." Azmar said.

"What no piece of advice or something?" Davis said.

"Maybe later. There are other challenges await." Azmar said and teleported away.

"First is your algebra test." Kari said.

…..

The Next

Davis just got his test back and was happy with his grade.

"B" Davis said showing his grade.

"That's great and sorry I didn't believe you babe." Kari said.

"And I'm sorry I thought it was you kicking butt." Zane said.

"Whatever, but I don't know how I feel about Alboin staying as me. Being me isn't that bad is it?" Davis said.


	17. Wrench

Kari was with Davis in his room and she was going through his closet.

"Tell me about this message Kari. I got homework to do." Davis said.

"Let's just wait for T.K. and Zane so I won't tell it twice." Kari said.

"How did you get this message?" Davis said.

"It was sent to me telepathically. It just came out of nowhere." Kari said and spotted something in the closet. "Davis you have a photo frame of us from two different pictures?"

"I was like nine when I made that." Davis said embarrassed.

"Relax I think it's sweet." Kari said, but then she dropped it as her head was in pain.

"You okay?" Davis said.

"Another message." Kari said as a transparent version of their friend Heather appeared.

"Kari are you there?" Heather said.

"Heather?" Davis said and Zane and T.K. came in.

"Holograms?" Zane said.

"Are you two playing a game?" T.K. said.

"Guys we need help there is terrible danger." Heather said.

"Heather what's going on?" Davis said.

"Can't keep connection." Kari said as her head was in pain.

"Please send help." Heather said and vanished with Davis catching Kari.

"Are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Better than those plumber kids." Kari said.

"We got to get them out of the Null Void." T.K. said.

"Trust me guys I know about that place. It's not friendly." Zane said.

"They need help." Kari said.

"We know that's why I'm going alone." Davis said.

…

A Garage

They headed to Zane's garage and preparing Davis to go into the Null Void. He had a jetpack and had a metal cable connected to it.

"Are you sure about this? Even if open a portal this cable is all you got leading you back." Kari said.

"It's called the metal snake which is made out of the hardest metal and you are lucky I have." Zane said.

"Davis this seems dangerous going in alone." T.K. said.

"I know, but I'll be fine with my powers. It's not worth all of us getting trap." Davis said. "Open a portal Kari." Kari used her magic and opened up a portal.

"I can send you to where Heather last contacted me." Kari said.

"We're not leaving you in there so we're pulling you in if you've been in there long enough with or without the others." T.K. said.

"Hurry I don't know how long I can keep this open." Kari said.

"You got this." Davis said giving her a peck and jumped in.

…

The Null Void

When Davis crossed the portal he activated his jetpack and saw that the Null Void was a red space with floating rocks.

"Whoa this place looks like it goes on forever." Davis said.

"Help me!" He saw a green man being carried by a mouth grey creature with tentacles and wings.

I'm coming." Davis said as he flew after them. He reached out and grabbed the man.

"Oh I knew one of the Helpers would come." The man said.

"Right whatever." Davis said as he flew back full throttle taking the creature with and hit its head against a rock. Davis flew him and himself to safety.

"I knew that the Wrench and his helpers would rise to stand against Devor." The man said.

"Slow down. Who's the Wrench, Devor, and the Helpers?" Davis said.

"You're not a helper? Then you are in grave danger by being here." The man said. "Devor has taken control of the guardians."

"You mean that thing that kidnapped you?" Davis said. Then more of the guardians appeared.

"Aw Devor is here." The man panicked. Davis was about to fly when something blasted the guardians.

"Ye ha! Get along." He saw Andy riding on a dragon creature. Then Heather came by speed ramming at them.

"Eat my dust doggies." Heather said.

"Heather!" Davis said.

"Davis! I knew you come." Heather said and Andy landed next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Andy said.

"I called him. We need him here." Heather said.

"I'll get you out of here." Davis said.

"No Davis you don't understand." Heather said and the guardians started circling around.

"It's Devor he's here. We are all doom." The man said.

"Not yet old man." Andy said as he got off his dragon and placed him on it and it took him to safety.

"You need to go to Davis." Heather said.

"What? I can help you fight this guy." Davis said.

"No one can defeat Devor. Just get out of here while you can." Andy said as he and Heather went off.

"No way." Davis said as he flew into help, but his cable was stuck while the others were fighting.

"Who dares defy Devor." He had long white hair, his skin was green, with black pants and torn cape, but when Davis looked at him he recognized him as someone else.

"Dr. Animal?" Davis said. Andy and Heather continued to fight the guardians until Devor grabbed them by the necks.

"More of you Helpers." Devor said.

….

The Garage

They continued to wait for Davis with the portal open until the cable dropped to the floor and stopped running.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"I don't know." Zane said.

"Pull him in." T.K. said as Zane set the machine in reverse, but when it came out the cable was snapped off.

….

The Null Void

Andy and Heather struggled to get out of Devor's aka Dr. Animal's grip.

"You Helpers have annoyed me for the last time." Devor said. "Perhaps you'll like it when your friend is a meal." Staring at Heather

"No!" Heather said and he tossed Andy with the guardians surrounding him, but were blown back.

"Who dares?" Devor said.

"That is not a way to start a joke. I'm suppose to say knock, knock first." Arbormon said as he had Andy.

"You dare mock me Devor." Devor said.

"Devor, aka Dr. Animal. I do." Arbormon said as he jumped up and tried pushed him back.

"You know my name Helper how?" Devor said.

"I know some things." Arbormon said as he banged his head against him.

"Nice work now let's get out of here." Heather said and they managed to get away.

"So a Helper knows my true name." Dr. Animal said.

…

Davis

Davis with Heather and Andy made it to a small cave they took cover in.

"Okay will someone tell me what's going on?" Davis said.

"Gladly." Heather said. "After we came here it wasn't long until Devor showed up. He's been stealing innocent aliens to his base."

"I thought the Null Void was some kind of prison." Davis said.

"So did we until we met a few people here and some used it as a means to escape." Andy said.

"But now Devor is here and has people mining for a substance called coremite." Heather said. "Those creatures are suppose to help us, but he found a way to control them."

"I've tangled with Devor before." Davis said. "He use to be called Dr. Animal and used science to control and mutate animals. That's how he must be controlling the guardians."

"You fought Devor, how did you survive?" Andy said.

"Back then he wasn't so strong. He was kind of a wimp." Davis said.

"Okay so you take us to Earth and we get some new tech to take him down." Andy said.

"Not that easy. I cut my cable. I have no way to get my friends here to help." Davis said.

"Great help you brought Heather. Can't even help himself." Andy said.

"Easy Andy it's for HIM to decide." Heather said. They lead him to a chasm with a little thunder.

"This is where you live?" Davis said.

"This is where HE lives. We live wherever." Andy said.

"Heather!" They looked up and saw her brother Spike.

"Spike!" Heather said.

"What have you done? No one sees the Wrench no one." Spike said.

"He's a friend Spike. He's the reason we came here to find you." Heather said.

"Maybe or maybe this guys is a spy showing you what you want to see." Spike said.

"Look if you'll take me to your boss fine. If not I'll find him myself." Davis said and Spike landed on a bridge.

"The only way to see the Wrench is cross here and through me." Spike said.

"Some fight I'm empty handed and you have your body." Davis said. Spike took out one of his spikes and tossed it to Davis. "You're a real sport."

"And your dead meat spy." Spike said as he extended the spikes on his arms. He ran in at him and tried slashing at him, but Davis used the spike to block him. Davis tried to strike with his spike, but Spike jumped over it and launched his spikes, but Davis moved out of the way.

"He's got skill." Davis said. Spike tried attacking with his spike arms, but Davis was able to hold him down until Spike broke it in two with his legs. Davis tried attacking with both spikes, but Spike slid kicked his foot and kicked him off the bridge. He looked down seeing Davis hanging by one of the spikes.

"There's more where that came from." Spike said.

"Okay." Davis said as he dropped the other spike and Spike helped him up.

"You're pretty good. At least we know you're human otherwise you would have clobbered me." Spike said. He led him to a small hut. "Go right in." Davis went in with Spike and saw a cloaked man by the fire.

"A Wrench I'm Davis and I'm here to help.

"Why don't you tell me over a nice meal." He took off his hood and revealed to be Tai with Davis gasping.

"Tai…I…..how can this be?" Davis said.

"Well when I pressed that button it took me here. Now for you." Tai said. "How and why are you here, and how did Spike beat you?"

"I let him win." Davis said.

"What!?" Spike said.

"I figure this way you could lead me to Tai." Davis said.

"Yeah well I heard Animal was here so I decided to throw a wrench in the socket and had plumber's helpers help me." Tai said.

"Now that makes sense. Anyway what's Animal doing here?" Davis said.

"Spike gather your team. I'll explain it to everyone." Tai said. He gathered a squad of creatures for a briefing. "This is coremite." Tai showed a rock that shined like gold.

"We know, Devor keeps digging for that stuff." Andy said.

"What you don't know is why." Tai said. "He's using it to power a drill. He wants to escape and take the guardians with him."

"So he can take over other worlds, but that's where we come in." Davis said.

….

Devor's Lair

At Devor's lair miners were pouring coremite into a fire that powered the drill digging a portal. It was about to break through until there was an explosion at the entrance and the Helpers arrived. Davis used the omnitrix.

"Mercurymon!"

All of them blasted, struck, etc. at all the guardians to push through the drill.

"Spike Davis with me. We're taking that thing out." Tai said he struck a staff in Mercurymon and he conducted the electricity and blasted the guardians and Spike stuck their wings to the floor. "Good work guys." However a shadow over them.

"It's not over." Mercurymon said as Dr. Animal came out and Davis turned back.

"Tai Kamiya is the wrench and young Davis Motomiya I haven't seen you in ages." Dr. Animal said.

"Are you still a doctor Animal? Because this is going to hurt." Davis said as he used the watch.

"Tyrannomon!"

He slammed his foot down on Animal.

"Told you." Tyrannomon said, but Animal lifted his foot up and pounded him so Davis tried another form.

"Arbormon!"

Arbormon launched his arm, but Animal grabbed it. He pulled him in and pounded him away in one hit with Davis turning back.

"Davis try Silphymon." Tai said.

"It's no use Tai he's getting stronger. When I fought him outside Arbormon had him, but here…." Davis said and he realized something. "That's it." He ran off.

"Davis Motomiya running away. My drill is almost through and I shall rule all." Animal said.

"After all these years you blabber about nothing." Davis said standing by the fire.

"Davis what are you doing?" Tai said.

"This fire is making him stronger too. That's why he's so powerful and that's why it has to go." Davis said as he fell back in.

"No!" Tai said. Davis fell down and transformed.

"Icedevimon!"

"Let's see how cold I can make it." Icedevimon said.

"Davis!" Tai said standing by the fire.

"Don't worry you'll join him soon enough." Animal said, but the drill stopped and the entire place was frozen and Icedevimon came out. "NO!" Tai used the staff and knocked him out and Davis changed back.

"Good work Davis now…." Tai said before a small rip opened up by Kari.

"Davis is that you?" Kari said.

"Hey Kari look who I found." Davis said.

"Hey sis." Tai said.

"Tai!" Kari said, but the rip was closing. "I can't keep this open you have to go now."

"You heard her Tai time to go." Davis said.

"I can't leave Davis. I got a lot of work to do here." Tai said.

"I need you Tai. I can't lose you again." Davis said and Tai placed his hands on him.

"You never will. I know you can handle anything that comes your way." Tai said.

"Davis hurry." Kari said. He went over to her and she tried to pull him out and Zane and T.K. grabbed him.

"Time to come home Davis." Zane said as they pulled him through and Tai knew Earth is in great hands.


	18. Secret Plan

Davis and the others were at Zane's garage as Zane placed a banana on one of those teleporters.

"Okay if this works we'll have our own teleporter." Zane said.

"You do know I have one of my own teleporting spells." Kari said.

"Hey Davis what are you doing?" T.K. said as Davis took cover behind some crates.

"I just don't want that banana exploding or turning into giant banana bug coming at my face." Davis said.

"Didn't you use to turn into bug?" Zane said as he used the controls.

"That was different." Davis said. Zane was able to get working, but it began to malfunction and blew up, but it was small. "Well we don't have to worry about banana monsters."

"Don't worry I know a guy who can fix this. I'll bring Izzy over." Zane said.

"Izzy?" Davis said.

"Male, red hair." T.K. said.

"Obsessed with computers." Kari said.

"Sounds about right." Zane said.

"He's one of our best friends. He never told us he knew you." T.K. said.

"We know Izzy is great and smart with electronics, but not like this. In fact all that stuff he says makes my head spin." Davis said.

"Well you're about to be surprised." Zane said.

…

The Izumis

They drove up to the Izumis, but Mr. and Mrs. Izumi weren't home, but the door was open.

"That's weird. Why is the door open?" Kari said. They went into Izzy's room, but the place was a mess. "Okay Izzy is a lot of things, but not a slob."

"Tentomon!" T.K. said as they saw Tentomon on the floor, but managed to wake him up.

"Kari, T.K., Davis?" Tentomon said.

"Tentomon what happened?" Kari said.

"Where's Izzy?" Davis said.

"These strange creatures with brains on their heads and one eye came in and grabbed him." Tentomon said.

"Is it possible it's the DNAliens?" Davis said.

"What would they want with Izzy?" Zane said.

"Kari can you track him?" T.K. said.

"Not a problem." Kari said as she used her magic to track Izzy down.

…

Military Base

Kari tracked Izzy to the old military base where they met Professor Chromo, but there was nothing there.

"Kari are you sure about this?" Tentomon said.

"My powers led me right here." Kari said.

"Sorry Kari, but I don't see anything." Davis said, but when he went through the hole in the wall he disappeared.

"Davis?" T.K. said, but he appeared back.

"You've got to see this." Davis said. They all went through a cloaking device where they saw three weather machines, snow, DNAliens working, and a giant arch.

"What is this?" T.K. said.

"Let's just find Izzy and get out of here." Tentomon said.

"Kari where is he?" Davis said.

"Follow me." Kari said. She led them to one of the buildings and down to a basement where Izzy was. Davis looked through a keyhole and saw Izzy working on a few contraptions and being guarded.

"How do we get in?" T.K. said and Davis used the watch.

"Splashmon!"

Splashmon turned into water and sneaked in through the bottom of the door. Izzy was putting a couple things together, but released a high pitch that hurt the DNAliens' ears.

"Now's my chance." Izzy said as he tried to get away, but they grabbed him and shoved him back.

"Now you're getting it." The DNAlien said, but Splashmon came between them.

"No hitting." Splashmon said and pounded them to the wall. The door was busted down and Davis turned back.

"Davis, T.K., Kari!" Izzy said.

"Izzy!" Tentomon said flying straight to his arms.

"Tentomon glad to see you're okay." Izzy said.

"Izzy how long have you been here?" T.K. said.

"Since this morning." Izzy said.

"What's going on and how can no one noticed?" Davis said.

"I don't know about what's going on. The reason is no one can see it is because they had me built a cloaking device." Izzy said. "It's at the arch and they can work day and night."

"We need to trash that cloak." Davis said. "If people see them perhaps it will slow them down and maybe forces can stop them."

"You think so?" Zane said.

"Couldn't hurt. Let's check it out." T.K. said. They headed out and took cover behind an old building because of all the DNAliens.

"There are DNAliens everywhere." Kari said.

"Whew I got to rest." Izzy said as he was out of breath.

"Ever thought about joining a gym?" Zane said.

"He's more into the brains." T.K. said.

"I still don't see how trashing the cloaking device is going to help." Kari said.

"This way they have to stop with whatever they are planning and relocate, slow them down." Davis said. "The problem is how we're going to take it out."

"That's not a problem. Just leave that to me." Izzy said.

"Okay, but we still need to get there without being spotted. They're bound to notice Izzy's gone sooner or later." T.K. said.

"That's not a problem either." Izzy said. "I made a prototype." He pulled out a mini version of the cloaking device. "If we stay close together it could cover all of us."

"Let's give it a try." Davis said as they gathered close together. Izzy pressed a button and they all became invisible. "I don't feel invisible."

"Follow me and stay close." Izzy said as they followed Izzy and none of the DNAliens noticed them.

"Nice Izzy." Davis whispered.

"Always the man with the plan." T.K. whispered.

"The big cloak is just up ahead." Izzy whispered as they started moving.

"Izzy you maybe a computer geek, but I have to admit you rule." Zane said.

"Zane be quiet." Kari whispered.

"The cloak keeps us from being seen not heard." Tentomon said, but the device started to short circuit.

"Uh oh." Izzy said.

"Uh oh?" Davis said.

"There's always a few bugs in a prototype." Izzy said as the cloak around them shut down and were surrounded by DNAliens.

"Who are they?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Get them!"

"There's nothing for me to touch." Zane said and they grabbed him and Izzy.

"I got this." Davis said, but they grabbed him and T.K. Kari tried some energy blast, but they wouldn't back down.

"There's too many." Kari said.

"Keep fighting Kari." T.K. said.

"Kari above you." Zane said. One jumped from a roof and grabbed her.

"Get off her." Davis said.

"I'm okay." Kari said as it held her. Then the Hybrid commander appeared.

"Meddle some pest. You shouldn't have come. At least you would have lived longer." The Hybrid said and turned to Izzy. "You will return to your work."

"I'm not doing anything for you." Izzy said.

"You will or your inferior comrades will suffer." The Hybrid said.

"Well you didn't expect one thing. Tentomon!" Izzy said and they looked up and saw Tentomon with Izzy taking out his digivice. "Digivolve!"

"Tentoon digivolve to…..Kabuterimon"

"What!?" The Hybrid said. Kabuterimon flew down and swatted the Hybrid away with his guard down and all the DNAliens ran away.

"Way to go Kabuterimon." Izzy said.

"Great now let's get to the cloak." Davis said.

"This way." Izzy said as they followed him.

"Out of the way." Kabuterimon said as he rammed through some DNAliens with him up front and they made it to the arch.

"Look at the size of that thing." Zane said.

"Where's the cloak?" Davis said.

"Right here." Izzy said at the bottom of the arch and placed his hand on the cloak, but had flash images jump in his head.

"What's wrong?" Kari said.

"I saw machines, erosions, another planet." Izzy said.

"Figure it out later. Trash the cloak." Davis said.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy said backing up from the cloak.

"**Electro Shocker**."

Kabuterimon fired his electric blast and destroyed the machine taking the cloaking field it produced with it.

"Good now that's all that's left is…." Before Zane could finish DNAliens started firing blasters at them.

"Get the heck out of here." Davis said.

"I got you." Kabuterimon said as he grabbed them and flew to the wall.

"Down there I am not leaving my ride." Zane said.

"Zane you want to risk your life for a car?" Izzy said.

"You take us down if you know what's good for you." Zane said. Kabuterimon flew down and dedigivolved with all of them getting away in the car. They Hybrid saw them drive off.

"Do you have a copy of what these humans called a deed?" The Hybrid said.

"It's right here sir with I.D. mask." A DNAlien said handing a clipboard.

"Those vermin thought they slowed us down. The master plan is almost in reached." The Hybrid said as they continued to drive off.

"They're not following us." T.K. said.

"How come?" Kari said.

"We stopped whatever they were doing. Maybe they will relocate." Zane said.

"No it's like Davis said you only slowed them down." Tentomon said.

"We don't even know what's going on in that base." Davis said. "Which means someday soon we might go back. Can we count on you Izzy?"

"You got it." Izzy said.


	19. War Worlds Pt1

Azmar was out in his tower staring at a computer screen as he watched innocent worlds in the real world's space be destroyed by war ships that belong to the Hybrid.

"Hello." Professor Chromo appeared right behind Azmar.

"I guess you see the dilemma I'm in time walker." Azmar said. "Watching worlds be destroyed and not being able to do a thing."

"There's still that little device you gave to the younglings." Professor Chromo said.

"That's not what the omnitrix is for." Azmar said.

"Maybe, but it could be the entire universe's hope." Professor Chromo said. Azmar didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was right so they teleported away.

…..

The Real World

Davis was with his soccer team getting warmed up for a game.

"Okay all set to go." Davis said.

"Sad to say the game will be held off." HE looked to his right and saw Professor Chromo.

"Professor Chromo?" Davis said.

"And one more." Professor Chromo said as Azmar came out. Davis gathered the others and they were being told about the Hybrid invasion.

"This better be good I was going to see the auto show." Zane said.

"This is more important than some car show." Azmar said.

"Yes it involves the Hybrid. An entire armada is making its way to Earth." Professor Chromo said.

"How?" Kari said.

"You have already seen the jump gate they are building." Professor Chromo said.

"The arch at the old military base." T.K. said.

"Yes their interference didn't slow them down and hundreds of war ship will be on their way." Azmar said.

"We already took down one of their ships when this whole thing started." Davis said.

"That was only a cruiser." Professor Chromo said.

"So we need to head to that military base and take out the jump gate." T.K. said.

"They might be expecting us." Kari said.

"Our best chance is probably with the direct approach." Zane said.

"Direct yes stupid no." Davis said. "We've met a bunch of plumber kids plus we have our digidestine friends that will help us no matter what. I say we call them in."

"Might I suggest you send your teammates to handle that." Azma said. "I wish to speak to you privately."

"Like I'm going to miss this." Zane said. "See you when you get back T.K. and Kari."

"Zane Irwin Levis you're coming with us." Kari said as they pushed him with Professor Chromo

"Irwin? You're middle name is Irwin?" Davis said laughing.

"You promised you never tell." Zane said.

"I hated keeping secrets from my boyfriend anyway." Kari said and they teleported away.

…

Corn Field

Their first plumber friend Alex was dealing with some DNAliens that were left behind from when they fought them together.

"Well that was easy." Alex said all heated up.

"Not bad kid." He turned and saw the others.

"But you better come with us." Zane said.

…

Davis

"What did you want to talk about?" Davis said.

"This battle, it's not just your world that's at stake it's the entire universe." Azmar said.

"So I won't lose." Davis said.

"It's not that simple. You haven't even began to understand the power with my omnitrix." Azmar said.

"It turns me into digimon what else is there to know?" Davis said.

"I never made it to use in battle. If you can't seem to understand what I'm trying to tell you then I can't let you be in this battle." Azmar said.

….

The Motomiyas

"Come on Keramon we've been at this for weeks." Veemon said trying to teach the Keramon Davis met at the pier to speak.

"Veemon!" He looked and saw the others appeared.

"What's up guys?" Davis said.

"Veemon Davis is going to need your help with something." T.K. said.

"How's this little squirt going to help us?" Zane said.

"Give him a break Zane we're asking him to risk his life." Kari said.

"Risk my life?" Veemon said.

"We're trying to stop an alien invasion and we need all the help we can get." Kari said.

"If Davis is there and needs me then I'm there. Besides I've done it before" Veemon said as he went with them, but Keramon went too.

…..

Davis

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"I built the omnitrix not as a means to fight." Azmar said.

"But I've done a lot of good with it." Davis said.

"Yes you have." Azmar said.

"Maybe I don't know what you're trying to say so either just say or don't, but we need it if we have a chance." Davis said.

"Is that so?" Azmar said.

….

Plumber Base

"Are you sure about this?" Zane said as he fiddled with a Null Void projector.

"Davis said to get all the help we can get and I guess even him." T.K. said as Zane started up and Black Star came up.

"I'm free!" Black Star said, but couldn't leave the projector.

"Save the trouble Black Star you don't get out unless we say so." Zane said.

"Well if it isn't Davis' lackeys and the lovely Kari. To what I owe this pleasure?" Black Star said.

"The fate of the world." Kari said.

"We'll let you out in exchange you help us save the Earth from a Hybrid invasion." T.K. said.

"Well I say we have a deal." Black Star said. Zane shut down the projector and Black Star was free. "Why would you trust me?"

"We don't, but now that you're on Earth if you don't help us you won't survive." Zane said.

…

Davis

"Azmar I've used the omnitrix to help people." Davis said. "I have to use it now for the fate of the universe." Davis said.

"I figured you would, but you can only access ten digimon." Azmar said. "You have no idea what power it holds, perhaps I should just take it from you."

"You can try." Davis said ready to fight him, but Azmar caved in.

"If you're going to persist on this. Access master control." Azmar said with the omnitrix glowing bright.

"Master control unlocked." The omnitrix said.

"Everything's unlocked? How many digimon can I turn into?" Davis said.

"All of them and its voice activated now." Azmar said.

"Hey Davis. We brought some help." Davis turned and saw all his friends there and saw the digidestine.

"Davis Kari and the others said you need help with something." Ken said.

"What's going on?" Sora said.

"With where we're heading have the digimon ready. Champion form should be enough." T.K. said.

"I'll explain on the way." Davis said and saw Keramon there too. "Keramon?"

"He may not be able to digivolved, but he wants to help." Veemon said.

"Alright then let's go. We have an invasion to stop." Davis said as they all headed out ready to face the challenge ahead with the fate of the universe at stake.

…

Military Base

"So let me get this straight. These Hybrid are out to take over the world?" Matt said as they rode on their digimon in their champion forms.

"They think they're superior beings over the rest of us and it looks like they're trying to prove it." T.K. said.

"Well that's why we're going to stop them." Yolei said as they stopped outside the base.

"Why are we stopping here?" Black Star said.

"There's a cloaking device covering their plan." Izzy said.

"So let's go in and take it down." Zane said absorbing the metal of his car.

"Alright. Nothing fancy. We go in, capture whoever's in charge, and shut down the jump gate." Davis said. "One more thing. Whatever we were in the past today we're a team. We win or lose together." He used the omnitrix and his body got rounder.

"Bigmamemon!"

"Haven't seen him for a while." T.K. said.

"What can I say? I'm feeling nostalgic." Bigmamemon said as they went in behind the cloak and saw the snow.

"Snow?" Mimi said.

"The aliens like it cold." Kari said.

"If I knew that I would have brought supplies." Joe said.

"I think it's about to get warm." Bigmamemon said as they were soon surrounded by the DNAliens. "Attack!" They all charged in fighting off the aliens with them firing blasters and slime. Bigmamemon rolled around like a bowling ball. Zane used his car to drive around, then jumped out and started pounding them. Kari used her spells at his fullest power. T.K. used items around and his bare hands. All the digidestine used their digimon to attack, even Keramon with whatever he used to attack. Alex got better at flying and flew over them launching fire attacks. Professor Chromo used his pocket watch to slow down time to almost a complete stop to move around. Datamon tried to fight, but got stuck in some of the DNAlien slime.

"Now that's plain wrong." Professor Chromo said and sped off. Black Star continued to fire his black beams at the DNAliens draining of their energy. However he was smacked right in the face knocking his mask off. He was surrounded, but fired black beams at all of them.

"Yes." Black Star said as he drained their energy and turning him back to his normal look. "Yes!"

"No!" Bigmamemon said. "Stop hurting them."

"This is a battle. We do what we must." Black Star said.

"These are humans Luke under alien control." Bigmamemon said.

"So what do we do with them?" Gatomon said.

"We take them down, not out." Bigmamemon said and Black Star stopped turning back to his ugly look and put his mask back on.

"You're a fool Davis. What would you do help them?" Black Star said.

"Actually not a bad idea. Omnitrix restore DNAlien to human." Bigmamemon said. The Omnitrix fired a beam at a DNAlien turning it to human.

"Genetic damage repaired." The omnitrix said.

"Again as many as we can." Bigmamemon said and started firing beams at many DNAleins as he can turning them back to human, but was draining his power.

"Warning system overload." The omnitrix said and Davis was forced to change back with him collapsing.

"Davis!" Kari said as she saw he was down as the others gathered around.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"You misused the power of the omnitrix." Azmar said.

"I was helping people." Davis said.

"I think I know away to take care of that. You can travel through time right?" Izzy said to Professor Chromo.

"Let me save you the trouble." Professor Chromo said as he disappeared and reappeared with blasters for everyone.

"What are these?" Cody said.

"One shot from those blasters will turn DNAlien to human." Professor Chromo said.

"It won't hurt them?" Sora said.

"Maybe a little headache." Professor Chromo said.

"Then let's get to work. Push through to the jump gate." Davis said as he used the watch.

"Silphymon!"

They all pushed through to the jump gate with all of them blasting at the DNAliens turning them human again. Silphymon was in target from one of the towers and fired. Davis spotted it, jumped up, and changed forms to Kiwimon.

"**Pummel Peck**."

He pushed past the energy blast and stopped it and continued to fire at the tower knocking out the weapon. At the command tower.

"Sir the resistant is pushing through." A DNAlien said to the commander.

"We need to accelerate our plans. Activate the jump gate." The Hybrid said.

"Yes sir." A machine came up and two other Hybrid placed their claws in and the jump gate was starting to get power.

"Guys the jump gate is starting up." Kari said as they made to it.

"What do we do?" Yolei said.

"Everyone attack together." Kiwimon said as they all started firing, but nothing was happening.

"Nothing." Zane said.

"We're too weak." Izzy said.

"Maybe not." Kiwimon said as he changed forms.

"Imperialdramon!"

He bent down and started to lift the jump gate with it slowly coming out of the ground.

"It's working Davis keep trying." Kari said as he continued to pull.

"Back away it's about to…." Professor Chromo tried to warn him, but it was too late as the jump gate was powered up shocking Imperialdramon and knocking him out and changing back as everyone watched in horror as the war ships have made it to Earth.


	20. War Worlds Pt2

Davis woke up after being knocked down and saw the Hybrid war ships as the others slid down and helped him up.

"We're too late." Kari said.

"It's never too late. New plan." Davis said as they all waited for him to speak. "I'm thinking."

"We're doomed." Zane said.

"Got it we just captured the commander and force him to surrender." Davis said.

"That's it?" Black Star said.

"Hey how many times have I beaten you?" Davis said.

"Twice, but now I'm wondering how." Black Star said.

"Even if you could force the commander to surrender how are you going to get into the base?" Cody said.

"Cody's right there must be guards everywhere." Sora said.

"Leave that to me." Zane said as he with Kari, T.K., and Davis hopped in his car.

"We're going to drive to the command tower?" T.K. said.

"Watch." Zane said with a flip of a switch his car transformed with blasters, sharper wheels, missile launchers.

"So this is why you're always working on your car." Kari said as he drove. The DNAliens tried blasting at them, but the car wouldn't slow down as Zane blasted them out of the way. Then a truck drove by.

"We're not stopping are we?" Davis said.

"Nope." Zane said as he fired a missile and caused it to explode.

"**Miotri**."

Kari used her magic to lift the car and bring up a force field to go over the flames and was a rough landing.

"This is why we wear seatbelts." T.K. said.

"No one likes a backseat driver." Zane said as they made it to the control tower. They get out and set the car to auto attack and it attacked the DNAliens on its own.

"Zane come on." Kari said.

"I'm going to miss that car." Zane said. They ran up the stairs to the control room.

"The Hybrid could invent war ships, but they couldn't invent an elevator." Kari complained as they made it to the top.

"Let's do this." Zane said as he absorbed the metal from the door. Davis used the omnitrix and transformed.

"Silphymon!"

Inside the control room they noticed the noise and the door was busted down and saw them.

"Motomiya is that you?" The commander said.

"Yeah I know we all look the same inferior beings to you." Silphymon said. "Call it off."

"Why don't you come and make me." The commander said as two more Hybrid jumped down. Silphymon jumped over them and went for the commander, but the commander pounded him right in the face and knocked him down.

"Davis!" Kari said as she ran to help him, but the other two Hybrid blocked his way.

"And so it ends. You shall be demolished just like the pathetic Tai Kamiya." The commander said.

"Now I'm mad." Silphymon said as he blasted the Hybrid right in the face. The other two Hybrid tried to fight off the others. Zane went to pound one, but was swatted away while Kari and T.K. dealt with the other one.

"What do we do?" T.K. said.

"I have a spell that can help. You might want to take cover." Kari said as T.K. ducked behind a control panel.

"**Horora Darkmassa Caniblueohua**."

Kari generated a black hole that started sucking up everything and the Hybrid were sucked into it.

"Kari close it." Zane said.

"I can't the powers to much." Kari said as she struggled to control the black hole and was starting to get pulled in herself. Silphymon saw what was going to happen so he dived in and pushed Kari out of the way.

"It all ends Motomiya." The commander said. Silphymon saw that Kari had a spell ready to go.

"I love you." Silphymon said.

"I know." Kari said.

"**Coroptua Managet**."

The metal under the Hybrid came up and wrapped around him so he was unable to move his body. They all stood in front of him.

"It is over now call it off." Silphymon said.

"Think again." The commander said as they all saw they were surrounded by DNAliens ready to fire their blasters at them.

"Great we need a…." Kari said, but saw something.

"Out of the way freaks, one side, move it." They saw Andy pounding his way through the DNAliens.

"Andy!" Kari said.

"Hey guys." Andy said. Then Heather came and knocked the DNAliens out and took their weapons. Then Spike jumped up and launched spikes destroying them.

"Heather and Spike, but that means…" "Hey guys." They looked and saw a Null Void guardian busted through a window and Tai was on it.

"Tai!" Kari said as she ran straight into his arms and Davis turned back. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in the Null Void."

"Well we pretty much have things handled there. Anyway there's no way I'm missing the final fight." Tai said.

"Well you arrived to see your world destroyed." The Hybrid said.

"You got no troops left. Call off the war ships now." Davis said.

"I can't, only the high supreme commander of the Hybrid council can in this case and he lives on our home world." The Hybrid said.

"How do we get to the Hybrid world?" T.K. said.

"Luckily there's one person I know that doesn't go anywhere without her cellphone." Davis said as he brought out his. Back in the battle all the others kept fighting the DNAliens turning them human when Mimi's cell went off.

"It's important you answer that." Professor Chromo said and Mimi answered.

"Hello….Ken it's for you." Mimi said as she handed it to Ken.

"Hello….Okay." Ken said and gave Mimi back her phone. "Exveemon, Stingmon Davis needs our help."

"We're on it." Exveemon said as Stingmon grabbed Ken and they flew off.

"Tai can you handle things here?" Davis said.

"Sure thing." Tai said and Davis ran over to the window.

"What are you doing?" Andy said.

"Just stepping out." Davis said as took a step out the window and came back up. "Zane, Kari, T.K. are you coming?" They saw he was on Imperialdramon and they headed over and flew to the gate.

"Okay I get why Ken is here for your DNA digi-whatever, but why is shrimp here?" Zane said as Azmar was with them.

"If you're talking about me surely you didn't think I leave my omnitrix did you?" Azmar said.

"Davis worries about you too." Kari said.

"I am only concerned with the omnitrix, not Davis." Azmar said.

"Of course you are." Kari said thinking differently.

"Jump gate coming up." Ken said as they passed through. The turbulence and power of the gate affected Imperialdramon and pushed the others back to the end.

"Imperialdramon hold on." T.K. said.

"I'm trying." Imperialdramon said.

"Maybe this wasn't the brightest idea." Davis said as they appeared on the other side of the gate on the Hybrid world.

"Is everyone okay?" Kari said.

"I think I'm gonna….." Davis threw up and right on Azmar. "Oh sorry."

"Just get us to the tower over there." Azmar said as Imperialdramon crashed into the tower, but was knocked out with the others. When Davis woke up he and the others were restraint.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"Good news is that we made it to Hybrid central." Zane said. "Bad news is that we're taken prisoner."

"If I can just reach the omnitrix." Davis said.

"Why do you need to reach it?" Azmar said.

"Oh right." Davis said as he remembered it was voice activated now. "Omnitrix Tyrannomon." He transformed just from saying it.

"Tyrannomon!"

Tyrannomon busted through the wall pinning a Hybrid to the wall.

"Hi, take us to your leader." Ken said and he brought them to the room of the Hybrid supreme court where there were giant Hybrid.

"Forgive me master I had to lead them here." The Hybrid said and left.

"You are the legendary Davis Motomiya aren't you?" The highest member said.

"Yeah that's me. I want you to withdraw the invasion on Earth." Tyrannomon said.

"I'm afraid we can't." The Hybrid said.

"Okay fine, look I get it you think we're all worthless beings." Tyrannomon said.

"That's not it." Azmar said. "The Hybrid aren't attacking because of their superiority, they're attacking because they're dying out. This is the last of your kind is it not?"

"You are correct. When we take over other worlds we will refurbish and our kind will be rebuilt." The Hybrid said.

"I think I know another way." Tyrannomon said. "Omnitrix can you recreate the DNA of the Hybrid to match digimon data?"

"Genetic restoration like that will use up most power." The omnitrix said. Tyrannomon changed back and held out his arm.

"Go for it." Davis said. The omnitrix launched a sonic blast that affected all Hybrids, even the ones one the other side of the jump gate each one a different color.

"What have you done to me?" The Hybrid said.

"I saved you. All your DNA has been changed into match digimon data." Davis said.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now we have more of a reason to refurbish." The Hybrid said.

"Pardon me sir. Perhaps there's another way." Another Hybrid with a blue arm came in and Davis knew who it was.

"Rhine!" Davis said.

"You know him?" T.K. said.

"I once thought the same, until I met this human and learned more about the digital world." Rhine said. "A world where now that we have their data we can be reborn. With my knowledge of that world we can live." They all disgust on what Rhine said.

"Very well." The Hybrid said. "The high council elects you as our leader. Lead us well."

"I shall try." Rhine said. He went into a communication room. "To all Hybrid that hear my voice. The war is over. We can now live in a world or universe without fear of dying out and live with others of our kind." After he sent the message he and Davis shook hands. "Thank you for your help Davis, Davis Motomiya."

…

The Real World

They watch as all of the war ships went back through the jump gate now that Earth is safe.

"He just have one crazy adventure after another." Sora said.

"Hey what happened to Black Star?" Davis said.

"He snuck away, but we're get him next time." T.K. said.

"Tai are you going back to the Null Void?" Kari said.

"Nope now I'm going to train a new squadron of plumbers. You guys don't need me anymore." Tai said.

"We'll always need you Tai." Davis said.

"Come on team." Tai said as he with Heather, Spike, Andy, and Alex went with him. "I'm going to need a bigger motor home."

"We might want to go too before my parents have a heart attack. It's getting late." Ken said.

"He's right." Yolei said.

"I'll meet you at your place Kari." Davis said as the digidestine headed home.

"As for me I'm heading to the auto show I need a new ride." Zane said as he left.

"It's time for us to go too." Professor Chromo said as he and Azmar was about to leave.

"Before you go Azmar that sonic blast lock master control. Can you unlock it?" Davis said.

"Yes it does seem to have returned to normal, but maybe a few extras. Have fun figuring it out." Azmar said as they left and Davis fiddled with it.

"Oh man I don't recognize any of these guys. Oh well here we go again." Davis said.


	21. Return Of The Diablo

Kari, T.K., and Zane were busy fighting this creature that was half human and half snake down at warehouse district. Kari tried using her magic and tossing some items at him, but he slithered out of the way.

"Just who is this guy again?" T.K. said.

"I am Python the human sssssnake." Zane tackled him with his arms covered in metal. He tried to pound him, but Python kept moving and sprayed acid in Zane's face.

"Aw that burns." Zane said.

"We need to keep him from moving. Where's Davis?" Kari said.

"Worry about that later, I have an idea." T.K. said. He knocked over a barrel of oil. Python tried slithering at him, but he slipped in the oil and banged against the wall.

"Look who finally showed up." Zane said as they saw Halsemon and he turned into Bigmamemon with a metal.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Bigmamemon said.

"Where have you been?" T.K. said.

"Coach wouldn't let me go until soccer practice was over." Bigmamemon said. "Can you get me rolling?"

"No problem." Zane said as he closed his hands together and pounded him in the back and had Bigmamemon roll and knock out Python with Davis turning back.

"That wasn't so hard." Davis said.

"We've been fighting that guy for about an hour." T.K. said.

"Sorry, but that coach wouldn't let me out of his sights." Davis said.

"What's with the metal?" Kari said.

"Oh another reason. I got another metal for ending the war with the Hybrid which reminds me I need to get a shelf." Davis said. T.K. and Zane just walked away irritated after hearing that. "Guys come on."

….

The Park

"Shot gun called it." Andy said as he and the other plumber kids were with Tai in his R.V.

"You're already riding shot gun so why do you keep calling it?" Heather said.

"Because it's fun to yell it." Andy said.

"Settle down Jr." Tai said. Then a computer screen came up making a beeping sound. "That's weird, we better check this out." At the center of the park space ships appeared out of nowhere in the sky with police forces watching as a Reapmon was setting up a machine.

"It is all set master." Reapmon said and in a flash of light Davis's old nemesis Diaboromon appeared. "Now for no interruptions." Reapmon pressed a button and a force field came up around the park.

"After all these years I have returned to Earth to claim what is rightfully mine." Diaboromon said.

"A kick in the can." He saw Tai and the plumber kids.

"Tai Kamiya it's been a while." Diaboromon said.

"Careful with this guy. He's dangerous." Tai said.

"I can be, take a good look." Diaboromon said as he fired his web wrecker attack, but they all jumped out of the way.

"He does seem powerful so we'll have to outsmart him." Heather said as she ran around, but Diaboromon slammed his claw down causing the ground to shake and she lost balance.

"**Cable Crusher**."

He stretched his claw and grabbed Heather slamming her to the ground.

"Heather!" Tai shouted. Alex flew up and created a fire tornado, but when he stretched out his arms it subsided. He jumped up and blasted Alex at point blank range knocking him out. Andy ran in and pounded Diaboromon across the face with all his arms. Spike jumped over his shoulders and launched spikes at him, but Diaboromon grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

"Okay try these." Andy said as he reached for his blasters and started firing, but Diaboromon was able to push through and grabbed his top two arms. He lifted him and blasted him and tossed him down.

"Now where is Kamiya?" Diaboromon said.

"Right here." Tai said coming out of a cloaking device and blasted Diaboromon right in the face with a blaster. He waited for the smoke to clear, but with one swipe of the arm Diaboromon knocked Tai out.

"Shall we drained their power and add it to your own?" Reapmon said.

"No, in one Earth rotation my forces shall return to this planet." Diaboromon said. "Then I shall challenge Davis Motomiya to a duel where if he wins I shall leave this planet, but if I win I will take the omnitrix and rule over this world."

…

Smoothie Joint

"I'm serious Davis. We're getting tired of hearing how we saved the universe." T.K. said.

"It's not my fault I'm so awesome that I saved the whole universe." Davis said.

"Davis we are getting tired of hearing it all the time." Kari said.

"And I don't think you are awesome. I think you're obnoxious." Zane said and they all looked at him surprised he used a word like that. "What isn't that what Kari says about me?"

"Yep." T.K. said.

"We saved the whole universe from the Hybrid." Davis said. "So lighten up have a smoothie on me."

"Okay here's a smoothie on you." T.K. said as he pulled back the back of Davis' collar and poured his smoothie down his back with him and the others laughing.

"I hope you like berry." Davis said ready to pour it on T.K.

"Come on Davis you were the one that said lighten up." T.K. said. However Davis didn't do it as the omnitrix went off.

"Davis are you there?"

"Tai is that you?" Davis said into the omnitrix.

"Yeah I got bad news. Diaboromon is back." Tai said.

"Diaboromon again?" Davis said.

"Yeah and he seems even stronger." Tai said. "He's challenging you to a duel where if you lose he'll claim the omnitrix and Earth."

"What if I win?" Davis said.

"Then he'll leave Earth." Tai said.

"How do we know if he'll even keep his end of the bargain?" Davis said.

"Trust me this Diaboromon is different from the one we fought on the internet." Tai said. "He maybe a lot of things, but he always keeps his word."

"Still how bad could it be?" Davis said.

…

Zane's Garage

They looked over the battle that just happened in the park on a computer.

"Oh get him Tai right in the face." Davis said until he saw Tai got knocked out.

"He seems so much stronger." Kari said.

"We've beaten him before we can do it again." Davis said.

"Davis this is serious. Apparently Diaboromon has faced ten different digimon that were incredibly strong and defeated them." T.K. said.

"I'm not worried one little bit." Davis said.

"You should be worried. All those digimon he defeated, he drained their power and added it to his own." T.K. said.

"Can't you just use the master control and take him down?" Zane said.

"The master control was shut down after we defeated the Hybrid." Davis said.

"Really then why didn't you say so?" Zane said as he showed them a giant machine. "I bet with this we can access master control."

"I don't know. If you want master control maybe you should talk to Azmar." Kari said.

"I doubt he'll let me use it in a situation like this. He only let me used it last time because the universe was at stake, not just one planet." Davis said.

"Still I think this is a bad idea." T.K. said.

"How bad can it be?" Davis said as he placed the omnitrix on a table.

"Trust me I bet we can get passed it without any worries. A friend of mine told me this is a real deal." Zane said.

"You mean back when you stole tech." Davis said.

"Let it go Davis." Zane said.

"It seems too risky." Kari said.

"Kari's right, this is the omnitrix we're talking about." T.K. said.

"It will be fine." Davis said. Zane activated a mini laser that hit the omnitrix, but made it look like how it use to three years ago.

"Davis that doesn't look right." Kari said.

"Here let's try this." Zane said as it changed back to normal.

"Davis maybe you should stop now." T.K. said and Zane noticed the screen on the controls was glowing red as the omnitrix started to glow.

"Never mind that it's overheating. Dumb the watch." Zane said.

"It'll take too long. Run for it." Davis said, but Zane went to help get the watch off.

"Maybe I can…." Zane didn't finish because there was a bright light that turned into an explosion.


	22. Scatter Forms

After the explosion in the garage Kari was safe because she had a force field around her and saw T.K. pull out of the debris.

"T.K. are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah. Where are Davis and Zane?" T.K. said and saw Mercurymon push out of the debris.

"Davis!" Kari said, but saw Angemon came out too.

"And Davis?" T.K. said and both Mercurymon and Angemon ran off.

"Davis, and Davis, come back." Kari said.

"What are you talking about I'm right here." Davis said as he pulled out and Kari ran to his side. Then saw water come out of the debris and formed Splashmon running off. "Or am I?"

"Guys I found Zane." T.K. said, but sounded nervous with Zane getting up and groaning, but the others were shocked what they saw.

"What are you guys staring at?" Zane said.

"Uh Zane try to remain calm." Kari said as she held up a mirror to Zane's face, but was shocked.

"No!" Zane said as he swatted the mirror away. His legs were wood, his chest was diagonally crossed with his right side metal and left side rock with part of his face and the top left of his face was made from diamond. "I'm a monster again."

"You're not a monster, try change back." T.K. said.

"I'm trying, but I can't." Zane said.

"This is bad right Davis." Kari said, but he was fiddling with the omnitrix. "Davis!"

"Oh sorry." Davis said holding up the watch. "Look at this. I'm missing Mercurymon, Angemon, Splashmon, and Imperialdramon. How'd he manage to sneak away?" Then the watch shot an image of Azmar.

"Davis Motomiya what have you done!?" Azmar said with anger.

"I was trying to gain master control so I could take on Diaboromon." Davis said.

"Well I can see you failed and could have possible damaged my omnitrix." Azmar said.

"Yeah and now four of my forms are loose." Davis said.

"Then you have to track them down and gather them back in the omnitrix with the data absorbtion." Azmar said.

"The yellow setting, like when you faced Myotimon's guys." T.K. said.

"I will deal with you later." Azmar said and his image vanished. Then they drove off to find Davis' forms.

"Zane are you okay?" Davis said.

"Leave it." Zane said.

"Davis maybe you shouldn't bother him with how he looks." Kari said.

"Let's just get your forms back. Our badges should be able to track their omnitrixes." Zane said.

"We better do this fast you have less than 24 hours to take on Diaboromon." T.K. said as he activated his badge and they already got a signal.

"We found Mercurymon." Davis said.

…

Mercurymon

Mercurymon was down at the pier where Davis took Kari on their date pounding away at a metal post and didn't even notice Davis and the others.

"What's he doing?" Davis said.

"Without your intelligence..." "Thank you." Davis said interrupting T.K.

"I mean your mind. He's only going by instinct." T.K. said.

"Okay. Here Mercurymon." Davis said sounding like he was talking to a dog, but when Mercurymon turned around he attacked.

"Okay don't talk to him like a dog." Zane said as they fought back.

"This looks like a job for Arbormon." Davis said, but turned into one of his old forms.

"Or Kiwimon. Kiwimon can work." Kiwimon said. T.K. tried to kick Mercurymon, but was blocked by his shield. Then Zane pounded Mercurymon.

"Careful you could get more than 7 years of bad luck." T.K. said.

"Let me try." Kari said.

"No Kari your powers are no match for Mercurymon." Kiwimon said. He shot one of his Chibikiwimon's, but Mercurymon absorbed it through one shield and out the other, but Kiwimon jumped over it and shot another. They just kept going back and forth.

"This could take a while." T.K. said, but Zane noticed without even trying his right arm turned into a hammer.

"Maybe I can break the tie." Zane said as he pounded Mercurymon. The omnitrix on Kiwimon glowed yellow and absorbed Mercurymon.

"That's new." Kiwimon said referring to Zane's hammer arm.

"I know." Zane said as he focused and it changed back. "But I like it."

…

The Streets

"According to this Angemon is near." T.K. said.

"But how are we going to get him? He can fly remember." Zane said.

"All Angemon only attack evil digimon." T.K. said.

"True, you would say that since you're partner is an Angemon, but remember he's going by instinct not intuition." Kari said. Then a blast of light on the street had them stop.

"Hey watch the car!" Zane shouted as Angemon came down with his staff almost hitting the car before Zane backed up. Davis hopped out and transformed.

"Arbormon!"

Arbormon ran to Angemon and almost hit him, but he moved out of the way. Angemon flew in and held him against the wall with his staff.

"Oh you think you're so tough." Arbormon said. "To be honest I never knew what was so great about you Angemon seeing as how…" "Davis!" T.K. interrupted.

"He's right there just absorb him." T.K. said. Arbormon's omnitrix went yellow and absorb Angemon. "Really?"

"I wanted to get some things off my chest." Arbormon said. After that they opened up a man hole cover.

"Are you sure Splashmon's down there?" Kari said.

"He can't fly and we're practically standing right on him." Zane said as they headed down.

"Whew smells like a sewer down here." Davis joked.

"Davis please no sewer jokes." T.K. said.

"Hey aren't any alligators down here are there?" Zane said.

"What's the matter Zane scared of alligators? Zane's scare of alligators." Davis said.

"That's only a myth. There are no alligators" Kari said.

"Besides so what, Kari's scared of the dark and she's 15." Zane said.

"Leave Kari alone." Davis said, but saw something in the water. When he looked he saw Splashmon's headband. "Guys look it's Splashmon's headband."

"So where's the rest of him?" Zane said. Water came up around Davis and it turned into Splashmon with his left arm still water around Davis.

"Davis!" T.K. said feared he will drown, but Splashmon launched water and pushed him back. Zane and Kari ran to help Davis, but Splashmon stuck his hand in the sewer water and made the water under them rise having them hit the ceiling. Davis was able to use the omnitrix and Silphymon broke free.

"**Static Force**."

He launched the energy blast and pushed Splashmon against the wall, but Splashmon made the water rise under them. Silphymon blasted the ceiling and they swam up through it.

"Are you guys okay?" Silphymon said.

"We just swam through sewer water. What do you think?" Zane said. Before Silphymon could answer the water grabbed him and pulled him to Splashmon. When he was close enough he absorbed him into the omnitrix.

"I may never go swimming again." Silphymon said. After that they started heading towards Imperialdramon's position.

"You only have about 45 minutes until your battle with Diaboromon." Kari said.

"And we're still about an hour away from Imperialdramon's position." Zane said. Then Kari's phone started to go off.

"Hello….it's for you. It's Tai." Kari said handing it to Davis.

"Hey Tai." Davis said.

"Davis I've been thinking. Diaboromon may have challenged you, but you're still just a kid. I'll take him on." Tai said already to go in a plumber outfit and weapons.

"This is my fight Tai. Diaboromon challenged me." Davis said. "I'm aware of the danger, that he's gotten stronger, but so have I."

"You know he won't show mercy and if no one shows he's going to destroy everything." Tai said.

"I'll be there and I'll win. Later Tai." Davis said as he hung up.

"How're you going to beat Diaboromon without Imperialdramon?" T.K. said.

"You sent him flying into digital space last time." Zane said.

"I know so I'm just going to stall him." Davis said.

"Until?" Zane said.

…

The Next Day

Reapmon was at the park with the force field still up and Diaboromon's forces were ready to come to Earth at his or Diaboromon's command.

"People of Earth my master has arrived to face your greatest challenger which if he wins he will claim your planet." Reapmon said.

"And if Diaboromon chickens out I win right?" Halsemon said as he flown through the force field to Reapmon. "Will you be working for me from now on?"

"You must be Davis Motomiya. Well be prepared because my master is prepared for you." Reapmon said as he disappeared and a giant fire ball was heading towards Halsemon as he dived out of the way and when it landed Diaboromon came through the flames.

"Davis Motomiya I've come to kill you and take your planet for my own." Diaboromon said. "Is now a bad time?"

"Nope it's perfect." Halsemon said.

"**Mach Impulse**."

Halsemon spun around and formed the tornado, but Diaboromon withstood it and pushed him back with his claw. Halsemon had to change his forms.

"Tyrannomon!"

Tyrannomon stomped down on Diaboromon, but he was able to push back with his claws. He jumped up and whacked Tyrannomon around on the face. Davis changed his forms again.

"Icedevimon!"

"**Tundra Freeze**."

He shot his ice beams from his eyes and froze Diaboromon, but was able to break free and whacked him with his claw. Tai was watching from behind the trees the whole time.

"It's no use Diaboromon is a mega. None of Davis' digimon can match his power." Tai said.

"**Web Wrecker**."

He blasted Icedevimon and pushed him down.

"Soon victory will be mine." Diaboromon said.

"Someday, but not today." Icedevimon said. Then an explosion came from the ground and Davis' Imperialdramon form came with the others.

"We got him Davis now give it to him." T.K. said. Icedevimon changed back and absorbed Imperialdramon's form into the omnitrix.

"Now we're talking big." Davis said as he slammed down the omnitrix, but became Mercurymon.

"Mercurymon, what?" Mercurymon said.

"Davis look out." T.K. said. Diaboromon blasted Mercurymon down. He then jumped up and slammed his claw on him shattering Mercurymon with Kari gasping.

"Davis!" Tai grief for the loss of his friend. Reapmon picked up the omnitrix from the shatters.

"Victory is yours master." Reapmon said as Diaboromon took the omnitrix.

"At last the omnitrix is mine." Diaboromon said, but the omnitrix began to glow. "What!" He was forced to let go as Mercurymon's shatters came together, but formed a different digimon.

"Andromon!"

"You're in trouble now Andromon. I had practice with this one." Andromon said. Andromon ran up to Diaboromon and uppercut his face.

"**Gatling Attack**."

He launched fish missiles from his chest and exploded at Diaboromon. Andromon launched two more, but they went around him.

"You missed." Diaboromon said.

"Did I?" Andromon said as the missiles came back around and started firing blast from their mouths that pushed Diaboromon back as he tried to block them and exploded when they hit. When he removed his claws he saw Andromon right in front of his face.

"**Lightning Blade**."

He launched the blade close ranged and knocked Diaboromon down. When he opened his eyes Andromon was standing on him with another attack ready.

"I don't want to so say it." Andromon said.

"I yield." Diaboromon said giving up the fight. After the fight Davis turned back and gathered with the others.

"So you're going to keep your word and leave Earth?" Tai said.

"I will, I keep my word, but remember this Motomiya." Diaboromon said turning to Davis. "One day our paths will cross again." He was teleported with Reapmon away.

"So much for my secret." Davis said.

"Don't worry, a little disconnecting device. No one saw Davis Motomiya." Tai said and Kari wrapped her arms around Davis' neck and gave him a peck.

"I was worried we lost you for a second." Kari said.

"What happened to Mercurymon?" T.K. said.

"Who knows this thing's busted." Davis said. "But the team's still working right?" They all reached out their hands and stacked them showing they were still a team.


	23. Color War

Zane, Kari, and T.K. were waiting for Davis because he had something to show them. He arrived with Veemon.

"Hey Davis what's this about?" T.K. said.

"Check this out." Davis said as he showed a holo viewer of a little girl all blue.

"Dear Mr. Motomiya my name is Silvy."

"Please tell me this isn't fan mail." Zane said.

"Just listen." Davis said.

"I'm a homeless little girl because my planet is at war." Silvy said. "I was wondering if you could come to my planet and put an end to the war because I hate war. I figure you could do it because you ended the war with the Hybrid."

"This little girl wants you to come to her planet and end a war?" Kari said.

"Well yeah. I figure since I save the universe from the Hybrid then we could help end this." Davis said.

"I say we should do it." Kari said.

"What?" Zane said.

"Me too, that girl is homeless and finding one during war is tough so we better check it out." T.K. said.

"Okay, but how are we even getting to her planet?" Zane said.

"I have an idea." Davis said.

…

In Space

They were on Imperialdramon and moving as fast as he could through space.

"Thanks for coming Ken." Davis said.

"My pleasure." Ken said.

"Why couldn't we use the Imperialdramon you turn into?" Zane said.

"You want to suffocate in space for when the watch times out." T.K. said and Zane knew he had a point.

"According to the coordinates we got from that holo viewer the planet should be near." Zane said.

"Lucky for you guys I can breathe out in space." Imperialdramon said.

"Look that yellow planet is it." Kari said as they were heading to a planet.

"Is that a big dotted line across the planet?" Davis said as they saw a dotted line forming around the planet. When they got closer to the surface a machine was placing giant metal blocks in the ground.

"I wonder what that's for." T.K. said. Then explosions were heard as red missile launchers were firing at Imperialdramon.

"Hey take it easy fellas." Imperialdramon said.

"Well that solves the mystery of the dotted line." Ken said.

"It's a border and they must think we're the enemy." T.K. said.

"I'll take care of this." Davis said as he hopped out and used the omnitrix and became a new digimon.

"Shakkoumon!"

"Is now really a good time for a new digimon?" Shakkoumon said as he flew down to a bunch of red soldiers. They tried firing at him, but the blast bounced off him.

"**Kachina Bomb**."

He fired clay disc that exploded as a warning shot that had the red soldiers stop attacking.

"Relax I come in peace." Shakkoumon said as he changed back.

"I'm Davis Motomiya. Perhaps you've heard of me." All the soldiers were impressed to have Davis on their planet until a small red general with a white mustache came out.

"Get him!" The red general shouted as they all started firing at him, but Davis moved out of the way. Zane jumped out of Imperialdramon and had his hands form hammers as he slammed the ground causing a small vibration as cover for them to get away.

"I've got this go talk to the guys on the other side." Zane said and Davis used the watch.

"Angemon!"

Angemon flew off, but Zane stopped when he saw jewels in a small hole.

"Oh score." Zane said as he reached in to grab some, but spotted another hand that belong to his old buddy Quill. "Quill!?"

"Zane buddy." Quill said.

"Don't you buddy me you porcupine mutant." Zane said. "I haven't forgotten how you backstabbed me with that R.V."

"Yeah I figure, but come with me." Quill said as he led Zane to a shop where he sold weapons for the soldiers. "You see I'm making big money by selling some weapons I find lying around. I fix them up and you get the rest."

"Not bad." Zane said starting to feel greedy. Then there was a knock on a closed window.

"Hold that thought." Quill said. He opened it up for some red soldiers. "Ah let me guess the usual." He went back and gave some weapons to the red soldiers and they gave him some jewels.

"Quill this reminds me of the good old days." Zane said.

…

Davis

Angemon flew over the dotted line barrier to a side where the soldiers and the weapons were blue and started firing him.

"I guess this side isn't up for listening to reason. At least I got their attention." Angemon said and landed down by the soldiers. "Easy boys I only came to talk." However a blast from a soldier knocked him out. When he opened his eyes he was tied to a pole with a cloth wrapped around his mouth with the blue soldiers ready to fire. The general was blue, but looked exactly the same as the red general.

"Troopers prepare to fire on my mark." The blue general said as the troops were ready.

"Stop!" The young girl Silvy squeezed through the soldiers and spotted Angemon.

"That's Davis Motomiya I'm sure of it." Silvy said. The troops wondered if that was really Davis Motomiya.

"Don't listen to her fire!" The general said as the troops fired, but an energy field blocked the blast. They all looked up and saw Kari.

"Davis brake free quick." Kari said. Angemon used all his strength and broke free from the ropes and took the cloth under his mouth.

"**Omni Typhoon**."

Angemon created a tornado that blew the soldiers back.

"Is our relationship always going to revolve around us saving each other?" Kari said.

"It certainly pays the other back." Angemon said.

"If I were you I change back." Kari said. Angemon hit the omnitrix and changed back.

"See its Davis Motomiya. I knew he come." Silvy said

"Alright let's talk. What are you fighting about?" Davis said.

"We're not fighting about anything. We're just defending ourselves." The general said.

"So it's the red side that started this fight." Kari said.

"I'll head back over and talk to the red general." Davis said.

…

The Red Side

"All forces prepare to advance forward." The red general said, but saw Halsemon flew over and transformed back into Davis. "You again!"

"Calm down I just want to talk." Davis said. "I want to know why you're attacking the blue side."

"We're not attacking. We're just defending ourselves." The general said.

"That's just what the blue general said." Davis said. "If both of you are just defending yourselves then there's no reason for you two to be fighting. I say you two should sit down and talk this over."

"Absolutely not." The general said.

"But then how do you suppose to end this war?" Davis said.

"Easy wipe out the blue." The general said.

"Yeah well guess what, the fighting's going to stop. We're going to sit down and talk this over until a treaty is formed." Davis said. He turned into Halsemon and carried the general away.

…

Zane

"Have a nice day and down to the red." Zane said as he sold weapons to the blue side.

"Just like old times." Quill said.

"Hey did you hear. The generals might form a treaty so the fighting is on hold." A blue soldier said to the other soldiers and they heard him.

"Oh man there goes the best scam." Quill said.

"Don't worry Davis is here. The fighting is going to start up again." Zane said.

…

Meeting Room

Kari, Davis, Silvy, were in a meeting room with the two generals trying to get them to talk, but the generals wouldn't even look at each other.

"By the way Kari where is Ken, T.K., and the digimon?" Davis said.

"T.K. is looking for Zane and the others are somewhere safe." Kari said.

"Red!" The red general said.

"Blue!" The blue general said. They both kept saying the same thing over and over.

"What are they talking about?" Davis said.

"They're stating who they believed the side Malqui Sorocrow was." Silvy said.

"Who?" Kari said.

"That's his statue over there." Silvy said as they saw a giant white statue in the middle of the wasteland. "He believed that both sides should be equal and once ended one war between them."

"So they made the statue white so no one could tell if he was red or blue." Kari said.

"So they would see they're all equal." Davis said.

"Sorocrow was a blue so our side is superior." The blue general said.

"No he was red so our side is superior." The red general said.

"Look forget that for a second. We're here because both of you state that the other attacked." Davis said.

"That's because they did." Both generals said.

"It's no use they won't listen." Davis said.

"But you're Davis Motomiya, you can do anything." Silvy said.

"Davis Motomiya is obviously on their side since he kidnapped me." The red general said.

"No he's on your side since he won't fight for me." The blue general said and they both started fighting.

"Enough." Davis said as he pulled them apart. "Alright let's just sit down and shake hands here as a start. What do you say?" He held out his right hand to the blue general.

"Ha there, you are on their side." The blue general said and they both went back to the battle field.

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"You ruined everything. You tried to shake with the right hand. We shake with the left. Everyone knows that." Silvy said.

"I didn't. Just because I saved the universe doesn't mean I'm an expert on this." Davis said.

…..

Zane

Quill and Zane continued to sell weapons as the fighting was back on.

"I told you." Zane said, but T.K. spotted him.

"Zane?" T.K. said.

"Oh no." Zane said.

"Zane you're suppose to be helping Davis end this war." T.K. said.

"I know, but I found some cash." Zane said.

"Cash! Yet somehow this doesn't surprise me." T.K. said and walked off angry.

….

Davis And Kari

Davis and Kari watched from a cliff as the battle between the reds and the blue continued until T.K. came running up to them.

"What happened?" T.K. said.

"I tried to shake with the wrong hand and this happened." Davis said.

"Those two generals are just like stubborn old man. They don't even like talking to each other." Kari said.

"Talking's not the problem, it's listening." Davis said.

"What're you going to do?" T.K. said.

"I'm going to end this war now." Davis said. The red and the blue continued to blast and charge at each other.

"Keep fighting men." The blue general said.

"Don't stop fighting until the fight is done." The red general said.

"**Positron Laser**."

A blast cut them off and stopped from attacking and charging. Davis' Imperialdramon form came out from behind the statue.

"Now look I didn't know about this war until I got a message from a little girl." Imperialdramon said. "She wants this war to end which is why I'm here. Why do you have to resort to war? It brings nothing, but pain and suffering whoever wins or lose. I'm going to fulfill that girl's wishes. So we're all going to stay here until you decided to form a treaty." He leaned against the statue and caused it to collapse upsetting and shocking everyone. "Uh this would be a good time to run!" He started running and everyone went after him.

…

Zane

"Wow it looks rough out there." Quill said.

"Which is why it's time for me to go." Zane said as he grabbed a chest of jewels.

"Hey you can't take it all." Quill said.

"Consider us even." Zane said as he slammed the door shut.

…

Outside

Kari, Davis, and T.K. were running from the soldiers as they went into attacking them after Davis knocked the statue down.

"Hang on guys." They looked up and saw Imperialdramon above them loading them in through a tractor beam.

"Hey wait for me." Zane said as he ran with the chest. He got in the tractor beam, but the chest got blasted and all the jewels were spilled out. After that they left the planet.

"I can't believe I made things worse. Now poor Silvy doesn't have a home." Davis said.

"No thanks to Mr. Heartless." T.K. said referring to Zane, but Zane was crying. "Zane?"

"Oh he does have a heart." Kari said.

"All that money gone." Zane said.

…

Silvy

"Dear Mr. Motomiya I don't have a home now." Silvy said as she recorded another message. "Now I found something I hate more than war. You!" She stopped recording, but saw all the jewels and was happy again.


	24. Beelzemon Babysit

"Guys come on I want to get to the lake." Kari said as she and the others were heading out to the lake as a chance to relax in the sun.

"Chill we got all day." Zane said.

"I just want this one day to be one where there isn't any trouble. No aliens, no evil digimon, no anything." Kari said.

"I can't promise any of that Kari, but we'll try." Davis said.

"On another day. Look." T.K. said as a ship came down. Two people came out in blue clothing, one man and one woman, with the woman carrying a metal egg shaped, and were white.

"Uh who are you?" Davis said.

"Greetings we are from the Incolplos." The man said. "Are you Davis Motomiya?"

"Yeah why?" Davis said.

"We seek your help." The man said. "You see a warlord known as Cravis is prepared to go to war with our planet."

"Let me guess you want us to take care of this guy." Zane said.

"No we like you to deliver a gift to Cravis. He'll only make peace with our planet if we give him this." The man said pointing to the egg.

"What is it?" T.K. said.

"My son." The woman said opening up to reveal a little creature that looked like a cream swirl with a face that cooed.

"Oh it's cute." Kari said.

"Thank you, he is just a baby." The woman said

"Why do you want to deliver it? Why does he want him?" Davis said.

"That's classified." The man said.

"Okay, but how can you just give up your son? And how come you want Davis to deliver it?" T.K. said.

"We must maintain peace between our planets and if something goes wrong I'm sure the great Davis Motomiya can handle it." The man said.

"Sure, sorry Kari looks like the lake will have to late." Davis said.

"Oh man." Kari said.

"Here you can use this spare ship." The man said. A smaller ship loaded out of the bigger one. "Happy trails." The woman didn't look to happy when they left.

…..

In Space

The baby was floating around cooing and Kari was finding it cute.

"Aw how could anyone give you away?" Kari said.

"I don't remember in the job description that we babysit." Zane said.

"Relax Zane, we'll drop off the baby and give him to this Cravis before you know it." Davis said and the baby float over to him. "Besides this guy is a little cute." Then the omnitrix went off and transformed into a new digimon.

"Davis?" T.K. said.

"Hey what gives what am I?" Davis said.

"Davis try to calm down." T.K. said.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Davis said as he started to freak out.

"Hey dude cut it out." Zane said as he grabbed him from the back.

"You want to fight?" Davis said as he tossed him off, but Kari used a sleeping spell and Davis collapsed. When he woke up he was calmer. "I don't know what you did to me, but thanks."

"Don't mention it." Kari said.

"We found out what you are. You're a Beelzemon and that's a powerful digimon." T.K. said.

"I got to admit I like the way this guy dresses." Beelzemon said.

"Whatever Davis just change back." T.K. said.

"T.K.'s right there are some things a baby shouldn't see." Kari said.

"Alright." Beelzemon said as he tried to change back, but he couldn't. "It's not working." He even tried to pull it off. "Come off me."

"Davis stop you're going to hurt yourself." Kari said and his stomach began to growl.

"Got to eat." Beelzemon said and they landed on a station restaurant and they settled in. "I'll have what he's having." Some alien food was slide down to him.

"Davis we got to get going." T.K. said.

"Just let me get a bite Blondie." Beelzemon said and Zane spotted Quill.

"Well look what weasel came crawling in." Zane said.

"Zane how's it going buddy." Quill said.

"Zane leave him alone, he's nothing, but trouble." Kari said.

"Really, hey Zane I got a big score on a place not far from here." Quill said.

"A big score!" Zane said starting to feel greedy.

"Zane!" Kari said.

"Yeah, just don't go back to those blue and red guys seeing as how they know we scammed them." Quill said.

"That's it." Zane said as he grabbed Quill and tossed him and had him land on a table with a big guy that got angry.

"Oh now you've done it." Quill said. The big guy reached a blasted and started blasting and hit a drink Beelzemon was drinking.

"Hey! You want to go!" Beelzemon said as he pulled out his guns.

"Davis what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"**Double Shot**."

He rapid fire both of them and soon everyone started blasting at the whole thing with Kari, Zane, and T.K. tried to take cover.

"Davis come on we got to go." Kari said.

"She's right let's get out of here." T.K. said.

"I was just starting to have some fun." Beelzemon said as he kept firing as he made for the exit. He went back for a second to grab a plate of food.

"Hey someone's trying to make a getaway." Quill said and they all noticed Beelzemon and the others and started firing at them so Quill could save his own skin. They made it to the ship with the aliens kept firing until they managed to get away. While they were flying the baby float around cooing Beelzemon and Beelzemon made him jiggle and liked it.

"Aw you're so…." Beelzemon said and stopped when the others looked at him and hid the baby behind his back. "What?"

"Bad news, some shots hit the power cord draining most of the power." T.K. said.

"The good news is there's a planet we can land on and has the power source we can use." Zane said.

"But there's more bad news." Kari said.

"What could be so bad on that planet?" Beelzemon said until they landed. "Tatenight!"

"Told you he wouldn't like it." T.K. said with Beelzemon grabbing Zane.

"What's the big deal?" Zane said.

"The big deal is….uh?" Beelzemon couldn't think what the reason was. "You tell him."

"Because every time there's tatenight, that Volk guy will show up to kill us." T.K. said.

"Come on your overreacting." Zane said, but Volk came out of a mind.

"What are you four doing here? Oh it doesn't matter get them." Volk said to his pick axe minions.

"You're asking for it." Beelzemon said as he started firing at them. Kari, T.K., and Zane were pack to back with the little guys surrounding them.

"This is starting to look like that dream you have when all your enemies have returned and try to kill you." Zane said.

"Who has dreams like that?" T.K. said. The little minions charged in at them, but Zane's right arm turned to a sword and blocked the axes and his left hand turned to a spike mace that he swung on them.

"**Quator Miyol**."

Kari had the ground open up underneath the little guys causing them to fall in the opening. T.K. kicked on in to a rock that had it roll to a cart full of tatenight and had it roll right to them.

"Thank you lucky charm." T.K. said.

"Davis let's go." Kari said.

"Just when things were starting to get fun." Beelzemon said as he went back to the ship.

"Hey that's mine." Volk said as he went after them, but Beelzemon used his claws and sliced his suit open. "Oh man do you know how much these suits cost?" They got the tatenight installed on the ship and headed off.

….

Cravis' Castle

"Well this is it." T.K. said as Kari carried the baby into the castle with the others and faced with a bloated red giant.

"I'm guessing you're the big cheese." Beelzemon said.

"I am Cravis the warlord. Why are you here?" Cravis said.

"We brought the Incloplos baby." Kari said.

"Excellent." Cravis said.

"So you're going to keep the peace on their planet right?" Beelzemon said.

"Yes after all this is a peace offering." Cravis said.

"Well here you go." Kari said with the baby giving one last coo and was handed over to Cravis.

"Thank you." Cravis said and tossed it in its mouth and swallowed. "Tasty." After seeing that the others were completely shocked that Kari fainted with Beelzemon catching her and Zane fainted with no one catching him.

"Did you just eat the baby!?" Beelzemon said. "I thought you wanted peace."

"Yes it was a peace offering and a tasty one." Cravis said.

"Eating….babies….is not…COOL!" Beelzemon said placing Kari down and jumped up to him.

"**Dark Claw**."

He used his claws to knock his teeth out of the way and into his mouth. He moved around in his stomach hurting Cravis until he hopped out of him with the baby. He handed it over to T.K. and jumped to Cravis and looked at him right in the eye.

"Now listen, you're not eating the baby, but you are going to keep peace. If this happens again I'm going to do worse inside you than I did in the stomach." Beelzemon said and jumped off. Cravis was angry while Beelzemon patted the baby, but Beelzemon growled at him showing he was serious.

"Fine you may have your way. I shall keep the peace on the Incloplos planet." Cravis said. After that they left and the Incloplos' ship came down with the man and woman coming out.

"My son!" The woman said with joy and the baby cooed and floated to his mother.

"Thank you Davis Motomiya." The man said.

"Did you know that guy was going to eat the baby?" Beelzemon said.

"Well we weren't sure at first." The man said.

"Just get out." Beelzemon said annoyed with them so they just left and Davis turned back.

"Davis your back." Kari said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah as soon as the Incloplos left I turned back." Davis said.

"That baby must have been sending off some frequency that messed with the watch." T.K. said.

"You got it." Zane said.

"Wait you knew?" Davis said.

"Well I wasn't sure at first." Zane said mimicking the Incloplos man.

"Zane….Beelzemon would like a word with you." Davis said using the watch.

"Let me tell you something Zane." Beelzemon said.

"Please don't." Zane said.


	25. Lend A Hand

Angemon was flying over the city with Cyberdramon (AN: fusion for this guy and tamers for Beelzemon) chasing him.

"Can I help you?" Angemon said.

"Yeah the name's Cyberdramon and you can give me the omnitrix."

"A watch thing that can transform you into digimon?" Angemon said.

"Yeah." Cyberdramon said.

"Sorry never heard of it." Angemon said.

"Oh please my lucky tracker here says that you have it." Cyberdramon said holding up a small computer.

"Oh well in that case only one thing to do." Angemon said.

"**Hand Of Faith**."

He tried to push Cyberdramon back, but he used his lance to block the attack and slammed Angemon down to the ground.

"**Tail Of Terror**."

He spun around on his lance and hit Angemon with his tail and had Davis turn back.

"Oh great." Davis said. Cyberdramon stored power up into his lance and ready to strike Davis, but hit the omnitrix causing a bright flash. When Davis opened his eyes he looked around. "Where am I?" He looked around to see he was in the Null Void. "The Null Void!" He heard a sound and saw two dog like creatures staring down at him. "Okay you want to play." He was about to use his watch, but his hand was gone with an energy ring at the end of his arm. "Where's my hand!?"

…

The Real World

Davis' hand with the omnitrix was in the claws of Cyberdramon. He closed his claw around it with him laughing and flew off.

….

The Null Void

Davis was running from the alien dogs since he can't fight.

"I can still feel it, but where is it?" Davis said. He came to a stop at a river, but when he saw the alien dogs were still after him he jumped right in and swam under the water until he couldn't hold his breath. "Close one." Davis spoke too soon as the dogs were still after him. Then his arm started moving around. "What's with my arm?"

…..

The Real World

Cyberdramon continued to fly off with Davis' hand until he started to feel it move around in his claw.

"What the?" Cyberdramon said as he opened his claw out and the hand started moving on its own until it jumped right out of his claw and on to his should him a pound on the head, before jumping off. "Hey!" The hand landed in the park and used its fingers to walk around.

"Whoa look at that." A kid said as his friend saw the hand and picked it up.

"Should we be messing with this?"

"I don't know." They managed to activate the omnitrix and pressed it down.

…

The Null Void

Davis kept running from the alien dogs until he transformed surprising him.

"Icedevimon!"

"How did this happen?" Icedevimon said and noticed the alien dogs were still after him. "Survive first, be confused later."

"**Avalanche Claw**."

He launched the icicles from his wings into the ground so the alien dogs couldn't go after him, but the dogs were able to jump over them.

"Okay let's try something else." Icedevimon said as he changed forms.

"Silphymon!"

Silphymon used his spare hand to launch energy blast and blasted them right in the face having them run off. Back in the real world the kids were impressed the hand transformed, but when it launched an energy blast it scared them. They dropped it and ran off.

"Perhaps this is why Mom won't let us have any dogs. I better get over to Tai's old place and hopped he left something there." Silphymon said and transformed.

"Halsemon!"

…

The Real World

Halsemon's claw walked through the park until it ran into Kari who was taking pictures so it jumped right on her shoulder. Not knowing what it was she got scared and tried to shake it off.

"Get off me." Kari said as she managed to get it off.

…

The Null Void

Halsemon flew through the Null Void until he felt his claw starting to move around and threw him off balance causing him to crash and change back.

"I got to work on emergency landings." Davis said holding his head.

…

The Real World

When Kari knocked the claw off she saw it change back into Davis' hand and spotted the omnitrix.

"The omnitrix? Davis?" Kari said as she was careful to lift it up, but only used her thumb and pointer finger. "Maybe the others will know what to do." When she got it to Zane's garage with Zane and T.K. Zane just wouldn't stop laughing, but they were irritated with his behavior.

"It's not funny Zane." Kari said.

"You're right." Zane said, but started laughing again.

"Are you sure it's Davis' hand?" T.K. said.

"It has the omnitrix and I used my magic." Kari said.

"So does that mean he's…." T.K. said, but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Relax see that energy ring at the end. It's like it's running into a dimensional border." Zane said.

"Meaning?" Kari said.

"Davis is fine, the rest of him is just someplace else in another dimension." Zane said. "The same thing happened to me when I had my nose in another dimension."

"I don't even want to know." T.K. said.

"Can we get him back?" Kari said as Zane opened up the trunk of his car.

"I can whip up a dimensional reanimater. Should only take a minute." Zane said.

"I don't think we have that long." T.K. said as he pointed to the sky and saw Cyberdramon as he tracked the omnitrix and landed in front of the garage.

'The omnitrix.' Cyberdramon thought.

"Who are you?" Kari said.

"I am Cyberdramon. I'm quite the collector of rare items."

"You're a digimon." T.K. said.

"What's he doing here?" Zane said.

"Duh." Kari said pointing to the omnitrix.

"Give me the omnitrix now." Cyberdramon said as he reached for it, but T.K. got it out of the way and kicked him right in the face. Zane reached for a blaster and blasted Cyberdramon out the garage knocking him out.

"That should take care of him." Zane said.

"Not for long. I can tell this guy is strong." T.K. said.

"Well I can't work on my gizmo and protect you two at the same time." Zane said.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm always a damsel in distress." Kari said.

"Maybe, but against that thing T.K.'s going to need a weapon." Zane said.

"I got one." T.K. said referring to the omnitrix.

"You're saying you want to hold Davis' hand. I thought he was still with Kari." Zane joked, but they just scowled at him. "Okay I'm done." Then they noticed Cyberdramon was up again.

"But he's not." Kari said as she created a force field, but he banged against it with his lance. "T.K. bring up Tyrannomon."

"Are you crazy, Silphymon." Zane said.

"Wait how does Davis use this thing?" T.K. said trying to work it as Cyberdramon was almost through.

"Tyrannomon!" Kari said.

"Silphymon!" Zane said until T.K. managed to get it to transform, but was Andromon's hand. IT started spinning for the lightning blade and T.K. slashed it hitting Cyberdramon with it.

"Andromon's good too." Kari said.

…..

The Null Void

Andromon was crossing a stone bridge that led to Tai's old home in the Null Void until his arm started moving around again. It caused him to fall off the bridge.

"Oh great!" Andromon said and transformed again.

"Splashmon!"

Back in the real world Andromon's hand turned into Splashmon's and T.K. felt the water.

"Well at least its water." T.K. said. Splashmon turned his spare hand into water and stretched it out grabbing the mountain and pulled himself up catching his breath until he turned back.

….

The Real World

Splashmon's hand was lying on the ground during the fight until it turned back and Cyberdramon noticed it.

"The omnitrix!" Cyberdramon said as he reached for it, but Kari used her magic to have it float to T.K. Cyberdramon reached for it, but T.K. tossed it to Kari.

"Keep away from the ugly guy." T.K. said and Zane thought he meant him.

"He meant Cyberdramon." Kari said.

…

The Null Void

Davis almost made it to Tai's home even while his arm kept moving around.

"If I can just get my arm to stop moving around." Davis said as he made it. "Please Tai let there be…." He didn't finish the sentence as he saw small red creatures tearing apart Tai's old tech.

…

The Real World

Kari and T.K. kept tossing Davis' hand back and forth from Cyberdramon. It looked like they were playing monkey in the middle, but Cyberdramon was annoyed.

"Enough." Cyberdramon said as he grabbed Kari and pointed his lance right at her. "Now hand me the omnitrix and I won't slice the girl in two."

"Wait me?" Kari said.

"Alright just let her go." T.K. said.

"The omnitrix first." Cyberdramon said as T.K. was about to give it to him.

"How about the omnitrix never!" Zane said as he blasted the omnitrix with his contraption and soon Davis was back in the real world.

"Davis!" Kari said as she got free from Cyberdramon and wrapped her arms around him.

"Perfect timing because we got a problem." T.K. said as Cyberdramon got back up.

"Okay I'm through playing around." Cyberdramon said as he flew and was about to attack with his lance.

"So am I." Davis said as he was going to use the omnitrix, but his hand was still gone. "Where's my hand!?" He slid under Cyberdramon, but Cyberdramon turned around and attacked again, but Davis moved out of the way and his lance got stuck in Zane's car.

"What is it with everyone wrecking my car!?" Zane said with anger.

"Forget about it. What's going on, where's my hand?" Davis said.

"Easy it's probably wherever you were." Zane said.

"My hand is in the Null Void!" Davis said.

"How do we get it back?" Kari said.

"We just need to use whatever got Davis stuck in the Null Void with the dimensional reanimater." Zane said.

"The lance!" Davis said and Cyberdramon pulled his lance out.

"Alright the omnitrix…" "Is gone, veneto, you don't have it, we don't have." Zane interrupted Cyberdramon.

"You can lie to me, but not my scanner." Cyberdramon said, but his scanner didn't had a lock. "Hey what's wrong with this thing?"

"Don't worry I got some alien tech that could be rare to you digimon." Zane said showing his stuff and Cyberdramon was fascinated. In the Null Void the red creatures were fiddling with the omnitrix and had Davis transform.

"Arbormon?"

That gained Cyberdramon's attention and his scanner had the omnitrix's signal.

"Gone huh." Cyberdramon said. Arbormon launched his arm around Cyberdramon's neck, but Cyberdramon tossed him.

"**Blockade Seed**."

He launched the flaming seed, but Cyberdramon blocked it so Arbormon transformed.

"Tyrannomon!"

"**Blaze Blast**."

He breathed his fire, but Cyberdramon spun his staff around, but got whacked by Tyrannomon's tail.

"**Wild Buster**."

He continued to into Cyberdramon full force and hit the garage knocking Cyberdramon out and Davis changing back, but had a hard time dragging the lance.

"Give me a hand this thing is heavy." Davis said. Kari had the dimensional reanimater firing at Davis' arm and Zane was making sure he had the position right.

"Okay one wrong hit and this could be bad." Zane said.

"Hurry before Cyberdramon gets up." T.K. said, but Cyberdramon was already getting up and Zane was taking a while. "Oh give me that." He took the lance and slammed it down creating a portal Cyberdramon went through. When things settle Davis had his hand back.

"Yes I missed you lefty." Davis said and started kissing it.

"Dude if you would have messed that up a little we could have had a big problem." Zane said.

"Good thing I have my lucky charm." T.K. said.

"Okay now give me a hand this thing is heavy." Kari said as they helped her.

"Hey what happened to Cyberdramon?" T.K. said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Davis said while in the Null Void Cyberdramon was trying to get his lance from the red creatures.


	26. Charm On Zane

Davis, Kari, T.K., and Zane finally got their relaxing day at the beach, but Zane was having so much fun especially when a ball landed in front of him and sand got in his face.

"Hey mister can I have my ball back." A young boy said. He had an I.D. mask on so he didn't know what Zane really looked like. Zane just chucked it at him nearly knocking the kid over.

"What's the matter with you?" Kari said.

"I just don't feel like being at the beach." Zane said.

"Oh come on who doesn't like the beach." Davis said. "The warm sun, the soft sand, the nice water."

"People can't see what I really look like." Zane said.

"Oh." Davis said getting that he was upset he can't go anywhere without people thinking he was a monster.

"Zane it's okay, we know what you're really like." Kari said.

"That's easy for you guys." Zane said. Then people started screaming as they saw a rock monster walking up on shore.

"What is that thing?" T.K. said.

"Trouble." Kari said. She created a force field to hold it back, but it just walked right through the field. "That's never happened before." Davis used the omnitrix.

"Splashmon!"

"Zane you attack low and I'll attack high." T.K. said. They both ran in and T.K. jumped to attack, but he swatted both of them away and Zane's mask got busted. Splashmon turned into water and wrapped himself around him.

"Well water beats rock in Pokémon." Davis said.

"Davis look out." Kari said.

"What?" Splashmon said. He turned around and a portal was coming up behind him. "Oh that." He got off the rock creature and it was swallowed into the portal with Davis changing back.

"Nice work Kari." Davis said.

"I didn't do that." Kari said.

"Then where did that portal come from?" T.K. said. Zane went to grab his mask and the same kid came up to him.

"What?" Zane said.

"It's okay I get it." The kid said. "You're a monster. Guys like you are always mean." He just walked away and Zane was frustrated.

"I'll show you a monster." Zane said.

"Zane take it easy." Kari said as she placed her hands on his shoulder.

"I just like to meet one person that doesn't think I'm a freak. I'm going to fix my mask." Zane said.

….

A Cave

Inside a cave they were being watched through an energy window from a girl that had long silver hair, grey leggings, purple sleeveless top, and black heels with a black tiara. It was Davis' and the others' old enemy Charmster.

"Kari Kamiya, I have to say she really hasn't gotten that much stronger." Charmster said. "All that power should be mine." She then changed the image to Zane. "I think your friend can help me."

….

Zane

He was by himself in the allies trying to fix his mask.

"Almost got it." Zane said, but a tennis ball hit him in the back in the head causing him to drop the mask. "Dude!"

"Oh sorry about that." Charmster said as she came by in a tennis outfit and a racket.

"Whoa!" Zane said liking the way she looks.

"Sorry about that. I'm Carol." Charmster said.

"I'm Zane, but you probably don't care. Look at me." Zane said.

"What about you, I think you look pretty cool." Carol said.

"Cool? Me?" Zane said and Charmster hummed and nodded.

"You want to go for a walk?" Charmster said. They headed out together and were down at the beach.

"This is unreal, people that look at me this way want to scream and run." Zane said.

"Well they just don't know how special you are." Charmster said. "If you don't like the way you look why don't you change back."

"I can't and I don't know how." Zane said.

"What about friends? Don't you have any to help you? What about your girlfriend? I saw that girl you were with right here." Charmster said.

"Kari? She's with someone else, but I haven't seen her or the others try to find a way to change me back." Zane said.

"If they haven't found a way, or even try to find a cure, maybe they don't care." Charmster said.

"That's not true. Is it?" Zane said.

"Unlike me." Charmster said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, but she used her magic and hypnotized him placing a charm around his neck and Charmster changed into her normal clothes. "Now then you will bring Kari to the planetarium at 10."

…

The Kamiyas

"Guys I'm a little worried about Zane." Kari said.

"Yeah he wasn't in the best mood today." T.K. said.

"I wouldn't worry too much. He just wants to be human." Davis said.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kari said.

"Because Zane doesn't mean all the stuff he did today." Davis said. "I know what he's going through, wanting someone to get to know him before judging him. I felt like that all the time." Kari went over and wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"Until you met me right." Kari said giving him a peck. Then Zane came in.

"Speak of the devil." Davis said.

"Kari we should go to the planetarium." Zane said.

"The planetarium?" T.K. said.

"Why?" Kari said.

"We should go to the planetarium, now." Zane said.

"Hold up are you asking her out right in front of me?" Davis said getting annoyed.

"Zane what's going on?" T.K. said. Zane just grabbed them by the shirts and tossed them aside. Then went over to Kari and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out.

"Zane put me down." Kari said as she struggled to get out.

"Okay I'm kicking his butt like old times." Davis said as he used the watch.

"Andromon!"

Zane carried Kari all the way to the bottom of her apartment until Andromon jumped down, grabbed Kari, and pounded him away.

"You know I don't like how you treat my girlfriend sometimes." Andromon said as T.K. ran down.

"Something's not right." T.K. said.

"Let me know what it is after I pound him. No one treats my girlfriend like this." Andromon said as he went to pound him, but Zane grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Kari tried using a force field, but he ran through it.

"Now Zane's walking through my force fields?" Kari said. Zane's right arm turned into a hammer and whacked Andromon until grabbed it and pounded him.

"Something's wrong with Zane and I think it might have something to do with that charm around his neck." Kari said.

"I got an idea." T.K. said. He went to a trash can and lifted the lid. He tossed it breaking the charm and Andromon pinned Zane to the wall.

"What's going on?" Zane said. After everything was settle Zane told him what happened. "I remember I was talking to this girl. She had long silver hair and then I was under some kind of spell."

"Charmster, it has to be." Kari said.

"We haven't seen her since we were kids." Davis said.

"And apparently she has a grudge against Kari." T.K. said.

"Wait you fought her, she's hot." Zane said.

"What were you talking about?" T.K. said.

"She was saying stuff it's kind of a blur when she kissed me." Zane said.

"She kissed you?" Kari said.

"You lucky dog." Davis said and Kari was scowling at her. "What I don't want to kiss her."

"She said she wanted me at the planetarium." Kari said.

"It's got to be a trap." T.K. said.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt if it's me she wants." Kari said.

"You know what we say to this, bring it on." Davis said.

…..

Planetarium

They drove up to the planetarium where they were expecting Charmster any second.

"I don't see her anywhere or anything." T.K. said. Then two of her rock creatures busted through the door. "Spoke too soon."

"She's charmed them, my magic won't work." Kari said.

"You go in and be careful. We'll take care of this." Davis said. The rock creatures ran at them, but Kari slid under them and went in the planetarium. She went into the show room.

"Kari Kamiya." Charmster said as she appeared right in front of her. "Even I have to say you look good for a 15 year old."

"It's me you want Charmster so call off your rock minions on my friends." Kari said.

"Oh they'll leave after this." Charmster said and the dome opened up for moonlight to shine on Kari.

"**Kalo Casonma Persecrogonis Merive**."

Her magic surrounded Kari in an energy field under her feet and Kari couldn't move as her magic was drained from her and entered Charmster. Outside the guys were trying to fight off the rock creatures.

"Anytime you want to jump in would be really appreciated Davis." T.K. said.

"I'm trying, let's go Tyrannomon." Davis said, but became Grumblemon instead.

"Or Grumblemon instead." Grumblemon said.

"Let's double hammer them." Zane said as his arm turned into a hammer and Grumblemon got out his hammer. They banged their hammers against one of the rock creatues until he grabbed them and banged them against each other. T.K. slid under the other. It charged in at him, but T.K. moved out of the way having it hit a light post and the light bulb fell on its head.

"Now that's what I called lights out." T.K. said, but was swatted away. "Okay it wasn't that funny. Everyone's a critic."

"**Seismic Sledge**."

Grumblemon almost hit the rock creature, but it grabbed Zane and used him as a shield.

"OOOOWWWW!" Zane said as he felt the vibrations. He tossed Zane at Grumblemon and stepped down on them. Inside Charmster continued to drain Kari until she fell.

"There now all your power belongs to me." Charmster said and teleported. She teleported outside and saw her rock creatures about to finish them. "Leave them you walking pieces of sand we got what we came for." Her creatures pulled back and they were gone.

"Kari!" Grumblemon said worried, changed back, and they all ran in as she was getting up.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"She stole my magic." Kari said as Davis helped her up.

"Too bad, now she's even stronger." Zane said.

"Who's side are you on?" Kari said.

"I don't know okay." Zane said. "When we talked she made it sound like I was special, like she cared about me."

"And we don't." Kari said.

"You're the only one with the power so why haven't you found a way to change me back. Do you even care?" Zane said and Kari just couldn't take it.

"We're not disgusting this. Come on we need to find her." Kari said as they left.

"Wait how do we…" "Zane let's go." T.K. interrupted.

"Not this time." Zane said.

…

Zane

Zane was up on the rooftops waiting for someone and she showed up.

"I knew you show." Zane said.

"You can't trick me Zane now what do you want?" Charmster said.

"Look the stuff you said, it made me felt special." Zane said.

"You're asking me out? I don't date the good guys." Charmster said.

"I'm not a good guy. I just thought the others cared, but you made some points. Anyway with Kari having a little magic left…" "Wait." Charmster interrupted.

"She still has magic?" Charmster said.

"Not enough as a threat." Zane said.

"Any magic she has belongs to me." Charmster said.

…

Smoothie Joint

Davis and the others were at the smoothie joint figuring out what's with Zane and how to find Charmster.

"What do you guys think is going on with Zane?" T.K. said.

"I don't know, maybe he likes Charmster." Davis said.

"He thinks we don't care for him as a friend." Kari said and then they with two rock creatures appeared. Charmster tried to see the magic in Kari, but nothing.

"Wait she doesn't have any magic left." Charmster said.

"Yeah I know." Zane said as he tried to grab her, but she jumped aside. Davis used his omnitrix.

"Kiwimon!"

T.K. and Zane fought off the rock creatures while Kiwimon and Kari fought Charmster.

"Please you don't have any power to fight me." Charmster said.

"Maybe not, but I do." Kiwimon said.

"**Pummel Peck**."

He launched the Chibikiwimon, but Charmster created a force field that blocked the attack. One of the rock creatures grabbed Zane, but he kept pounding it in the head. T.K. held off the other one. He dodged it from trying to pound him, but T.K. ducked inside a car.

"I know I can't drive, but this is an emergency." T.K. said. He got the car started and put it in full throttle. He rammed into the rock creature and jumped out. It ran into the other rock creature forcing Zane to be free. Kiwimon tried to peck at Charmster, but she used her magic and tossed him aside.

"Davis!" Kari said, but got caught in Charmster's spell again and her energy was being drained.

"Any last words?" Charmster said.

"**Reverto Clomesa**."

Kari had the energy flow go in reverse as her magic was being restored.

"I learned new tricks myself." Kari said.

"**Porta Dimensia**."

She created a portal and one rock creature was sucked in. One grabbed a light post and Charmster got a hold of it.

"Don't let go you paperweight. Don't let go you useless pile of rock." Charmster said, but the rock creature did and were pulled in. "You did that on purpose." Kari closed the portal and Davis changed back.

"I'm calling it a night." Kari said and left, but not before giving Zane a fowl look.

…..

Zane

Zane was down at the beach again throwing rocks into the water.

"I thought you be here." T.K. said as he came by.

"Where's Kari and Davis?" Zane said.

"Kari's upset and Davis is trying to cheer her up." T.K. said.

"Oh so she's just hanging with her boyfriend." Zane said.

"You are a rock face jerk." T.K. said.

"Whatever." Zane said.

"No not whatever!" T.K. said. "What do you think Kari does with her free time?"

"What do you mean?" Zane said.

"Kari doesn't have one tiny bit of selfness in her." T.K. said. "She cares more about her friends than herself and she considers you one. Every chance she gets she's been trying to find a way to turn you back." After that Zane realized Zane was wrong.

AN: Sorry for being so long


	27. Monster City

Two Knightmon stood guard at a door inside a fortress. Down the hall they heard a commotion and it was heading there way. An explosion came in front of them and the next thing they knew two claws reached out and grabbed them pulling them into the smoke and Diaboromon came out busting through the door. Inside a digimon was shined down on light and tried to shield himself.

"Look at you, the so call master of darkness. Myotismon." Diaboromon said. The same Myotismon the digidestine fought and use to be the Bakemon Davis could turn into.

"Don't toy with me Diaboromon. I'm not in the mood." Myotismon said.

"Without the omnitrix you're no longer whole, weaken by sunlight." Diaboromon said.

"What do you want?" Myotismon said.

"Tell me the secrets about the omnitrix and I shall set you free." Diaboromon said.

…..

Earth

Davis and the others decided to eat at a burger stand and Davis was trying to show off by balancing a straw on his nose.

"Wow almost ten seconds." T.K. said until it fell off.

"But not quite." Zane said.

"I swear one time I went for a whole minute." Davis said.

"Just try not to balance food on any part of your body." Kari said. Then they saw something crash into the parking lot. When they went out they saw Diaboromon.

"Davis Motomiya…..I need your help." Diaboromon said. They took him to the back of the burger stand so no one could see him.

"You shouldn't be here. You said you would leave Earth." Kari said.

"I know, but I didn't come to fight." Diaboromon said.

"You said you needed help." T.K. said.

"Why should we help you?" Zane said.

"One word…Myotismon." Diaboromon said and that got their attention.

"What about him?" Davis said.

"Who?" Zane said.

"Myotismon is an old enemy we fought, but keeps coming back." T.K. said. "Last time he use to be one of Davis' forms."

"He made his way to my home in the digital world. A city where all my champion and lower forms are citizens." Diaboromon said. "He's transformed it into his own empire. Even the citizens turned into Bakemon."

"Still don't see why we should help you." Zane said.

"My people don't have the strength to fight Myotismon. I can't abandon my people." Diaboromon said.

"Davis we're not really going to listen to him are we?" T.K. said.

"If innocent digimon are in trouble we have to help, especially if it involves a monster like Myotismon." Davis said and turned back to Diaboromon. "But at the first sign of a double cross and you'll have two problems."

…

The Digital World

Diaboromon took them to a city where everything looked like it was made from pieces of a computer. They looked around and saw cobwebs, spooky trees, creepy statues.

"Talk about monster town." Zane said.

"I've seen a lot of creepy places, but this is the creepiest." Kari said as Davis held her as comfort.

"Looks like we got company." T.K. said as they saw some Bakemon floating around.

"Quick in here." Davis said as they made it through an opening in a building and took cover in it. Zane expanded his hands filling the opening to keep them safe until they left.

"That was close." T.K. said. Then they heard a horrible shrieking sound. "What was that?"

"A young digimon's scream." Diaboromon said as he busted through the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kari said.

"Giving away our position. I knew we couldn't trust the horn head." Zane said as the Bakemon were coming down. Davis had to use the omnitrix.

"Silphymon!"

"Down this way guys." Silphymon said as he blasted an opening in the ground creating a tunnel for them to get away. Outside Diaboromon was blasting at the Bakemon until they emerged out of the ground. "I can't believe you thought you could trick us by…." He noticed that he was protecting Tsumemon. "Saving a little digimon? Okay now I feel like a big jerk."

"Don't let them touch you." Diaboromon said as he kept blasting them.

"**Astral Laser**."

Silphymon launched his energy body blast knocking the Bakemon down. Zane tried to pound one, but he missed and it entered his body.

"Zane!" T.K. said. Zane's body twitched and the Bakemon emerged out of his body.

"Great even the freaks don't want me." Zane said.

"That's a good thing." Kari said.

"If they were created by Myotismon they might have the same weakness." T.K. said.

"**Celestia Sunoko**."

Kari created a ball of light that was as bright as sunlight causing the Bakemon to run away. Davis changed back and Diaboromon went to see if Tsumemon was safe.

"Are you alright youngling?" Diaboromon said.

"Yes thank you lord Diaboromon." Tsumemon said.

"Go and find some place safe." Diaboromon said and Tsumemon ran off.

"Who knew you were a big softy." Davis said.

"We need to find Myotismon." T.K. said.

"He would be inside my palace. I know where we can sneak in." Diaboromon said. They went underground in a tunnel of slime.

"Oh man this is worse than the sewer." Zane said.

"I think this is the sewer." T.K. said.

"Even if we get in how are we going to beat him?" Kari said.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Davis said. They made it inside a throne room and saw Myotismon looking out the balcony as the Bakemon were preparing rockets. "Okay Diaboromon I need you to get his attention." Diaboromon stepped out.

"Myotismon!" Diaboromon shouted.

"Diaboromon I knew you would show." Myotismon said as he turned to face him. "You're too late however. My starships are almost complete and soon this world and others will be mine."

"That is assuming you're not afraid to put up a fight." Diaboromon said.

"I fear nothing." Myotismon said as he flew in at him, but Davis stepped between them and Myotismon entered his body. Davis used the omntrix.

"Myotismon!"

"Wait that's it?" Zane said.

"Davis are you sure about this?" Kari said.

"No worries guys. Myotismon was one of the omnitrix originals." Myotismon said.

"Yeah, but he was a Bakemon and you still had trouble controlling him." T.K. said.

"Don't worry." Myotismon said, but started coughing and wheezing.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said. His omnitrix sink into his chest.

"Never better." Myotismon said as he brought out his crimson lightning whip and almost hit them, but they jumped out of the way.

"Dude what are you doing?" Zane said.

"Look his omnitrix is gone." T.K. said.

"Don't you see? Davis Motomiya is no longer in control, Myotismon is." Diaboromon said.

"Yes, after all these years I am myself again, but stronger." Myotismon said. "Now I can finish what I started almost ten years ago Kari and T.K."

"This is perfect. I can wipe out both my enemies." Diaboromon said. "I believe this is what you humans call killing two birds with one stone." Myotismon flew in at them and Diaboromon was about to attack, but Kari stopped them with a force field.

"No Davis is still in there." Kari said.

"So let's knock him out of there." Zane said as his hammers turned to hammers, but Myotismon moved out of the way.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

He whipped at Zane and used his dark powers to lift the piece of the ground Zane was on and tossed him at the wall and finished it with a dark energy blast.

"Davis stop you're hurting your friends." Kari said.

"I don't think he can hear us." T.K. said. T.K. tried to pound him, but Myotimon grabbed his hand. T.K. tried to kick him, but Myotismon grabbed his leg. So T.K. used his spare arm and leg, but Myotismon gave him a head butt. Myotismon placed his hand right on his chest and blasted him.

"Davis I know you can here me." Kari said.

"Dream on little girl." Myotismon said. "Your boyfriend can't hear you and I get to finish what I started when you were just a little girl. Destroying you!" Myotismon kneed her in the gut.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

He whipped at her and wrapped his whip around her ankle and tossed her into the wall.

"That just leaves us." Myotismon said to Diaboromon. Diaboromon launched his claws, but Myotismon phased right through them. He flew at Diaboromon and pounded him across the face. Myotismon used telepathic powers and have the throne chair clash into Diaboromon's back, but Diaboromon blasted him sending him through a pillar. Myotismon used his power and tossed the pillar at Diaboromon, but he shredded it with his claws.

"**Crimson Lightning**."

Myotismon whipped at Diaboromon and blasted him against the staircase with his energy blast.

"To me my minions." Myotismon said as the Bakemon appeared and restrained Diaboromon. "With Davis Motomiya, the omnitrix, and Diaboromon combined with in me I shall be invinsible." He reached out for Diaboromon, but he held his own arm back and the omnitrix reappeared on his chest. "Davis Motomiya? No!" He pressed the omnitrix and was turned back with the Bakemon changing back and the city restored to what it was.

"Hold your applause." Davis said, but saw his friends are were getting up. "Guys are you okay?"

"Barely." Zane said.

"That was real stupid and reckless Davis." T.K. said.

"What I gave it my best shot." Davis said, but they weren't so happy. The town's digimon turned back and cheering for Diaboromon. "So I guess it's business as usual."

"Yes remember one day I will defeat you." Diaboromon said as they left. "Now that I know the secrets of the omnitrix I shall have victory."


	28. Prime Land

Out in an open field Davis and the others were fighting a robot. The same robot they fought when Lee had the robot hand, but the only difference is that it was read. Zane tried to pound it, but it blasted him down.

"Didn't we already take care of this thing?" T.K. said.

"It must be a new one." Kari said.

"You got that right. They're called Techadons, warrior robots." Zane said.

"But they have the same weakness." Davis said as he used the omnitrix.

"Splashmon!"

"Now I just need an opening." Splashmon said.

"I got you cover." Kari said.

"**Slickama**."

Kari launched an energy slash and sliced its hand right off. Splashmon turned into water and went inside the Techadon, but it ended up shocking him.

"Okay that didn't work. Let's try this." Splashmon said.

"**Bead-Drown**."

He gathered the air around the robot and formed it into water around its head.

"Davis it's not going to drown." T.K. said.

"This will." Splashmon said. He manipulated the water and was able to sink it into the head causing it to malfunction. Then the hand started to walk on its fingers.

"Can't let it go." Zane said.

"I got it." Splashmon said, but turned back.

"Hey!" Davis said.

"Omnitrix must return to Prime." The omnitrix said. Zane jumped up and slammed the robot hand to pieces.

"What's the deal Motomiya?" Zane said.

"Something's up with the omnitrix." Davis said.

"Omnitrix must return to creator. Omnitrix must return to Prime." The omnitrix said. There was a bright green flash that surrounded all four of them and they disappeared.

…

A Jungle

Davis and the others were teleported to a tropical jungle with green looking lava flowing from a mountain and they were confused on where they were.

"Where are we?" Kari said.

"I don't know. I've never seen a place like this before." Zane said.

"Omnitrix must return to Prime." The omnitrix said.

"Prime?" T.K. said.

"I don't know who it's talking about." Davis said.

"Hey be quiet for a sec." Kari said and started to hear a buzzing sound. When they looked into the sky they saw these big blue insects.

"What are those things?" T.K. said as they moved out of their way.

"Well if they're bugs then we're the exterminators." Davis said as he tried to use the watch, but it wouldn't work.

"Anytime now hero." Zane said.

"I'm trying, but it won't work. What's wrong with this thing?" Davis said and fired beams at the creatures. "Whoa I didn't know it could fire lasers. Take that." However Kari got a better look at them and saw they weren't being hurt.

"It isn't hurting them. It's scanning them." Kari said.

"Scanning? Are they digimon?" Davis said.

"Well stop taking scans. You're the great wielder of the omnitrix so wield something." Zane said until the omnitrix stopped.

"Omnitrix has returned to Prime. Omnitrix must find creator." The omnitrix said. It detached from Davis' wrist and flew off with the insects grabbing it.

"Quick shoot it down." T.K. said. Kari tried some energy blast and Zane threw some rocks, but they couldn't stop the one that had the omnitrix as it headed to the volcano.

"I can't believe I lost the omnitrix." Davis said.

"Maybe not yet. That thing headed for that volcano so let's see if we can find it." T.K. said as they headed to the volcano.

"What the heck is going on? First the omnitrix says weird things and now this." Davis said.

"Stop complaining, it's annoying." Zane said.

"We'll get the omnitrix back. It said return to Prime. Who's Prime?" Kari said, but saw some of the insects that were torn apart.

"I guess we're heading the right way." Zane said.

"These can't be the ones we shot down." T.K. said. "It looks like a bullet hit them and claws ripped right through them."

"Look a cave." Kari said. They went inside and when they did they saw Diaboromon and his sidekick Reapmon fighting a Tyrannomon.

"Diaboromon and Reapmon? Why are they here?" Davis said.

"Hey check out what's on Tyrannomon." T.K. said as they saw the omnitrix on Tyrannomon's chest.

"The omnitrix!" Kari said.

"Could the one who's using it be this Prime guy?" Davis said.

"**Blaze Blast**."

Tyrannomon breathed fire, but Tyrannomon with stood it and slashed his claws against Tyrannomon. Reapmon jumped over Diaboromon and blasted Tyrannomon. Tyrannomon looked like it couldn't hold on.

"It must have been Reapmon and Diaboromon that shot down those bugs." T.K. said.

"How do they even know what's been going on?" Zane said. Reapmon brought blasted Tyrannomon and Tyrannomon slammed his claw against Tyrannomon pushing him to the wall. When Tyrannomon changed back he became Azmar with the omnitrix around his waist.

"Azmar!" Davis said.

"Look at you Azmar, you claim to be a great mind, but you went from an ultimate to champion." Diaboromon said.

"It's called using strategy." Azmar said.

"How could something like a cyborg be less bright than a candle?" Reapmon said. Azmar used the omnitrix and became Beelzemon. He fired his guns, but they both moved out of the way. "Care for the old western draw."

"One…..two…." Beelzemon counted as they both pointed their blasters. "Three…." Beelzemon was blasted by Diaboromon in the back and blasted again by Reapmon. Diabormon grabbed him and tossed him into the wall with Azmar turning back and knocked out.

"We've got to help him." Davis said as he stood, but Kari held him back.

"You can't do anything without the omnitrx." Kari said.

"We'll take care of this." T.K. said as all three of them went in to help. Diaboromon reached for the omnitrix, but Zane jumped in and pounded him.

"**Twistina Nuna**."

Kari created a twister to push Diaboromon back, but he withstood it. Reapmon was going to help, but T.K. grabbed his cape and tossed him back.

"If you three are here then so must be Motomiya." Diaboromon said.

"Well this should be good for practice." Reapmon said ready to fire. However when he did T.K. ducked down and the blast bounced back and hit him.

"Hard practice." T.K. said as he walked over and stood over him, but Reapmon played possum and brought out his spiritual whip and almost hit T.K., but he moved out of the way and jumped over to Kari and T.K. with Reapmon fighting him.

"Master I'll hold them. Claim what is rightfully yours." Reapmon said as Diaboromon went over to Azmar and took the omnitrix.

"At last the omnitrix is mine!" Diaboromon said.

"No." Davis said. Diaboromon attached it to his wrist and tried to figure out how to use it.

"Omnitrix I am your master now, transform me." Diaboromon said. "Arbormon! Icedevimon!" While he was busy Davis went over to Azmar as he was waking up.

"Davis Motomiya?" Azmar said.

"Azmar everything it going to be alright." Davis said petting his head.

"Did you just there there me?" Azmar said not liking it.

"Motomiya!" Diaboromon shouted. "I know you're here. Reveal yourself or your friends will suffer." He and Reapmon had a hold of the others.

"There isn't anything you can do now. Now that Diaboromon has the omnitrix." Azmar said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said and walked over to him. "Diaboromon I'm here let them go." After Davis revealed himself they were hand cuffed to the wall and Kari wore a headband keeping her from using her powers.

"Some plan." Zane said.

"I'm working on it." Davis said.

"Tell me Motomiya how do I use the omnitrix?" Diaboromon said. "Is there a password, a key?"

"Master he won't just talk, but I think the code stream will convince him." Reapmon said.

"An excellent idea Reapmon." Diaboromon said as the ground opened up revealing the green lava. "I'll give you time to think." The two of them left them.

"Man that stuff stinks." T.K. said.

"What's the code stream? I thought that stuff was green lava." Kari said.

"The code stream holds data of every digimon." Azmar said as he came out of hiding.

"Azmar!" Davis said.

"Chew through our chains or something." Zane said.

"I'm not a rodent." Azmar said.

"Azmar what is going on?" Davis said. "The omnitrix said it has to return to Prime. Who's Prime?"

"Prime is the name of this land of the digital world I created." Azmar said. "The code stream holds data I used. How else do you think I got data of digimon for the omnitrix? Diaboromon found this out from Myotismon."

"So those blue bugs what are they?" T.K. said.

"More creations of mine that help gather samples." Azmar said. "When the omnitrix detected Prime was in danger it was brought here and came to me."

"Omnitrix must find creator." Davis said.

"That should have been easy for us." Kari said.

"Well Motomiya what's it going to be?" Diaboromon said as he and Reapmon came back. "Tell me how to use the omnitrix."

"Why should I?" Davis said.

"Because if you don't its goodbye to your friends." Reapmon said.

'Time for that plan.' Davis thought. "Alright just let me down and I'll show you." He said.

"Davis what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"Trust me." Davis said as Diaboromon put him down.

"Show me so I can use the power and I just might spare you." Diaboromon said.

"Davis NO!" Kari said.

"You just press the button on the side. Rotate it to the guy you want and press it down." Davis said as he set the omnitrix and Diaboromon became Splashmon and he tried out his new strength.

"Now I am invincible." Diaboromon said.

"Yeah not quite." Davis said as he jumped up and grabbed his headband and Splashmon turned into water.

"What have you done? I can't move." Splashmon said.

"Without Splashmon's headband you're just a big puddle." Davis said as he reclaimed the omnitrix and had it back on his rest with Diaboromon changing back.

"You will pay for your tricks kid." Reapmon said ready to fire. Davis used the omnitrix and felt good.

"Bigmamemon!"

"You little twerp." Reapmon said as he fired, but Bigmamemon moved out of the way. Diaboromon tried to use his claws, but Bigmamemon bounced off the walls.

"Stand still." Diaboromon said.

"I can't get a good shot." Reapmon said. Bigmamemon bounced off the walls and banged Diaboromon into the code stream. "Master!"

"Oops." Bigamemon said, but Diaboromon rose out of it as a giant. "Oh you want to play big do you." Bigmamemon jumped into the pit and changed forms.

"Imperialdramon!"

"**Cable Crusher**."

Diaboromon fired his energy blasts, but Imperialdramon crossed his arms and blocked it. Diaboromon stretched his claw, but Imperialdramon grabbed it and pulled him in pounding him across the face. He then banged Diaboromon against the cave having it fall apart.

"Time to go." Reapmon said as he disappeared in his cape.

"Davis you might want to finish this before this place comes down around our ears." Zane said.

"Right." Imperialdramon said as he tossed Diaboromon up in the air.

"**Giga Crusher**."

He fired his energy cannon and sent Diaboromon out into the sky. After that they got free and strolled down the code stream.

"Could you be any more dramatic Kari? Davis no." Zane said imitating her.

"I was trying to help trick Diaboromon." Kari said.

"Sure." Zane said thinking otherwise.

"Now we have a giant Diaboromon to worry about." Davis said.

"The effects of the code stream should ware off." Azmar said.

"Hey you think I could get big if I take a dip." Zane said.

"Yeah it would go with your big ego." T.K. said and they all laughed.


	29. Ultimate Digimon Pt1

Azmar was doing some research when his assistant Myzithmon (Davis 10 secret of the omnitrix) came up to him.

"Azmar I have terrible news. Your latest creation the ultimatrix has been stolen." Myzithmon said.

"That is no concern. It's not fully functional." Azmar said.

"I know. The problem is who stole it." Myzithmon said. She showed security footage of what looked like Davis sneaks into a vault and stole what looked like the top of the omnitrix.

"No not him." Azmar said.

….

A Cave

Inside a cave the one who stole the ultimatrix was Alboin as he was still stuck in the body that made him look like Davis, but with the changes after their first encounter. He attached the ultimatrix to a goblet and the color changed to red.

"Finally, I could do what that second rate digimon failed to do." Alboin said. "I have finished the ultimatrix." He turned it on and had Davis' forms. "Still no Datamon. It must be linked to Davis' omnitrix. If I'm going to return to my normal state I must require it."

"Then we have a common goal." He looked to see someone coming in.

"Oh it's you." Alboin said as the silhouette was Diaboromon. "What do you want Diaboromon?"

"We both have a common goal, the defeat of Davis." Diaboromon said.

…..

Zane

Zane gave T.K. a lift to Matt's at his band rehearsal with Zane wearing his mask.

"You sure you don't want to stick around. You might like my brother." T.K. said.

"No thanks I'm just going to drive around and find something to do." Zane said.

"Why not hang with Davis or Kari?" T.K. said.

"Kari's at Davis' place, probably going to spend the whole day making out." Zane said.

"Alright I'll see you around." T.K. said as he closed the door and Zane drove off. While Zane was driving he was bored out of his mind.

"There's got to be exciting I can do in this town without the others freaking out about." Zane said. Then he spotted Alboin and tried to keep him from hitting him. "Davis?" Alboin used the ultimatrix and became Andromon with the ultimatrix red and slammed the front of his car with Zane jumping out. "Not Davis."

"Not even close." Andromon said. Zane took off his mask and turned his arms into hammers. He pound Andromon, but he was able to block it. Andromon swat him away into a wall.

"**Gatling Attack**."

He launched the missiles, but Zane jumped out of the way. Zane turned his arm into a grabber claw and grabbed Andromon by the waist and slammed him on the ground.

"Alboin right? How did you get you're omnitrix to work?" Zane said.

"That's my little secret." Andromon said as he grabbed his leg and turned his hand into his lightning blade attack and shocked him knocking him out.

….

The Cave

Andromon dragged Zane to the cave where Diaboromon waited and turned back.

"Excellent that's one." Diaboromon said.

"I still do not see the potential of this plan." Alboin said.

"Every time Motomiya has defeated us it was the help of his friends, but if we take his friends away Motomiya cannot defeat us." Diaboromon said.

"And take his omnitrix which you claim you no longer desire." Alboin said.

"All I want is Davis Motomiya's head severed from his body." Diaboromon said.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis and Kari were resting on his couch and have been watching movies all day. When Kari looked up at him she smiled and when Davis noticed they just started kissing until his phone went off.

"Oh man." Davis said as he saw it was T.K. "What?"

"Hey have you heard from Zane?" T.K. said. "He dropped me off at Matt's practice, but I haven't heard anything from him all day."

"No, you want me to get someone to pick you up?" Davis said.

"No I was just wondering if you heard from him. I'll just walk." T.K. said and hung up.

…

T.K.

T.K. was just walking down the streets until he saw Zane's car with a couple police man.

"Zane?" T.K. said and went to check it out, but one of the officers held him back.

"This is a crime scene son." The officer said.

"That car belongs to one of my friends." T.K. said.

"We think the driver was able to get out, there's no driver." The officer said until T.K. noticed the damage left behind.

"Thanks I'm going to….check the hospitals." T.K. said and ran off. When he was in the clear he started running for Davis' place.

"What's wrong, did something happen to Zane T.K.?" He turned and saw Alboin.

"You!" T.K. said. Alboin turned into Silphymon.

"**Static Force**."

Silphymon launched his attack, but T.K. jumped out of the way. Silphymon flew over him and kept firing at him, but T.K. kept moving out of the way. One blast smashed a window of mirrors open. T.K. grabbed some and tossed them at Silphymon and they hit.

"You know that's seven years of bad luck." Silphymon said and blasted the top, but T.K. jumped out of the way, but right in front of Silphymon and was pounded right in the face knocking him out. "Starting now. Two down, one to go."

….

The Motomiyas

Kari was just about to head out the door and head home.

"You sure you don't want to stay longer?" Davis said.

"Davis we've been kissing for hours and we watched movies all day. It's almost time for me to head home." Kari said.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Davis said as he gave her a kiss and she left. "Veemon you can come out now."

"You're done sucking face?" Veemon said in Davis' room.

"Yeah." Davis said and Veemon came out. As Kari was walking she felt something down in an alley.

"Hello is someone there?" Kari said.

"Do I get a kiss hello since I look like your boyfriend?" Alboin said as he came out. He used the ultimatrix and became Beelzemon. He started shooting at her, but she shielded herself with a force field. Beelzemon jumped over her and used his sharp nails to squeeze her shoulder and caused her to black out. After that he changed back. "Strange I feel guilty about this one. Must be the DNA. Now to deliver the message." Davis and Veemon were just relaxing on the couch until they heard a knock on the door.

"I guess Kari couldn't get enough." Davis said as he went to answer it, but saw a disc slide under the door. Davis opened it to see who left it, but saw no one around. "What's this?" He placed the disk in his DVD player and saw Alboin.

"Hello Davis Motomiya." Alboin said.

"Alboin?" Davis said.

"Seeing as how your I.Q. is lower than a Numemon I'll tell you that this is only a recording." Alboin said. "Now then you will come over to a cave out in your woods." He showed he captured the others. "That is if you want to save your friends."

"What are you going to do?" Veemon said.

"Veemon I need you to make a call." Davis said.

…

The Woods

Halsemon flew all the way to the woods and found the cave up in the mountains. When he landed he changed back with Alboin coming out.

"Well you actually showed." Alboin said.

"Where are my friends?" Davis said.

"Oh they're safe for now." Alboin said. Davis wasted no time and transformed.

"Tyrannomon!"

"Inpatient as always." Alboin said. "Allow me to show you the ultimatrix. It's in sync with your omnitrix so I can transform to the same digimon as you." He changed forms and turned into Tyrannomon.

"The best thing about the ultimatrix is that I can transform them into their next evolution state." Evil Tyrannomon said as he pressed the ultimatrix on his chest.

"Tyrannomon digivolve to….Mastertyrannomon"

"No way." Tyrannomon said. "Doesn't matter I'm still kicking butt." He tried using his claws, but Mastertyrannomon blocked them by grabbing them.

"Even you must know the difference of power within levels." Mastertyrannomon said as he tossed Tyrannomon off the mountain and hit the ground. Mastertyrannomon jumped down and landed feet first on Tyrannomon. He grabbed Tyrannomon's tail and tossed him.

"**Blaze Blast**."

"**Master Fire**."

Mastertyrannomon glowed red and launched a fire blast from his mouth. They tried to push each other back, but Mastertyrannomon's attack was stronger and blasted Tyrannomon knocking him down.

"It's over Davis Motomiya." Mastertyrannomon said.

"No it's not." Tyrannomon said.

"Yes it is." He saw Diaboromon with the others tied up with giant white faceless robots.

"So you're in this too." Tyrannomon said.

"Here's the deal. You're going to give me the omnitrix or I'm going to destroy your friends." Diaboromon said.

"Don't do it Davis." Kari said.

"Don't listen to him." T.K. said.

"He's just a big crank." Zane said, but Diaboromon grabbed him with his claws and tighten his grip causing pain to Zane.

"You don't have much of a choice do you." Diaboromon said.

"Stop!" Tyrannomon said knowing Diaboromon wasn't bluffing. "Omnitrix set remove sequence. Code 0010."

"Removal sequence accepted, please stand by." The omnitrix said. The omnitrix glowed and Tyrannomon was changed back, but this time the omnitrix was removed from Davis' wrist and he handed it to Diaboromon.

"At last the omnitrix is mine." Diaboromon said.


	30. Ultimate Digimon Pt2

Diaboromon claimed the omnitrix as Davis surrender it and all Davis could do was watch in shame for himself and horror for what Diaboromon could do as he placed it on his wrist and the omnitrix expanded to the size of Diaboromon's wrist.

"Finally after all this time the omnitrix is mine." Diaboromon said.

"Not for long." Mastertyrannomon said. "You claimed you no longer desire the omnitrix. You just wanted to defeat Davis Motomiya.

"Oh did I say that?" Diaboromon said. He wanted the omnitrix from the start.

"You lied to Alboin to claim the omnitrix." Davis said.

"Yes, now how do you claim to stop me Motomiya." Diaboromon said. "I have the omnitrix, and what do you have?"

"He's got friends." They looked to the sky and saw Tai on a jet pack with a blaster blasting at the ground taking out the robots.

"Tai how did he know we were here?" T.K. said.

"I made a call." Davis said as he tried to get the others untied.

"Are the others here?" Kari said.

"No just Tai." Davis said as they got free.

"Hey Kari now would be the time for a teleportation spell." Tai said as he flew down to them.

"**Teleportina**."

Kari formed pink smoke around all five of them and was lifted into the air carrying them away and Diaboromon watched as they left. He then noticed Mastertyrannomon as he pushed through his robots.

"Hand over the omnitrix Diaboromon. I can use the data change and become a mega like you." Mastertyrannomon said.

"I think not." Diaboromon said. "You see I set my Datatrons to be in sequence with the omnitrix and I can do this." He used the watch and all his Datatrons transformed.

"Tyrannomon!"

All the Datatrons became Tyrannomon as they surrounded Mastertyrannomon. He used his claws and sliced right through them.

"Fight all you want it is pointless." Diaboromon said. Mastertyrannomon jumped up over the Tyrannomon.

"**Hyper Heat Blast**."

He showered flames from his whole body that rained down on all the Tyrannomon and he slammed down on some with a body slam leaving a giant crater. When he got up more were coming down until they got a hold of him of him and he was forced to change back to Alboin.

"Now I can take over the entire planet." Diaboromon said.

…

Tai's R.V.

Tai was driving his R.V. and they all just watched what happened, but Davis wasn't so happy.

"How are we seeing this?" Kari said.

"Spy drones, set them up before we left." Tai said.

"Where are we going?" Zane said.

"Away from Diaboromon, until we come up with something to stop him, but right now there's nothing we can do." Tai said.

"There has to be something." T.K. said.

"What's the plan Motomiya?" Zane said.

"Haven't you been listening? It's hopeless." Davis said.

"That doesn't sound like you Davis." Kari said.

"It's never hopeless." T.K. said.

"Don't you get it? It is. I lost the omnitrix our only chance against Diaboromon." Davis said.

"But we still got your great personality." Zane said.

"Stop this thing Tai." Davis said. "Stop it!" When Tai pulled Davis ran out in the rain.

"Davis come back." Kari said.

"Let him go Kari." Tai said. "He's upset because he lost the omnitrix, he feels helpless. He needs to be alone for a while."

"Tai that's the last thing he needs." Kari said. Davis sat out in the rain upset about everything that's happened and now thinks he can't do a thing. Kari came over using a force field to cover from the rain.

"Leave me alone." Davis said.

"Davis don't be upset, there's still a chance." Kari said. "How many times have you became a digimon?"

"I don't know; lots." Davis said.

"And how many times has it failed?" Kari said.

"It almost never worked right. What's your point?" Davis said.

"It's not the tool, it's the man." Kari said.

"If you're talking about the most powerful item ever, it's the tool." Davis said.

"I know you'll come to your senses." Kari said. "The world is counting on you, needs you. I need you." She gave him a kiss before leaving him alone. Davis knew she was right, but didn't know what to do.

"Azmar help me!" Davis shouted to the sky. "Please. Just so I can help them." Azmar appeared up in a tree.

"You are quite the fool." Azmar said gaining his attention.

"Azmar I don't know what to do." Davis said. "I haven't felt this bad since I found out the omnitrix wasn't meant for me."

"Yes it was meant to be sent for Tai, but upon entering your planet the pod it was in malfunctioned and you were the one that found it." Azmar said. "However you made better use for it than I thought most humans would."

"But now Diaboromon has it. I don't know how to stop him." Davis said.

"It's not quite easy to win without the omnitrix is it?" Azmar said and that gave Davis an idea.

"No it isn't." Davis said smiling and Azmar knew he could win as they looked to the sky.

"Lovely weather on this world." Azmar said. The others were trying to figure out how to stop Diaboromon.

"A squadron of plumbers is on their way, but it will take them about a week to get here." Tai said.

"A week!? We can't wait that long, there won't be anything left to save." Zane said.

"I have a better idea." Davis said as he came in.

…

Diaboromon's Ship

Diaboromon was in his ship floating over Earth as Alboin was restraint and Diaboromon felt victory close at hand.

"Finally after all this time I shall claim Earth." Diaboromon said. Then a bright flash came behind him.

"Not quite yet." He turned around and faced Davis and the others.

"You juvenile humans don't know when to quit." Diaboromon said.

"Juvenile? I'm going to be 18 next week." Zane said.

"You're birthday's coming up and you didn't say anything?" T.K. said.

"No big deal." Zane said.

"It doesn't matter. None of you will live to see the next day." Diaboromon said and his Datatrons came out on both ends of the ships. "I have all your digimon powers." He used the omnitrix.

"Shakkoumon!"

"Angemon!"

"Silphymon!"

"Actually Diaboromon I'm going to give you the chance to surrender." Davis said.

"You make a joke, humans are strange." Diaboromon said.

"Think again." Davis said. "Omnitrix code 0000."

"Code accepted." The omnitrix said.

"What are you doing?" Diaboromon said.

"Set self-destruct for 30 seconds." Davis said.

"Self-destruct initiated." The omnitrix said.

"If the omnitrix self-destructs it will take out half of the universe." Diaboromon said.

"It would if I let it charge for a few days, but I'm going to give you less than 30 seconds." Davis said.

"You're bluffing." Diaboromon said.

"Try me." Davis said.

"3….2….1" The omnitrix said and blew up blowing Diaboromon back and Zane felt massive pain as the Datatrons lost power. Davis went to retrieve the omnitrix and saw it was fried.

"I'm gonna miss it" Davis said.

"AAAGH!" He saw Zane on his back as the others gathered around him. Then his pain was gone as he was turned back to his normal self.

"Oh that was weird." Zane said, but noticed they were all smiling. He then looked at himself and saw his own skin. "I don't believe it, I'm me again."

"A nice moment, but it's your last." Diaboromon said.

"Give it a rest Diaboromon. The omnitrix is destroyed and your Datatrons have no power." Davis said.

"True, but I still do." Diaboromon said as he was about to strike him, but was blocked by Zane covered in metal.

"Guess who's got his powers back." Zane said. T.K. knocked over a row of Datatrons having one's head fall off, ricochet off the floor hitting Diaboromon and gave Zane the chance to pound him against the controls.

"No!" Diaboromon said placing his claws on the controls. "I will not lose to you children. Not again." He set the controls and smashed them.

"What did you do?" Tai said.

"This ship is locked to crash land into your home town." Diaboromon said.

"So when it hits Odaiba…." Kari said.

"The explosion will take out the entire city." Zane finished.

"Maybe we can steer it away." Davis said.

"You'll have to get through me first." Diaboromon said.

"I'm good with that." Zane said.

"Me too." Tai said. As the others tried to fight off Diaboromon Davis ran over to Alboin.

"I'm going to let you go." Davis said trying to get him free. "But I'm going to need your omnitrix."

"Ultimatrix." Alboin said.

"Whatever." Davis said as he got him free.

"Why should I help you?" Alboin said.

"Ultimatrix code 0000." Davis said.

"Code accepted." The ultimatrix said.

"Wow it knows my voice." Davis said. "Self-destruct in 30 seconds."

"Self-destruct initiated." The ultimatrix said.

"You're bluffing." Alboin said.

"Ask Diaboromon if I bluff." Davis said.

"Fine." Alboin said. He was able to remove the ultimatrix and gave it to Davis and he placed it on his arm.

"Disengage self-destruct." Davis said and the self-destruct stopped. The others were knocked down until there was a green flash.

"Silphymon!"

"Green omnitrix." Kari said.

"Davis?" T.K. said.

"Yeah it's me alright." Silphymon said. "Tai, Kari, T.K. you try to steer the ship away. Zane you're with me to take this guy down."

"Sweet." Zane said as the others ran to find another set of controls.

"Two of you alone can't beat me." Diaboromon said.

"Let's find out." Silphymon said.

"**Static Force**."

He launched the energy blast, but he deflected it. Zane jumped up at him and had his hands turn into hammers and pounded Diaboromon across the face.

"Nice I can still do that." Zane said. Tai and the others found another set of controls and tried to gain control of the ship.

"It's no use we already entered the atmosphere." T.K. said.

"We might not stop it, but we can still steer it away from Odaiba." Tai said.

"To where?" Kari said.

"The ocean, the blue part." Tai said as they tried to move the ship to the ocean. Zane was tossed into the wall by Diaboromon Silphymon jumped at him, but Diaboromon blasted him.

"None of your digimon forms can match my power." Diaboromon said.

"Maybe, but the new watch comes with some improvements." Silphymon said as he slammed down the watch on his chest.

"Silphymon digivolve to…Valkyrimon"

"**Laser Javelin**."

A javelin appeared in his hands and fired a laser that pushed Diaboromon back.

"What do you say Horn Head, round two?" Valkyrimon said. The ship entered Earth and crashed into the ocean with water sinking in.

"Davis we got to go." Zane said.

"You go on ahead." Valkyrimon said. Zane ran out as Diaboromon stretched his claws Valkyrimon jumped over and started flying.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Diaboromon said.

"**Aurvandil's Arrow**."

Valkyrimon launched an arrow that pushed Diaboromon back as water almost had the control room flooded as the ship was almost at the bottom of the ocean. Valkyrimon started to fly out, but Diaboromon stretched out his claws and grabbed him, keeping him from going anywhere. However Valkyrimon used his sword and slashed Diaboromon's claw right off and tried to get out. The others were in Kari's force field as they came up.

"Wait what about Davis?" T.K. said, but a giant explosion came from the water and they all thought Davis didn't make it until Valkyrimon came out and landed in. He turned back to Silphymon then to his old self.

"The new watch is going to take some getting use to." Davis said, but soon found himself in a group hug, even by Zane and when they noticed he pulled back.

"Uh….good to have you back Davis." Zane said.

"What happened to Diaboromon?" Kari said.

"I didn't see him get out." Davis said.

"I doubt he'll stay down. He'll be back." Tai said.

"Well when he does we'll be ready." Davis said as he was back in business with a new watch and new power.


End file.
